Dumbledore's Biggest Mistake
by Harry-Ginny1234
Summary: A second prophecy made, unfortunately Dumbledore & Harry learn of it too late. Harry must go back in time & fix the oversight. Will that be the only thing he fixes? characters will be progressively OOC Rated for character death, violence, and adult theme
1. Prologue

Dumbledore's Biggest Mistake: Prologue

**Dumbledore's Biggest Mistake: Prologue**

_The Emerald-eyed champion will have one chance to learn the power by the Dark lord unknown.  
The flame-haired maiden whom he saved from the serpent King, owns his heart and to him must be wed.  
By the new Dawn of his sixteenth year, a bond must form, or all that is light shall fail.  
The one born as the seventh month dies shall fail in his mission and the Dark lord shall reign unchallenged for one-thousand years.  
The champion will have one chance to learn the power by the Dark lord unknown._

The ministry employee assigned to record the arrival of new prophecies noted the time and persons involved. She placed it on row ninety-eight, shelf four-e, slot number seven. On the label in front of the prophecy, she recorded, **PED to DDD and TED concerning HJP, unknown girl, and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, December 19, 1982,** and then copied the information on the log. As it was time for lunch, she returned to her desk, the new prophecy forgotten among so many others.

_Fourteen years later_

Molly Weasley looked around the sitting room at the Burrow on New Year's Eve. The day was most certainly a very interesting affair. She shook her head, remembering how the twins had found out about Lavender Brown's present to Ronald, and refused to stop teasing him. Predictably, this had led to a huge row, and was the reason that the twins had chosen to spend the night at their flat over the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes shop.

Ginny had spent the day in her room reading a long letter from Dean. She had joined the family for dinner, and now sat by her mother on the family room sofa. Molly, for her part, did not necessarily approve of her daughter having a boyfriend she did not know, but understood the need for a teenage girl to feel loved and accepted by her peers.

She would still rather Ginny was with another young man like… Well, she had to admit to herself, she would rather Ginny were with Harry, but she knew that her daughter had given up on the young man ever asking her out. Still, a mother could dream, and she had noticed a few glances Harry had turned Ginny's way during these holidays home from school, and was sure that if Ginny was not currently with someone, Harry would be all hers.

Harry was seated across the room with Arthur and Remus Lupin. The three of them appeared to be discussing something important, but Harry still occasionally glanced over at Ginny. Yet Ginny was completely oblivious to Harry's presence in the room. Molly noticed that Arthur and Remus exchanged knowing glances whenever Harry would look in Ginny's direction and she thought, '_at least I am not the only one who notices his interest in Ginny.'_

Glancing at her youngest son Ron, Molly wondered if he would ever realise his feelings for his other best friend Hermione. Now that was definitely a worrisome situation; if Ron were ever to admit his feelings to himself about Hermione, she would almost certainly reciprocate and those two could get on with their lives together.

Young Ron had befriended a young Harry on their first day on the Hogwarts Express. That had been a fortuitous situation for the Weasley family, as both Arthur and Ginny would most certainly be dead now: Harry had rescued them both in the past few years. Now the two boys had grown to become strong and very handsome young men.

Ginny distracted Molly from her worries when she stood and turned. "Goodnight Mum, I'm off to bed now," she said. As Ginny left the sitting room, Molly surreptitiously glanced at Harry, and noted that although he continued with his conversation, his eyes followed Ginny as she left the room. That did it for Molly; she would do everything in her power to see the two of them at least had a chance to be together.

"I still can't shake the feeling that something was supposed to happen, but didn't," Harry said, loud enough for her to hear.

Lord Voldemort sat comfortably on his throne as he considered the ease with which his new plan was coming to completion. '_All I have to do is be patient, and everything will work as I have planned. When this is finished, I will be the recognized as the greatest wizard in the world. Even by those who follow Dumbledore. Love, Bah! Why do I need that when I am the most powerful wizard ever?'_ He was distracted from his musing by one of his followers approaching him.

"My lord," the Death Eater said cautiously.

"Wormtail?" The named Death Eater cringed. "What is it?

"Master, you commanded me to tell you when the Malfoys and the Lestranges had arrived," replied Wormtail.

"Show them in," was Voldemort's instant command.

"Yes, Master." Wormtail walked quickly to the door and motioned for the witches and wizards to enter. "The Dark Lord will see you now."

"Master." The two witches and wizards approached the reigning Dark Lord and knelt. "You commanded our presence?"

"Yes, Narcissa, it has come to my attention that you disobeyed my order to have Draco complete his mission on his own. Do you not believe your son worthy to carry my mark?"

"Master, I knew you would want this mission completed," said Narcissa. "Therefore, I sought assistance in assuring that Draco's assignment would be successfully completed. I know you desire the death of your enemy. Though I have faith in my son's ability to fulfil your command, I must make allowances for the fact that he is still young."

"That task was a test for him to prove himself worthy to serve me. You were told to allow him to complete it on his own. You disobeyed me! You will be punished for this." His wand ascended and he said, "Crucio!" The blonde witch dropped to the ground, writhing on the floor.

Voldemort turned his attention to Bellatrix Lestrange. "You knew that I would not be pleased by your sister's actions, and yet you allowed her to continue along her chosen course," he said, with a mocking sneer on his face.

"Master, I tried to deter her, but she refused to listen," she pleaded.

"You did not try hard enough!" Voldemort sat his face an expressionless mask. "Crucio!" Narcissa Malfoy screamed again as the Curse was reapplied. Voldemort allowed her to suffer under it for almost a minute.

"Now," Voldemort continued after lifting the Cruciatus for the second time, "remove yourselves from my presence. The stench of your failure annoys me."

The three still standing gathered Narcissa Malfoy and, bowing low, left the room as quickly as possible. As the door closed behind them, they heard Voldemort speak, "Wormtail, I have an assignment for you."


	2. chapter 1: Revelations

**Chapter 1: Revelations**

_Headmaster's office, January 3, 1997, 11:50 pm_

Albus Dumbledore was sitting at his desk in his office, surrounded by the snoozing portraits of the past headmasters and headmistresses of Hogwarts. At the sound of a sharp rap on the door, he lifted his head from the pile of tedious but important correspondence that was an unfortunate part of being headmaster. Still distracted from what he had been reading, he pondered for only a moment who would come to speak with him at this hour.

"Enter, Severus," he called. The hook-nosed Defence Against the Dark Arts professor entered. It was obvious from the haunted look in his eyes and the stoop as he staggered in that he had been tortured severely. Rising to his feet, Dumbledore moved to help him to a seat. "Why did he do this? Has he discovered you?"

"He has known the entire time. He kept me alive this long because of his need for a skilled Potions Master. That and he planned to use me as a messenger this evening. Fourteen years ago, a second prophecy was made and a Death Eater stationed in the Ministry told him where to find it. The Dark lord demanded that I tell you what it said."

"Very well, please do so," started Dumbledore.

Snape leaned forward in his chair, his elbows on his knees and his fists clenched. "Headmaster, please listen carefully. It is most important that you understand this the first time." He sat forward and took a deep breath.

_The Emerald-eyed champion will have one chance to learn the power by the Dark lord unknown.  
The flame-haired maiden whom he saved from the serpent King owns his heart and to him must be wed.  
By the new Dawn of his sixteenth year, a bond must form, or all that is light shall fail.  
The one born as the seventh month dies shall fail in his mission and the Dark lord shall reign unchallenged for one thousand years.  
The champion will have one chance to learn the power by the Dark lord unknown._

"The Dark Lord seems to think this means that Potter should have married someone by New Year's Day or we will lose the war. It seems that Potter will be unable to stop the Dark Lord if he didn't. But to whom should he have been wed?" Snape growled.

Dumbledore fell backward into his chair as he sat down at his desk. The ever-present twinkle in his eyes was extinguished and for some unexplainable reason, tears appeared in those brilliant blue eyes.

Quietly, he called a house elf to bring Madam Pomfrey to care for Snape. "This is not a good thing. Please excuse me, Severus, but I must have a moment to consider this new development. This is certainly not a good thing, and all implications must be considered before I can take any further action."

Madam Pomfrey bustled in moments later and began to tend to Snape. She quickly made him drink an energy-restoring potion and then helped him out of his chair, guiding him down the spiralling stairs to the Hospital wing for further treatment.

As Snape left the office, he heard Dumbledore sigh, "This is going to be a very long night."

When Harry arrived the next afternoon, he found himself in Professor McGonagall's office. She was supervising the Gryffindor students arriving by Floo after their Christmas holidays, and she almost pounced on him as he stumbled out of the fireplace. Ron and Ginny, who had preceded him, were standing by the door waiting for him and both had similar concerned looks on their faces when she sent them back to Gryffindor Tower while telling Harry to wait.

Harry saw them glance back as they left and was startled by McGonagall when she said, "Mr Potter, Professor Dumbledore needs to speak to you. He said that it was rather urgent."

Harry opened his eyes in surprise at this, but quickly replied. "Yes, Professor, is there anything else you can tell me?"

"No, Mr. Potter. Please do hurry," she said as she turned to her fire to await the next student arrival.

Harry prompted her, "Um, Professor, the password for the gargoyle statue?"

"Yes, sorry Mr. Potter. The password is Mars Bars." McGonagall answered as she dismissed Harry and turned her attention back to the Floo.

"Thank you, Professor," Harry said as he turned to continue on his way to the Headmaster's office.

As Harry walked quickly through the halls he wondered to himself why Dumbledore would want to see him so soon after returning from the Christmas Holidays. '_Could this have anything to do with that feeling I had the other night? I don't think Moony or Mr. Weasley would have repeated what I told them in confidence.'_

Harry paused briefly in front of the gargoyle guarding the stairway to the Headmaster's office, gathering his thoughts. He glanced around and then muttered the password. Shaking his head as he marvelled at the Headmaster's absurd love of Muggle sweets, Harry mounted the moving staircase, and spiralled up. "Surely, if it was this important he would have contacted me at the Weasleys', and not waited for me to get back from the holidays," he told himself.

Because Harry was so uneasy about this meeting with the Headmaster, the ride up the stairs seemed to take an hour, but was really no more than thirty seconds. Arriving at the top of the stairs, he stepped onto the landing outside the door of the Head's office. "Well, I better get this over with," he muttered to himself, and forcing an outward appearance of calm that he really didn't feel, he reached to knock on the door.

However, before he could knock, Dumbledore called, "come in, Harry."

"How does he do that?" Harry wondered aloud as he opened the door and entered. "You wanted to speak with me, sir?"

"Yes, Harry. Please have a seat. Would you like a Sherbet Lemon?" greeted Dumbledore.

Harry noted that Dumbledore displayed an outward calm, but there was a tension in the air that he could not identify the cause of. "Thank you, sir, but no, thank you." Harry sat on the edge of the offered seat, but chose not to accept the sweet. "Professor McGonagall was not able to tell me why you needed to see me, sir."

"That is because I did not tell her, Harry. You see, this information was not something I felt comfortable sharing with anyone. Per our agreement of last June, I am telling you something concerning both yourself and Voldemort as soon as I am able. Unfortunately, I find myself in an undesirable situation," Dumbledore began, causing Harry to groan, because if Dumbledore thought it was bad, that usually meant that it was going to be horrible for Harry.

Dumbledore noted Harry's reaction and continued, "Harry, in this case I am afraid that I must agree with your assessment of the situation. It seems that... I have... made a grievously large mistake." Dumbledore paled, his usual twinkle was gone from his eyes, and he looked absolutely ancient.

"Something should have happened by New Year's Eve, but didn't," Harry commented dryly and without thinking.

"How did you know? I was only given the information yesterday evening, and was not able to verify it until this morning," Dumbledore asked, surprise evident in his voice.

"Unlucky guess," Harry responded. "All day long on New Year's Eve I had a feeling of extreme unease. It only got worse as the day went on, until midnight. Since then, I have had what can only be described as a nagging feeling of hopelessness. Almost as if the world were ending. So what was it that was missed?" Harry said with a frown.

Dumbledore drew a breath and while slowly releasing it, began to tell Harry the news. "I am unsure if I really want to tell you this," he confessed, "but there has been a second prophecy discovered. It basically stated that you had to marry a certain young woman before midnight New Year's Eve, or the war against Voldemort would be lost..."

"Bloody hell," interrupted Harry. "How was I supposed to get married? I don't even have a girlfriend." Harry began to rant and stood to prowl the room like a caged predator. "And I am sure that none of the girls I know would be interested without some real work on my part."

"No, Harry, Miss Chang would most certainly not fulfil the requirements set by this second prophecy, and neither, for that matter, would your friends Miss Lovegood or Miss Granger, nor any other young woman in your year or above." Harry stopped pacing, realizing that Dumbledore had ruled out most of the girls he knew, and that really left only one person. '_Surely it couldn't be…'_ Harry thought to himself before he turned and faced Dumbledore who looked him straight in the eye and recited the second prophecy for him.

Harry listened to the prophecy as he dropped heavily back in the chair. With his suspicions confirmed, he found himself speaking before thinking. "There is no way possible that it could be her. No, I would never consider it … would I?" he added almost as an afterthought.

Dumbledore asked softly, "Who can it not be, Harry? Why would you never consider it?"

"Why would you think it would be Ginny Weasley?" Harry immediately said, realizing only after saying it aloud that he had done so.

Dumbledore looked at Harry with what seemed a calculating expression on his face. "Harry, Miss Weasley would be a nearly perfect match for the girl of that prophecy. The only question that I have is; does she own your heart?" Dumbledore's words broke into Harry's thoughts, making him realize what he had been dreading since seeing Ginny with Dean last September.

He tried to hide his feelings, failing miserably and after pausing at Dumbledore's more thoughtful expression, Harry spoke, "But Ginny and I are just friends; she's dating one of my dorm mates. Besides, she got over her crush on me years ago. She doesn't have that kind of interest in me anymore; any attempt to get her interested in me now would be disastrous to our friendship."

"I understand your concern, Harry; however, prophecies do not often ask the people they concern if they like each other. Had only one or two past events been different, I find that the thought of seeing you and Miss Weasley together would be a great deal easier to believe," Dumbledore said with a knowing look focused on Harry.

"Well, those events happened as they did, so how does knowing this help us now?" Harry commented dryly.

"I believe that knowledge is truly a great weapon, Harry. And often find that what we want most can often be found with a little research," Dumbledore replied.

"Okay, what are we going to do about this now that we know? What help is it for us to know something after it is too late to act on it? I would think a Time-Turner might be of help if there were still any left after the battle at the Ministry last spring," Harry said thoughtfully.

"True. We need to consider our options very carefully. However, a Time-Turner would be of no help in this situation as it only allows a person to go back twenty-four hours at most. Now, as to Miss Weasley, it will be important to consider your words when you talk to her next. She should be informed as soon as possible," Dumbledore said.

Harry looked up sharply at the headmaster. "Professor, I think that I should leave telling her anything about this to you. I have enough people trying to hex, jinx, and curse me as it is. Now that I think of it, I will also let you be the one to tell Mr. and Mrs. Weasley about the situation."

Dumbledore paled even more at the thought of telling either of the Weasley women of the fact that Ginevra and Harry should already be married, and that this particular oversight would now very likely cost them the war. He knew that despite Harry's assertion to the contrary, young Miss Weasley still carried a torch for Harry, and had occasionally been heard to comment on how nice it would be to be alone with Harry in a broom cupboard.

Harry and Dumbledore discussed the other situations for another few hours before Harry said, glancing at his watch, "Sir, it is really late and I awoke earlier than usual this morning."

"You're right, Harry," Dumbledore said. "I will keep working on this situation. One more thing; would you have a problem if I asked for a little help on this matter from some of your friends?"

"Who?" asked Harry.

"Well, Harry, Miss Granger is one of those I was thinking of. In addition, Miss Lovegood and a couple of others who I believe would be useful in this case." Dumbledore said.

"Sir," Harry began. "I really wish that my friends didn't have to know about this. They have enough things to worry about. I know Ginny is happy in her relationship with Dean Thomas, so I certainly hope she doesn't find out, yet." Dumbledore nodded in understanding, his face displaying sympathy.

Harry stood and began pacing, trying to work out his feelings about his friends, or indeed anyone finding out about this second prophecy or the problems it would cause.

_They deserve to know the danger they are in, _one voice said in his head.

Harry responded, _Yes I know that, but some things should not be discussed._

_You mean because of how Ron would react to you and Ginny being a couple?_ a second voice said. Why this one sounded like Arthur Weasley, Harry couldn't say. But it made him pause and consider his reasons before answering it.

_Well of course I am worried about what Ron would think. He's my best mate, and I don't want him to hate me._ Harry shook his head as he considered his own words. He stopped pacing and looked directly at Dumbledore before saying aloud, "How could I face them if they knew, sir. It is hard enough being the hero they expect me to be. To have them be disappointed that I can't save them anymore, I don't think I could handle how they would treat me."

"I understand you are not happy about others learning of this, but I promise to not tell them anything they do not need to know. Now I think you should consider the fact that these people are your friends and they will love and respect you anyway. In fact, it would probably be better received if you were the one to tell them. That way you could better judge their reactions and tell them what you feel they need to know. Now it is late so I guess we should call it a night."

"Very well, sir. I will try to tell them something. Good night, Professor."

"Good night, Harry." Dumbledore said, ending the discussion and letting Harry return to the Gryffindor common room.

A few minutes after reaching the portrait of the Fat Lady, Harry saw Hermione returning from her prefect rounds. He was quiet as he waited for her to give the password so they could both get into the common room.

"You forgot to ask for the password from Professor McGonagall, didn't you?" she asked when she saw him waiting by the portrait. Hermione walked up to him, and without pausing for a breath, said, "Harry, Professor McGonagall said you had to go to see the Headmaster. What was so important that he kept you out past curfew?"

Harry didn't answer her immediately but simply looked at her and then at the closed portrait hole before whispering, "Not out here."

Once inside, Harry said, "Dumbledore received some news and wanted to keep me updated on what was happening." Dropping into his favourite chair before continuing, Harry said, "He also said that he had a research project to discuss with you, Luna, and a few others he trusts. Apparently, he wants you to work with him on solving a problem that has arisen. He asked me to tell you to meet with him tomorrow after breakfast."

Sitting in the chair beside him, Hermione studied Harry's facial expression and body posture. Then coming to a decision, she said, "Harry, something must really be bothering you. You are just not your usual self today." Harry quietly stared at the fire not sure how to answer, so she continued, "Does it have anything to do with what Dumbledore wanted to discuss with you? Was it bad news?"

Harry quickly answered both questions at once, "Yes!"

Pleased to have received some type of answer, Hermione pressed forward with her questions. "Well, what was it he wanted to talk about? Did it have anything to do with Voldemort?"

"Yes, it did," Harry replied. He paused, watching Hermione solemnly, giving her the impression that he had grave news. "Hermione, we are really good friends, right?"

"Of course we are. Why do you ask?"

"I need you to understand what I am asking and why I am asking it." Harry drew a breath. "A second prophecy was brought to Dumbledore's attention a little over twenty-four hours ago. It said that I had to marry a girl fitting a very specific description by a certain date, which has recently passed."

Hermione's derisive snort reminded Harry of what she thought of Divination, but he continued with his story. "Yes, I know that they are only accurate if someone believes in them. Unfortunately, this one is tied directly into the one that is already causing me problems."

"Harry, how can you be sure that this prophecy says the time has recently passed?" she asked.

Harry answered almost mechanically, "Because the recording orb in the Department of Mysteries was dead, and it was still active on the thirtieth of December."

"So, who would have been the lucky girl? Do I know her?"

"Um, Hermione, I need you to promise me that you will not tell anyone if I tell you." Harry looked her directly in the eye. "I know that she has a boyfriend and that she is happy with him. Now promise me you will say nothing, please."

"Alright, Harry, I promise to try to avoid saying anything to anyone. You know I will do my best, but I have to follow my conscience. If I am going to help, then I need to know everything that you can tell me. If this person is a friend of mine, then I think I could tell her in a discreet manner that will not endanger her current relationship."

Harry stared in astonishment, and then after a quick deliberation made the choice to tell her everything. "Hermione, you need to understand that I don't want to hurt anyone, and I think that knowing the information I am about to tell you, could cause problems with her relationship."

"I swear Harry, that I will only tell her if I can be sure that it will not cause her a problem with her boyfriend. Okay?" Hermione said with a sombre expression.

"Good enough." Harry paused to consider how to begin. "If you were me, how would you have told a person you are only friends with that you had to get married by a certain date or else a Dark lord will rule the world? Especially if you had been told by some of that person's siblings that the person in question had feelings for you, and that you had been told that they said they had got over those feelings, but you really had no idea what to believe."

"Harry, please tell me that you are not talking about Ginny Weasley." Hermione practically squealed, while doing her best to keep her voice quiet. "She would be so hurt if that was the case and you did not at least tell her. Then again, she would not be happy that you and her were not together, especially if it was necessary to defeat Voldemort. How will you tell her, Harry? Are you planning to tell her soon or...?"

Hermione was off on a lengthy list of questions. Harry marvelled at how one of his two oldest friends seemed to be able to talk for almost ten minutes without appearing to take a breath. Finally realizing that he was not likely to end this rant without speaking quickly, he interrupted, "Hermione, will you please take a breath? You are starting to frighten me with these continuous questions. Please remember I can only answer one at a time, okay?" The last sounding more like a question than a statement. "Now, one at a time, and I will try to tell you everything that I know," Harry said.

"Um, okay." Hermione took a breath and started again. "I guess, I should ask them more slowly. Oh, I think I should also take notes on this. Wait right here, I'll be right back."

She jumped up and ran to her dormitory, _'Probably to get some parchment and a quill to take notes with',_ Harry thought. And sure enough she returned after quickly gathering parchment, quill, and ink. Hermione sat and unrolled the parchment, then opened the ink bottle, dipped the quill in, and began to write what Harry told her as she asked him to repeat some of his previous thoughts and ideas. Then she continued with more specific questions.

She wrote down her first question as she asked the same of Harry. "Harry, I need to ask you this first before I can do anything to help. Do you currently have, or have you had special feelings for Ginny?"

Harry's eyes were fixed as he looked anywhere except at Hermione. "What type of special feelings, are you talking about?" he answered, trying to avoid this particular topic. He still wasn't sure if that was something he wanted to talk about, not even with Hermione.

"Please, Harry," Hermione said with surprising casualness. The hint of a mischievous smile appeared on her face before she continued, "Your blushing says more than your words. Now will you just please answer the question. If you don't have feelings for her beyond friendship, it would be useless to go any further in this manner. Neither of you would be happy."

Harry took advantage of her pause to blurt out, "Alright, yes, I have feelings for her that go beyond friendship, but I am not sure even how to describe them. I will also say... umm," pausing for a moment to compose himself, he continued, "I have had these feelings for the past few years, but was unsure how to approach her, or if I even should."

This caused Hermione to pause. "Harry," she squealed, "How could you? Ginny cried herself to sleep so many nights, simply because you never noticed her."

Hermione paused for a second to glance at Harry as a realization came to her. She looked more closely into his eyes, confirming what she had just realized. "That is why you don't want to tell her," she said. "You're afraid. The brave conqueror of the mighty Dark Lord, the one who can send the greatest evil on earth running for his life, is afraid of a little, teenage, red-haired girl."

Looking closer still, Hermione realized even more, "No, you're not afraid, you're terrified. Is the thought of someone loving you unconditionally that frightening?"

"Not of being loved, but of losing the love offered by the only family I have ever known. If I did or said something that hurt her, they would never forgive me." Harry's voice dropped almost to a whisper.

"Now you know that is not true. Mrs. Weasley loves you as if you were her own son. Better even," Hermione began, "she would be as likely to blame Ginny for hurting you, as to blame you for hurting her. Oh dear, this is a conundrum, isn't it?"

"Now you see why I never said anything. I'm not even sure if I would call the feelings I have for her love or not. If I were to have to put a name to them, I would have to call them... desire for companionship and mutual understanding."

Harry paused, and then looked Hermione directly in the eye before saying, "You know that I think of you as the closest thing to a sister that I have ever known. I am about to trust you with something that I would never tell anyone else. Even telling that, I'm not sure if I want to say this, but it should help you to understand this situation better."

Harry took a deep breath and, slowly releasing it, he began, "This past summer, when we were at the Burrow, Ginny and I became close. The nightmares I was having about Sirius and the Ministry of Magic were causing me to wake after only a few hours of sleep each night. Rather than wake anyone, I would make my way downstairs as quietly as I could and find a relaxing position to sit for the rest of the morning. Not long after I was comfortable, Ginny would come and join me and we would sit and talk for hours as if we had been friends forever. The conversation was comfortable, and flowed between us as if it was natural. I must say that I enjoyed talking to her more than I ever enjoyed talking to you or Ron." Seeing the hurt look on Hermione's face, Harry continued quickly, "She would just sit and listen and let me talk until I had said everything I needed to say. I was unable to go back to bed, but would often find myself distracted from my troubles, and could convince myself for a short time I didn't have the whole weight of the world on my shoulders."

"Oh," Hermione commented. "I sometimes woke up and wondered where Ginny was, but always assumed she was out flying. She told me that she loved flying at night when she was by herself, because no one was there to judge or criticize her."

Harry nodded and then continued, "This lasted for the entire time I was visiting the Burrow this summer. Then we got on the train, and when I suggested we find a seat, she reminded me that she was dating Dean Thomas, and was going to sit with him." Harry paused as he remembered the hurt he had felt that morning. He continued a little more slowly, as if reluctant to say any more, but pressed on nevertheless. "I wished her a good day and after some searching, I found the cabin I was in when you and Ron joined me later. But not before being reminded one more time of the fact that she was with Dean and apparently had no feelings for me beyond simple friendship."

The tears that had been threatening to fall for the past few minutes slowly rolled down his cheeks as he asked Hermione the question that had been bothering him since that day. "Despite others telling me that Ginny had those kinds of feelings for me, I have never really seen any evidence of them. I mean, she would never stay in the same room with me, or talk to me. She treated me like I was some kind of horrifying monster. Then she started talking to me, and I thought things might soon change. I realized that I was starting to have feelings for her, but I didn't understand them at first. I started to consider trying to spend time getting to know her better, then that day in Hogsmeade you told me she had got over me and moved on.

"It was … uncomfortable to find that she was talking to me now, only because she had started going out with other blokes. I would say it was painful, but the feelings I had then, I really didn't understand them. That and I had a stupid crush on Cho." Tears falling freely now, Harry wiped his face, and whispered, "What was so wrong with me that she would only talk to or even stay in the same room with me if she was dating another bloke?"

Hermione had no idea what to say. After all, she was the one who had encouraged Ginny to go out with other people so Harry would notice her. "Harry," she said softly, wrapping him in a hug, "you really were interested in Ginny all of that time?"

"Looking back now and thinking about it, I have to say yeah, but I was so scared of destroying the rest of my little circle of friends that seemed so fragile. I..." He paused for a moment to try taking a calming breath, and continued, "I really didn't know how to even approach her. Look what a mess of things I made of my date with Cho. That should tell you why I was so afraid of messing things up with the Weasleys by asking Ginny out."

"Harry, you mean to tell me that you kept something that important from Ron and... well, from me at least. I can understand why you kept it from Ron, but how did you keep me from noticing your feelings in an unguarded moment?"

"Simple," Harry said, sarcasm dripping from his voice, "I was raised by the Dursleys, and when that happens, you learn to never let your feelings show; unless you want to lose everything that matters to you. Anytime I showed emotion growing up, I would often find myself on the receiving end of a beating by Dudley and his friends."

"Didn't your Aunt and Uncle ever say anything to him to stop him?"

"Well, sometimes they would give him umm... advice on how to make the punches hurt more, but never would they speak in my favour. Dumbledore said that even though they took me in grudgingly, they still took me in. But they had a reason for everything they did."

"Surely Dumbledore would have found someone better if he could."

"I know he would, but the fact remains that he didn't. The only consolation I have in all of that is the fact that Voldemort said that I was better protected there than even Dumbledore knew. What he meant by that, I have no clue."

"Well," Hermione began, glancing at her parchment again, "I think we need to get to bed: it appears I have a meeting with Dumbledore tomorrow." She smiled softly as she brushed Harry's hair from his forehead, exposing his famous scar. She nodded and, kissing him on the forehead, said with a short giggle, "Goodnight, Little Brother."

"Good night, Big Sister," said Harry with a smirk as he stood and glanced down at her, before making his way up the stairs to his dormitory.

Hermione had returned to the common room so quickly when she went for her quill that she had failed to notice the shadow that followed her down. Her belongings in her hands, she froze as she reached the bottom of the stairs, staring into the soft brown eyes of Ginny Weasley. "How much did you hear?" she asked, smiling gently.

"Enough," the redhead said. "What does he mean by that comment 'what was so wrong with me that she would only talk to or even stay in the same room with me only if she was dating another bloke?' I talked to him on countless occasions when I wasn't dating, and did he ever express any interest in me then?"

"He did say that one reason he never mentioned wanting to go out with you was that if you two did start dating and things went badly, he would lose not only his best mate, but the closest thing to a family he has ever known," Hermione said.

"But..." Ginny paused when another part of the conversation she had overheard came back to her. "Tom can't win, Hermione," she said suddenly. "We can't let him. There must be a way to cheat this prophecy. There must be."

"I know, Ginny," the older girl said, "but I need time and help to find it."

"You'll have as much help as I can give you, and I will bring those I trust with Harry's life. Not just the ones Dumbledore trusts, but we are going to need a cover story for those not in the Order."

"I know," Hermione replied. "But it really is late and we both need to get up early. This is your OWL year after all."

"Okay, good-night." Both girls hugged as they turned to climb the stairs. "Harry will win, and we will be there with him to celebrate the victory, and make that bastard Tom Riddle curse the day his parents conceived him," Ginny growled quietly.

The intensity of Ginny's emotions frightened Hermione for a moment, then she paused to consider what the younger girl had just said, and with a smile told her, "I have got to admit that is the best suggestion I have heard all day." Giggling, they climbed the stairs to their respective dorms and went to bed.

Ginny lay in bed a few minutes, thinking about all she had heard. _'How could Harry not know I had loved him all that time? How could he think that I would only talk to him... well, I did only really talk to him since I had started dating Michael and then Dean. What am I going to do about Dean?_ _I really want to be with Harry, and I know that I can cheer him up if given the chance, but I honestly don't want to hurt Dean. He hasn't really given me a reason to break our relationship off.'_ She finally came to a decision, _'I can only hope that we will either grow apart, or Dean will find someone else to chase.'_

Thinking to herself, she concluded, _'Ginny, you have really dug yourself into a mess this time.'_ Exhaustion took her soon after, but her sleep was plagued by strange dreams, and she found herself waking with little rest the next morning.

The following morning, shortly after breakfast, Hermione found herself sitting in Dumbledore's office, just as Harry had the evening before. The headmaster sat back in his chair behind his desk, his palms pressed together just under his chin. He looked unusually serious.

"Miss Granger," Albus Dumbledore began, "I have called you here to assist me in a little research project."

"This has to do with what you told Harry yesterday, correct, sir?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, it does. I assume he informed you of the entire problem then?"

"Yes, sir. And Ginny knows also. She overheard us talking and wants to do all she can to help."

"She knows and did not try to hex Harry for not telling her?" Dumbledore asked in astonishment.

"That is correct, sir," Hermione replied, and then thinking it best to continue, said, "she did however mumble something about hexing someone until they cursed their parents for the day they were conceived, but I really couldn't hear who she was talking about. Although, I'm reasonably certain that she didn't mean you, sir; the possibility remains that if Harry loses to Voldemort, you might want to remain alert."

"Thank you Miss Granger, I shall remember that," he said with a sombre nod. "Now to the reason I have asked you here. I would like you to begin researching the possibility of sending either a message or someone back in time, and the effects it might have on this situation." Hermione gasped, as Dumbledore continued, "In order to maximize the probability of finding a solution, please contact those you can trust in addition to Miss Lovegood, and Miss Weasley. I will allow you unlimited access to the Restricted Section of the Hogwarts' library, my own private library, and the Black family library from Grimmauld Place. Any other place you may be able to gather information from without breaking too many rules will be helpful. I will also include some people from the Order I know will have Harry's best interest at heart such as Molly Weasley, and Remus Lupin."

Pausing for only a moment, Hermione asked, "Professor, what about the Room of Requirement? Do you think it might provide us with some helpful information?"

"Yes Miss Granger, it could give us the answer we are looking for; however, the more information we can gather, the better our chances of success."

"Professor, you just mentioned wanting to include some people from the Order. Who among them could be most helpful in this situation?"

"Who might you ask if you were me, Miss Granger? In fact I think I will give you responsibility of putting this team together." Dumbledore paused before saying with more emphasis, "And ask those that you trust with Harry's life, because if too many people learn about this, then Voldemort will make every possible effort to prevent our success."

"Yes, sir. I will only talk to those I can trust, and no one else," Hermione said as she began to mentally form a list of those to ask.

"Miss Granger, there is one more thing I need to ask of you. I need you to find a list of prophecies which failed to be fulfilled for any reason and tell me what happened if the person they were about intentionally acted in a manner to ensure they no longer applied to them." Dumbledore then excused her to get to work.

Hermione had spent the day planning who she would get to help her on this assignment. Well she would most certainly include those who were in the DA the previous year. She wasn't sure about including either Ginny or Luna because they were in their fifth year and should be studying for their OWLs, but she knew that neither of them would allow her to leave them out. "How can I include those two and not interfere with their studies?" Then the answer came to her, "They can work on the prophecy portion of the assignment. Luna is in Divination, and Ginny has more of an understanding of it than I do."

Happy with herself for the simple solution to that problem, Hermione began to contact the people she had chosen to help her. She had prepared a paper similar to the DA sign-up sheet of the previous year. "While I may want to trust them. They may still cause problems."

By the following day, Hermione had everything prepared. She had used the fireplace in McGonagall's office to contact the Weasleys and some of the members of the Order. Finding other Gryffindors had been easy. However, the students she had wanted to include from the other houses had to be found and contacted in the Great Hall or the library. She gave each m all the same message. "Please meet the Headmaster and myself in the Room of Requirement after dinner this evening. It is important and I have to ask you not to discuss this with anyone before that meeting. Can you do that for me?"

Hermione, along with Ron and Harry arrived before anyone else. When she opened the door to the Room of Requirement, she had to laugh at the expressions on both Harry and Ron's faces. She knew they had heard her asking for a room where she could tell people what they needed to know, and were probably expecting something like the Transfiguration classroom. Instead, she noted happily, the room arranged it self more like the library with three big study tables and some seats at the front for the trio and the Headmaster.

Hermione heard Harry mutter to Ron, "Why is it like the library?"

While waiting for the others to arrive, Hermione, Harry, and Ron explored the room. After about five minutes Professor Dumbledore arrived along with the adults, followed by the students Hermione invited.

They all took seats at the tables quickly and quietly, looking anxious and a little curious as to why they were there. They also looked a bit worried, except for Luna, who appeared as calm and distracted as ever. When they had settled, Hermione began to speak, "I asked each of you to gather here today for a very special reason. It seems that a problem has arisen, and we are the people who are most trusted to solve it.

"Please remember what happened to Marietta Edgecombe," Hermione continued. Ron sniggered, until she shot him a dirty look, and then he subsided, his ears reddening slightly. "This is so important that I am going to have to ask that you to sign a magically binding contract to the fact that you will never talk about what you are asked to do with anyone who is not part of this group. If any of you feel that you cannot sign this contract, then please leave now before you learn something that you do not want to know."

Hermione waited for a minute while the group looked at each other deciding among themselves if they should stay or leave. After a few moments, not a single person had moved from their seats and they all looked at Hermione expectantly. "Very well," she said. "Here is the contract." She passed the paper to the group and watched as they read and signed it.

While the others were reading and signing, she turned to Ron and Harry. "Ron, I think we all know how you feel about research for anything other than Quidditch, so I am asking that you and Neville never leave Harry alone at any time." At the strange glances they shared she continued, "What we are doing will all be for nothing if Harry dies before we can finish." Both nodded in understanding. After the contract was signed, Hermione rolled it up and handed it to Dumbledore.

"Now that we have the preliminaries out of the way, I need each of you to take the assignments I have for you seriously. Lavender, Parvati, Ginny, Colin, and Luna, you will be group one and will be assigned a special task. I will tell you about it later when the other two groups have their assignments," Hermione said, singling out her roommates and the fifth years for the question of the prophecies. Turning to the remainder she said, "Susan Bones, Padma Patil, and I will work as the second group along with Fred and George Weasley, who will be joining us momentarily. The third group will be composed of Molly Weasley, Remus Lupin, Bill Weasley, and Fleur Delacour. These are such important projects that each group will need to finish as soon as possible. It is essential that all available information be included in your reports."

Parvati spoke first, "Hermione, what are we doing that is so important?"

"Making it possible for Harry to defeat Voldemort," Most of those present flinched when the name was mentioned, but all of them understood the need for Harry to be victorious. "Group three will be working on a means of sending messages back in time. Yes I know Time-Turners are useful, but they only go back twenty-four hours at most. The message needs to be as detailed as possible, and will need to be sent to only one person in order to avoid the danger of the wrong person finding out too much and causing a paradox with the timeline. Please insure that nothing else can interfere with the message. Assuming that there is a means of doing this, the other two groups should thankfully become unnecessary.

"If group three can't find the information we need, then group two will hopefully come up with a means of time-travelling for a person or group of people to get the message back to the appropriate time." The assembled people glanced at each other trying to determine if Hermione had finally gone off the deep end or simply not in control of all of her faculties. "Thank you, and please do the best you can to compile a large amount of information." And with that the second and third groups were dismissed.

As the others left, Hermione turned back to the first group and said, "You are charged with learning all you can about prophecies and how they work." Glancing at each member of Group One, she added, "I will say that I am personally sceptical, but evidence to the contrary has proven me wrong before. Please be careful what you study, and remember that anything could possibly be useful. In particular we need to know if it is it possible for one who is under the effect of a valid prophecy to avoid its results, or even step away from its control. In other words, if a prophecy was activated by someone, and it said you had to either kill them, or they had to kill you, and no one else could kill either of you, you have to determine what the effects of another person killing either person one would be. I also need you to determine if it would be possible for one of them to take their own life, thus negating or even cheating that prophecy."

She paused at this point to glance at each person present, "I know none of us want to consider 'that' as a possible outcome, but it may be necessary." She turned to look at Harry for a brief moment before continuing, "Also I need you to find a list of prophecies which failed to be fulfilled for any reason, as well as what happened if the person they concerned intentionally acted in a manner to ensure they no longer applied to them. Or what happened to the person or persons if they did not find a way to do so."

As Hermione finished describing what each was to do, she concluded by saying, "You should all know that a prophecy was given which says that either Harry kills Voldemort or Voldemort kills Harry. Our problem is that a second prophecy which was believed to pertain to the time after Harry was victorious actually contained requirements to be met before defeating Voldemort. This prophecy said that Harry had to do a certain thing with a certain person by midnight on New Year's Eve or Voldemort would win. We did not know this until it was too late. Three days too late to be exact. Now it is up to us to find a way to overcome this obstacle to help Harry be victorious."

Hermione finished her speech by giving each group their specific instructions and sending them on their way to find out what each would need in order to succeed. "Group Three will need to look in the library at Harry's house in London first, and then Dumbledore will give you access to his private library. Groups One and Two will be allowed unrestricted access to the Restricted Section of the library, as well as the other two libraries I have just mentioned. This should make our tasks easier."

Two weeks later,Eleven Death Eaters congregated to make an attack. When they had gathered, Voldemort issued his orders to them, "You are to provide a diversion for Wormtail to enter the building, and then come back. You may torture or kill anyone you find, but if you encounter Potter, you are to avoid killing or injuring him. That shall be Wormtail's task. He is to perform it in an especially painful manner, for the blood-traitors that is." The last comment was accompanied by a satisfied smirk.

"Yes, Master. We understand and will obey. How long should we give the infiltrator to enter the building before returning, my Lord?"

Turning to Pettigrew, Voldemort said, "You can enter in less than five minutes."

"Yes my Lord, but I desire ten minutes in order to be certain of success," the short, balding man responded.

"Why so long Wormtail?" Voldemort glared at the man as he asked the question.

"My lord, I desire the extra time in order to insure that I may enter the building as discretely as possible. If I am able to enter without anyone seeing or hearing me, then I can be assured of fulfilling your orders quickly," Wormtail answered, knowing that to do otherwise was to invite the wrath of the Dark Lord.

Pausing for only a moment to think of his plan and his desire to see it completed, Voldemort said, "Very well." Turning to the rest of his followers present, he said, "You will give Wormtail ten minutes and then you will return."

"Yes my Lord," said the leader of the small group of Death Eaters. "We will obey your commands at once."

"See that you do." Chuckling to himself, Voldemort continued, "Fail me or disobey me, and you shall all be fed to my snake Nagini. Your Portkeys are prepared, now go!"

They broke into two separate groups, the first of six and the other of five. They each touched their assigned Portkeys and after five seconds felt as if a hook behind their navel was pulling them forward, and they were gone, leaving only Voldemort in his sanctum, alone.

Dumbledore had spent these last two weeks fretting over how or even whether to tell Molly and Arthur about their family's role in the second prophecy. He knew it had to be done sooner or later, and was getting worried as to what Harry's reaction would be to him withholding information. Yet, to his surprise, Dumbledore found himself balancing his fear of Molly's reaction if she was told against Harry's if she was not. Eventually one evening he sighed as he got up from his chair and walked over to the fireplace in his office. Throwing a pinch of Floo powder into the flames, Dumbledore asked them to come and talk to him. A few moments later the senior Weasleys were sitting in front of his desk. Arthur looked concerned, and Molly's expression was even harder to read then usual: was she angry? Worried? Impatient? Dumbledore was not reassured by her expression; Molly in a temper was more dangerous than her twins especially if it involved those she considered as part of her family.

"Albus, why did you need to talk to Molly and me? I know she is working on that special project, and we both wonder why these things will be of help in defeating You-Know-Who."

"First, Arthur, I have been trying to decide the best way of telling you both this information for the last two weeks, and have come to the conclusion that the whole truth is the best."

Dumbledore spent the next twenty minutes telling Arthur and Molly Weasley of the first prophecy and the effect it had on Harry's life. He answered their questions concerning what he had done to help prepare Harry for the task of ridding the world of Voldemort.

Finally, just as he was getting to the second prophecy and how it would affect the Weasley family, Fawkes made a sound that drew his attention to the window. Looking out on the grounds, what he saw made his heart sink into the pit of his stomach.

Making a fighting retreat from the Quidditch pitch toward the castle were Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Harry Potter and two Aurors. They seemed to be taking turns covering for each other as they withdrew from a small force of six attacking Death Eaters. What really had him worried though was the second group of four Death Eaters to the right of the five retreating people.

Knowing that there was little time to act, Dumbledore placed his wand to his throat and mumbled, _"Sonorus."_ Then he said in a magically magnified voice that was heard throughout the school, "All students are to return to their common rooms without delay! Prefects, Head boy, and Head girl, as well as all staff members are to proceed to the Entrance Hall immediately! Anyone found out of their common rooms without approval of either the Deputy Headmistress or myself, will be subject to a month of detentions with Mr. Filch, and a deduction of one hundred house points.

"There is a Death Eater assault in progress, please return to your common rooms, NOW!" With that he murmured, _"Quietus,"_ and took the wand from his throat.

Turning to face the seated couple he said, "There are three students and two Aurors on the grounds making their way back from a detention. They are fighting their way to the castle now. One of them is Harry; the others are your son Ronald, and their friend Neville Longbottom. I am sorry, but we will have to finish this discussion later this evening. If you wish to help, then come with me."

Molly and Arthur had never seen this kind of fear from Dumbledore before. They hurried to the Entrance Hall meeting the other called individuals on the way there. Ron, Neville, and Harry were fighting for their lives, and would hopefully be rescued as soon as possible. The discussion with the Headmaster had slipped their minds, and they were now worried about their boys, and what was happening to them.

Meanwhile, Dean Thomas was sitting alone at one of the worktables in the Gryffindor common room, his Charms homework open in front of him. But he was muttering to himself, grumbling about the secrets that Ginny was keeping from him. Although he had no idea what it was about, he found himself sure that it had to do with Harry Potter. He certainly did not like the fact that Harry had given Ginny a silver charm bracelet for Christmas and she seemed to like it more than the golden necklace he had given her. "What is that git doing giving my girlfriend jewellery. Even if he is the Boy-Who-Lived, where does that give him the right to steal my girlfriend?" His eyes shifted to where Ginny was talking with Parvati, Lavender, and that fifth year boy she was friend with, Crawling Creepy or whatever his name was.

Dean sat staring at the group, wondering what was so important that Ginny didn't have enough time for him anymore. He could count on one hand the number of times they had even kissed since returning to Hogwarts after the Christmas holidays. Finally making up his mind to go and see what was so important he rose to his feet only to be surprised by the sound of the Headmaster's voice magnified many times over.

The common room became a madhouse as the younger students began to crowd the stairwells to their dorms while the older ones began to prepare to fight the attackers if they made it to the tower. Dean glanced at Ginny to see that she was assisting the younger students to get to their rooms. He knew she might not be back down until after the attack ended. "Damn," he muttered to himself, "I will have to talk to her later."

But later seemed to be forever in coming…


	3. Chapter 2: Grim Solutions to Dire Proble

**02: Grim Solutions to Dire Problems**

As the attack warning was resounding through the castle, a group of students were gathered in the corner of the common room, doing their part to help Dumbledore with the research that was needed. Ginny, Colin, Parvati, and Lavender had completed their assigned task and were collaborating on the final report to be presented to the groups later that week.

Hermione, seated nearby, stood and carefully laid her book aside. Glancing over her shoulder as she went through the portrait hole, she saw that Ginny had begun assisting some of the younger students as they went to their rooms. She then joined the other prefects and Head Girl Katie Bell, making their way to the Entrance Hall as quickly as possible. They had all heard the warning about the attack, but Hermione was more fearful than most because she knew that Ron, Harry, and Neville should be coming back to the common room from their assigned detention of tuning the school brooms.

After everyone who had been summoned was gathered in the Entrance Hall, Dumbledore told them that there were two groups of Death Eaters, one of four and one of six, and that they were fighting with three students and two Aurors. When he told them the students' names they all made the decision to go and assist them.

"I cannot stop you from going, but I must insist that each of you remember that those you will be facing think nothing of killing innocent children, and are more than likely to harm you if you attack them." Dumbledore glanced to each person in turn then said, "Very well." Turning he conjured a rope and, pointing his wand at it, said, "_Portus._"

The rope glowed blue for a moment, then Dumbledore said, "This Portkey will take those who wish to assist to the bottom of the stairs. There, we will go to the aid of those trapped outside; the rest of you will be responsible for stopping these attackers if they get into the castle." Hermione, Molly, Arthur, McGonagall, Flitwick, Snape, Dumbledore, and seven other prefects, along with ten Aurors assigned to provide security took hold of the rope and quickly found themselves at the bottom of the stairs leading up to the Entrance Hall.

Looking toward the sounds of battle, Dumbledore saw something that had never failed to sicken him. One of the three students had stumbled and a Death Eater took the chance to end his life. As a flash of sickly-green light left no doubt which curse was cast at the stumbling boy, one of the two Aurors lunged to knock him down and appeared to have succeeded.

Dumbledore stood watching the destruction and fighting for only a moment before he started toward the retreating group, speaking to himself, "I did not expect Tom to be so bold this soon, but I guess he is testing the defences before a major attack. I should probably inform Scrimgeour."

To Harry's horror, the Auror who had just knocked Neville to the ground had been caught by the Killing Curse and was dead before he hit the ground. Harry saw an opening and took the offensive with a Blasting hex. "_Bombarda_!" The spell leapt from his wand and landed among three Death Eaters, including the one who had just killed the Auror. All three found themselves airborne without the aid of a broom and soaring away from the blast, landing and showing no signs of rising to continue their part in the attack.

The four remaining defenders continued their fighting retreat toward the safety of the castle. They had almost reached the group that was coming to their rescue when one of the Death Eaters managed to hit Harry in the chest with a powerful curse that launched him fifty feet into the air. Harry flew up and then descended to earth so quickly that almost no one had a chance to do more than scream his name.

"HARRY!" The scream was almost universal, with the exception of Dumbledore, who cast _Arresto Momentum_. Almost too late: Harry's fall slowed, but he still hit the ground with more speed than was good. The rest of the group, seeing that Harry was down, did their best to drive the remaining Death Eaters from the area, and after a few minutes, succeeded.

Taking a quick count of the casualties, Dumbledore moved to Harry's side and, retrieving a rock, quickly cast the Portkey charm on it and calling Ron and Neville to join them said, "Harry needs immediate medical treatment. The two of you are to accompany him to the hospital wing and Madam Pomfrey will determine if he can be treated here or if he will need to be sent to St. Mungo's."

Both boys nodded and grasped the Portkey while holding Harry's hands. Moments later they each felt the now familiar tug behind their navels and were whisked away. They appeared in the hospital wing and were quickly shooed aside by the Healer to allow her to begin assessing Harry's condition.

Two Mediwitches had Flooed in from St Mungo's and were there helping the school Healer. They each took one of the boys and began to heal the minor cuts, bruises, and spell damage they had suffered. Neville and Ron both were staring glumly at their fallen friend as they were receiving medical care themselves.

In all of the commotion, no one saw a grey rat sneaking into the castle during the fighting, using a secret entrance discovered by the Marauders when they were still in school. Wandering around unnoticed by staff and students, Wormtail managed to find a suitable hiding place and began to enact the plan his master had outlined.

Dumbledore had used the distraction provided by the attack to consider how to tell the Weasley elders exactly how they and their family were involved in the situation surrounding Harry. The next morning they returned to his office and resumed the conversation where they had left off the previous evening.

"Molly, Arthur, I am not certain how else to say this, but I think the entire truth would be the easiest now. You remember how we discussed about the prophecy that was given not long before Harry was born?" Dumbledore began. "Well, about a year after the attack on the Potters, a second prophecy was given. This one I must confess I was not able to discover the contents of until Voldemort ordered Severus to tell me what it said. Apparently, one of his Death Eaters either overheard it or managed to question the person who had."

Dumbledore took a sip of his tea before continuing, "On the third of this month, I received the worst possible news. This prophecy contained requirements necessary for Harry to achieve victory over Voldemort."

Molly spoke up, "Albus, what do you mean, requirements for victory? Was that what Hermione meant by 'This prophecy said that Harry had to do a certain thing with a certain person by midnight on New Year's Eve or You-Know-Who would win?'"

"I am sorry to say so, but yes. I find that I must tell you its content, so please be patient with me." Dumbledore recited the prophecy exactly as Severus had told it to him then continued, "I did not want to believe that what I had heard was the truth, but I knew of the prophecy in question, and thought it would be a good idea to check on it."

Arthur took a turn, "That is why you came to visit the Ministry on the third? You were checking to see if the prophecy was still there, and if it was still active. What did you find?"

Dumbledore nodded silently and said, "I found the prophecy exactly where it was supposed to be, but the orb was black. It had failed, and when I checked the most recent log, I found that it was still unfulfilled on the twentieth of December. The only thing that makes sense is for the first dawn to pertain to New Year's Day. How Voldemort learned of this Prophecy is unknown to either myself or the Order's spies among Voldemort's followers."

Molly and Arthur looked at each other, realizing at the same moment who the red-haired princess must be, but neither knew whether to hope they were right or wrong. Turning back to Dumbledore, Molly said in barely more than a whisper, "The girl referred to is Ginny, isn't it?"

"Yes, Molly, of that much we are certain. However, the fact that we did not find out until it was too late still remains the worst part of the problem. I can only hope that the course of action we are taking will result in a solution to this crisis to the benefit of all of us."

"True, Headmaster," Arthur spoke up for the first time since arriving in the office. "Is there any help the ministry can offer at this time? If not, then it would be good for me to be getting back to the office."

"No, Arthur that will just about settle everything. Again, I am sorry. I know that you both consider Harry as your son, and I think young Ginevra always hoped to make him an official member of your family." This Dumbledore said with a grim, resigned smile. "I am sorry it was my mistake that cost them the future that both she and he deserve. They have both endured more than any young people should ever have to."

Arthur nodded as he stood, "Thank you, Albus, but I need to get back to the office. Molly, I will see you this evening, dear." Turning, he then excused himself from the headmaster's office and left the school to Apparate to the Ministry.

Molly also excused herself, "Thank you for telling us what is happening. I will be getting back to Grimmauld Place to try and be of help. Arthur and I will be back later this week to visit Harry. And thank you for the tea."

Two days later the opportunity presented itself for Wormtail to take his first step in securing what his master wanted. The boy who came down the hall was alone and an easy target. Transforming into his human form, he quickly said, "_Imperio_!" Placing the dark-skinned boy under the curse, he removed a vial of potion from his pocket and, handing it to the boy, commanded him, "Drink this, now." The boy attempted to resist for a few moments, but then complied with the command and drank.

The potion made it harder for the victim to break from the curse, and more willing to be controlled. In this case, the boy was wearing the colours of Gryffindor and, if Peter remembered correctly, shared a dorm with Harry Potter. This would make his task so much easier. All he needed to do was send the boy to kill Harry in his sleep.

"What is your name, boy?" Peter asked.

"Dean Thomas," the boy replied.

"Well, Dean Thomas," Peter drawled. "I have a task for you."

Though he did not know why, Dean Thomas looked at the rat-faced man and said, "As you command, Master."

"Now follow me." Wormtail turned and led Dean down a little-used hall into a secret chamber. It was one he had found by accident when he was at school. "Now, tell me everything you know about Harry Potter."

On the fifth day after the battle, Harry lay in the hospital wing, still unconscious. The Weasleys, minus Bill, Charlie and of course Percy, sat discussing among themselves about Harry and the second Prophecy. As they talked quietly, the doors opened and someone entered and walked down the line of beds until he reached the one where Harry lay with the Weasleys crowded around it.

Dean, entering the hospital wing, saw Ginny seated by Harry's bed. With a deep frown, he walked up behind her, and grabbing her by the shoulder, he turned her around, yelling, "Where the bloody hell have you been? I have been looking for you everywhere!"

Caught by surprise, Ginny asked, "What do you mean by where have I been?" Glancing around to her brothers and parents, she continued, "I've been right here visiting with my family. Why have you been looking everywhere for me? I told you I would be here."

This only seemed to anger Dean more, and Ginny felt herself growing angry with him for his overly possessive attitude of late. She certainly did not want to have a row with him here, in front of her parents and brothers.

Hearing the raised voices, Madam Pomfrey entered the hall, saying, "Now see here, this is a hospital. If you do not know how to speak quietly then you can leave at once."

Glancing at Madam Pomfrey, Dean told Ginny through gritted teeth, "We need to talk, now!" and turned, leading the way out of the hospital wing. Ginny glanced at her family and saw their reaction to her boyfriend's actions. Ron was looking at the floor, slowly shaking his head while holding the bridge of his nose. Fred and George were looking like they would soon have something to test on Dean for his horrible manners. Her father glared after the boy who had spoken so rudely to his little princess, clinching his fist as if he were ready to give the boy a real lesson in proper manners. And last, her mum was pointedly looking at her while obviously holding her tongue.

Realizing her mum wanted to say something but was trying to let her handle the problem herself, Ginny said softly, "I will be back in a little while. Tell me if I miss anything. Okay?" Ginny walked toward the doors and exited the hospital wing. Angrily she glanced around and, seeing Dean standing in the hallway, she pointed to an unused room down the hall. Not trusting herself to say anything, she led the way while quietly fuming.

As they entered the room, Ginny closed the door, and turning around was grabbed by the shoulders by Dean who kissed her passionately. Without thinking Ginny brought her knee to his crotch, causing him to stop and collapse to the floor while clutching himself in great pain. Standing there Ginny drew her wand, and moved to open the door and leave.

Dean coughed and then whined, "What was that for?"

"What do you mean by asking what was that for? You scream at me about missing me when I told you exactly where I would be," Ginny backed away slowly reaching the door, and took the handle in her hand, before continuing, "then when I take the time to talk with you, you grab me and start trying to kiss me and Merlin only knows what else."

"But... Gin... I just wanted us to spend some time together, I've missed you," Dean whimpered.

"Missed me?" Ginny didn't know why but the tone of Dean's voice was making her nervous and just a bit angry. "You have been ignoring me for the last two days and come to think of it for most of the past few weeks. Now you have the nerve to yell at ME about being hard to find?"

Cutting Dean off before he could reply she continued, "Yes, I know that I've been helping Hermione with a research project, and doing school work, but I have made certain that I have set aside time specifically for you. And when I do, you are never anywhere to be found. I find it very difficult to spend time with someone who is never around."

Ginny paused for a breath and, narrowing her eyes, finished voicing her thoughts, "I should add that I heard some rumours that you have been seen in compromising positions with a certain girl from Hufflepuff."

Dean finally managed to get to his feet. "You're one to be talking," he shouted. "Wearing the bracelet Potter gave you every day, but you have never once worn that necklace I gave you for Christmas. That bracelet has all of those charms and only one is a flower, and it isn't even a rose." Dean stood there with a triumphant look on his face.

"Because Harry knows that I think roses are just too much of a cliché. I hate roses, and was trying to figure out how to tell you that I hated the necklace without hurting your feelings."

Dean stood with a gob smacked look on his face. "How can you not like roses? All my other girlfriends love roses," he said while reaching for his wand.

Ginny growled and whispered, "I didn't want to believe it, but apparently the rumours are true."

Dean, knowing that he would have to take action quickly, said, "_Imperio_!"

Ginny was unprepared for this, and thus was unable to dodge the Unforgivable.

_"Put down your wand, and surrender to me."_

Ginny hesitated for a moment and began to comply; then thought to herself, _"Why am I obeying him?"_ Her anger was growing steadily as she started to resist.

The command was repeated, _"Put down your wand, and surrender to me," _with the added imperative, _"Do it now!"_

Ginny continued to resist, and seeing herself move to put down her wand only made her more determined to fight. Still the wand fell from her fingers and she began to approach Dean.

Seeing this, Dean smiled and, in a command both verbal and mental, said, _"Now, take off your clothes."_

Ginny unwillingly felt her self begin to undo the buttons of her blouse, and then a voice like Hermione's said, _"Remember you promised yourself, that you would only allow Harry, or the one you marry, to touch you like that."_

Again she resisted, forcing her hands to her side with her blouse only half unbuttoned. After a moment, her right hand twitched and her wand jumped back into it. Seeing this, Dean was about to use the Full-Body bind hex when he was hit in the face by a yellowish light and began to stumble and cry out as huge bat-winged bogeys began to struggle out of his nose.

"_Mucosu Awingus_," Ginny spoke the hex almost unthinkingly. Then with more confidence, she continued, "You worthless, self-centred, egotistical piece of rat dropping! How dare you use that curse on me!!" Punctuating each word with a kick to his ribs, she then turned to leave as she finished. Shaking her head, she said, "How could you use that curse on anyone? Professor Dumbledore is not going to be happy to hear about this. Also, how could you possibly think that I would continue to be your girlfriend when you can't even take the time to get to know what I like and don't like."

As Ginny reached the door, she turned her head and glanced over her shoulder to see Dean lifting his wand in a last attempt to stop her. He managed to fire a minor cutting hex which she barely dodged, still getting hit on her left elbow. She then responded with a Stinging Hex, followed quickly by four other painful hexes and curses. Ginny gave into her anger after that and hit Dean with one last Bat-Bogey hex, this one aimed at other mucus membranes than those in the nose.

Through the screams that followed, she found herself saying, "You deserve more than that, you worthless slime."

"Miss Weasley," Ginny turned, thankful to see Professor McGonagall. "What is going on here?" Then seeing Dean on the floor, she said, "You will remove those hexes from Mr. Thomas immediately."

"I'm sorry Professor, but I can't remove them. That one has never had a counter-hex," she replied, smirking at the movement in Dean's trousers and under his robes.

Dean chose that moment to lose consciousness, and Professor McGonagall, with a thin-lipped expression, conjured a stretcher and moved him to the hospital wing. After having allowed Madam Pomfrey to deal with his injuries, her head of house said, "Miss Weasley, there is never a reason to cause such harm to anyone. I am very disappointed in you."

Dumbledore entered at this moment and quickly took over as McGonagall finished her speech. "Miss Weasley, I find that I must ask you what your reasons are for doing as you have done." Both professors stood quietly, waiting for Ginny to respond.

"Umm," Ginny began, "I had planned to leave the room that you found us in, and was doing so when Dean drew his wand and cast the Imperius Curse on me..." She told them what had happened and about what he had ordered her to do; Dumbledore and McGonagall paled at hearing the events of the last twenty minutes.

Ginny continued, "I reacted originally without thinking. I hit him in the face with a Bat-Bogey hex, but as I again turned to make my escape, he caught me with a cutting hex." Showing them her left elbow as she said this, she continued, "After he cut my arm, I can't really remember what I did, but judging from his screaming it must have really hurt." This last bit she said with just a slight hint of pride.

Dumbledore turned to McGonagall and said, "Minerva, would you mind if I took responsibility for assigning this particular punishment." At her nod, he turned to Ginny and said, "I understand that you originally intended only to defend yourself, but then you ceased to and began to attack rather than trying to find help and this should be discouraged. Miss Weasley, I find myself in a very deplorable position. While Mr. Thomas had no excuse for his actions, you continued to attack rather than escape. And for that reason I am forced to take ten house points from Gryffindor for your actions, and while I would not normally assign you a detention considering what has happened, I feel that I must. For the next four weeks, you will be assisting Madam Pomfrey and your mother, here in the hospital wing, everyday when you are not in class. You will have to eat your meals and sleep here as well, and you will still be required to attend all of your classes and finish all of your school work and assignments." Stepping close to whisper to her, he said, "I am doing this to allow you the chance to assist in caring for Harry without having to explain your constant presence in the hospital wing, either to professors or other students." He winked conspiratorially to her and stepped back.

Turning back to McGonagall, Dumbledore continued, "Minerva, I think that I shall send by the Aurors in my office to pick up Mr. Thomas and escort him to the Ministry for a hearing concerning his actions, where I think he can recover from his fight with Miss Weasley." And finally to Pomfrey, "I trust you can find plenty of work for this young lady when she has any time free from school work, Poppy."

"Of course I can, Headmaster. I will get her to work immediately."

Dumbledore turned back to Ginny, "I think you have been through enough for today, Ginevra. You should spend the rest of it with your mother, and trying to relax." Turning to Madam Pomfrey again, he said, "I think it would be best to assign Miss Weasley to watch over Mr. Potter along with Molly Weasley. That will allow him to be monitored continuously and leave you to care for the rest of the students while not missing anything important."

Molly stood nearby, smiling at her daughter, but with a sad look about her as well. Then turning to the Headmaster, "Albus, may I ask why you felt it necessary to take house points for Ginny's actions?"

"Well, Molly. I took them because Ginevra should have left the room immediately after hitting Mr. Thomas with that Bat-Bogey hex of hers. Instead, she stayed and fought an unnecessary battle. Taking points is my way of teaching her to use common sense when placed in such dangerous situations as she faced today," Dumbledore concluded. Then in a quieter voice so only Molly, Minerva and Ginny could hear him, he continued, "It is a far less painful lesson than she could have learned." Then louder to the group, "Now we need to get to the meeting today. I believe that Miss Granger may have found the answer we have all been seeking."

With that said, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Arthur, and Fred and George, left the hospital wing and went to the Headmaster's office. Molly stayed behind to sit with her daughter, saying, "Arthur, I need to talk with Ginny for a few minutes, and will be along as soon as I can."

Ron got up and said, "I'm hungry and think I will go to the Great Hall to eat. Maybe I will go to Gryffindor Tower and see if I can get Neville to join me."

_Elsewhere at around the same time_

Hermione sat contemplating a stack of books, which she hoped would be of assistance in the present situation. The other groups had failed and she was almost out of hope. "There has to be an answer; I refuse to believe there is no solution. Then the spine of a book from the Black family library caught her eye and she retrieved it from the stack. It was entitled:

_A Master's Thesis Concerning Chronomancy and the Consequences Thereof  
By Horace James Potter_

"Surely this is not one of Harry's relatives," she muttered to herself. She opened the book to see if it had an index or a table of contents. She was lucky and began searching for keywords she felt would lead to the answers she was looking for. Finding one of them, Hermione excitedly began to read, starting with the introduction:

_With the recent discovery of the Time-Turner time travel device and their effects on causality,  
the question of whether or not longer trips back in time are possible has become a topic of great  
debate among learned scholars and laymen alike. This study of Chronomancy is an attempt to  
understand what is required in the performing of rituals for the movement through one's  
own history.  
Though a few have tried, it is now evident that all attempts to travel outside one's own lifetime  
will result in such chaotic magical discharge that the ritual will fail immediately, and the person  
will be immediately wiped from said timeline._

_Time Magic, or Chronomancy as it is more commonly termed, can be very unpredictable  
and travel within one's own lifetime is not always guaranteed._

Hermione immediately began taking notes as she read onward. The information about the ritual involved was enough to make her ill, but she realized that it might be the only way to fulfil the requirements of the solution.

"Harry would most certainly go through with this if it meant that he could get a chance to destroy that monster. I think if he had the chance he would try to go back and stop his parents from dying, among other things."

Continuing to read, she realised her fears were the only thing that kept her from jumping from joy. "I am going to have to get Professor Dumbledore's opinion, but I think I have found what we are looking for," she said to herself.

She gathered her materials and began to sort through the notes she had made, along with the reports from the other groups. Glancing at the book she had just been reading, Hermione noted that the other option of sending a message back in time had been determined to be impossible many years previously.

She glanced at her watch. "Just enough time to get to the meeting," she said. Rising to her feet, she started toward the door just as Ron came through the portrait hole.

"Hermione," Ron nodded a greeting but did nothing else for a moment. Then he continued, "Just thought you would like to know that Ginny and Dean have broken off their relationship, rather violently, at that." Pausing for a moment he continued, "Harry's condition hasn't changed since last evening. Madam Pomfrey is still hopeful that he will wake up in the next few days though."

"Thanks Ron." Hermione smiled then nodded to the doorway and said, "I need to get to a meeting with Professor Dumbledore and I am already late. Could you help me? If Lavender doesn't mind, I mean."

"Why would it matter if she minded?" he asked. Then, seeing her surprised and somewhat confused expression, he said, "Um, she and I broke our relationship off a few days ago. I can help you any way you need me to."

As he helped Hermione with her notes and reports while they walked toward the headmaster's office, Ron filled her in on the news concerning Ginny and Dean, "I knew Dean was in for it when he started acting like he owned her. He never stood a chance once she felt he was a danger to her. McGonagall and Dumbledore both told her off for placing herself in unnecessary danger, but I must admit I am glad that it wasn't me that got to find out her Bat-Bogey hex works so well on places other than the nose." Ron involuntarily grimaced at the thought of being on the receiving end of that hex ever again.

"Well, I think that was the right thing to do," Hermione said.

"Who," Ron asked, "Ginny, Dean, or the Professors?"

"Ginny, and the Professors," Hermione said. "Dean deserved exactly what he got, if you ask me. And even if you don't, he still got what he deserved."

"Umm, I am certainly in agreement there. I only wish she had let Fred, George and I get the chance to hurt him also," Ron said as they reached the Gargoyle. "Well, umm, here," he said as he handed her the things he was carrying, and turning to go, said, "I think I will get something to eat. See you around."

"See you later, Ron," Hermione called as he turned to go. And watching Ron walk away, she turned to the Gargoyle and said, "Potter solution." That was a special password given to the groups to allow them to speak with the headmaster whenever necessary.

Hermione bit her bottom lip as she considered how to approach the fact that her best friend, indeed brother even, would have to pay such a high price in order for him to win the war. That was just the least of her worries: waiting for her in the headmaster's office were the people who most considered Harry to be family. Dumbledore and McGonagall were like a grandfather and a great-aunt, while Mr. and Mrs. Weasley considered him to be a son in all but name. Remus Lupin was like an uncle to him; even the Weasley brothers and Nymphadora Tonks considered Harry to be their younger brother.

"How am I going to tell them that the only answer I could find will cost Harry such a high price?" Hermione thought to her self. "Are they even willing to allow such a course of action?" Hermione was drawn from her reverie as she reached the top of the stairs. Pausing for only a second, she reached for the door handle and entered the room.

"Welcome, Miss Granger. We have been waiting for you," Dumbledore said as he motioned her to a chair. "I hope you have something for us."

"Yes, sir," Hermione said. "After reading and organizing everyone's notes, I found nothing of consequence to our situation. However, as I was doing some final reading, I came across two books," she said while pulling the tomes out of the bag she was carrying with her. She passed them around, and as she did, she asked, "Professor Dumbledore, was Horace Potter a relative of Harry's?"

"Yes, I believe that he was a second cousin to Harry's fourth great-grandfather," answered the headmaster.

Returning her attention to the circle, Hermione continued her report. "I found the following information in this book written by Horace Potter." She pointed it out. "I know it is the answer we are seeking, but I am afraid that no one will be pleased by what will have to happen."

Molly Weasley and Remus Lupin spoke simultaneously. The former asking, "What is that?" while the latter only wanted to know what would have to happen.

"Well, the first thing is that while the ritual can be performed anytime, certain dates seem to improve the chance of success. The first of these dates will be in March and we should have plenty of time to prepare the needed materials in this particular type of time travel ritual. We will only get one chance to succeed."

"That doesn't sound too bad," said Mr. Weasley. "We should be able to work with that."

"The second thing is the price that must be paid in order to complete the ritual."

"And what is that?" McGonagall asked.

"Harry's life," Hermione said in a matter-of-fact voice.

Realizing the eminent outburst that was coming, Dumbledore immediately replied, "I was afraid that this would be the eventual price for victory in this war. However I had hoped that we might find another solution. If there is no other way, then we should calm ourselves, and resolve to finish what work we can in order to help Harry prepare for this trial he now faces."

Arthur looked over at his wife and suddenly realized that she was quiet and had been since Dumbledore had finished. He had expected some type of reaction by now, yet there had been none but silence. Arthur had learned long ago that if Molly was silent for an extended period of time, especially after hearing something of this magnitude, what was probably about to happen would not be good for anyone within this room or for Hogwarts for that matter; the fuse had been lit and the explosion that was to occur would be worse than he had seen in many years.

Hermione looked around at the people gathered. The general uproar she had expected never came, though it was obvious that no one liked the answer they had found. Mrs. Weasley quietly said, "Hermione, are you absolutely sure there is no other way? We should not have to ask such a sacrifice of him. It cannot be done. There must be another way." Turning to the others she continued, "We need to find another solution. Certainly we can achieve success. How can we ask this of him after all he has been through?"

Hermione stood firm, "Mrs. Weasley, I know what I am asking of him; I only hope he can understand it. I am afraid it is more complex than Harry simply dying. But all the other options have been tried in the past, and they are not what we are in need of."

Remus then spoke up, "I understand that you do not like this option, Molly. Frankly, neither do I, but we have been backed into a corner and must now choose. As Albus has said many times before, we must choose between what is easy and what is right. I have a feeling I know which option Harry will choose. I think he never really thought that he would survive the war. Actually, I think he always felt that even if he killed Voldemort, he would die too. That's why he has tried to distance himself from everyone. He knows that there is a good chance he will die and he doesn't want to put any of us through that, but he also wants to know that none of us will die with him."

After a few minutes, Dumbledore managed to restore a semblance of order to the assembled group, and then calmly said, "I had little doubt that this would be the outcome, but I had hoped to be proven wrong." Stilling each person with a glance, he continued, "None of us can be happy with this result, but I think that we should prepare for the ritual as soon as we can."

Turning to Mrs Weasley, the headmaster continued, "Molly, please remember that we must make allowances for the possibility of not being happy with the result. In this case, it is okay if Harry dies in this ritual, as it will send him back, and if I remember what that book says correctly, this timeline will cease to exist from the moment he returns onward. He will not need to face death again if we plan this correctly, at least until he is a very old man."

Arthur let the information that he had just heard from Dumbledore and Hermione process in his brain for a couple of seconds. It was a lot to take in. To find out that in order to save everyone and finally kill Voldemort, Harry had to die and be sent back in time while everyone here would just cease to exist. Arthur now understood the reason why it was best not to know when one would die.

Just then Tonks said, "Hermione, what was the other book?"

"It is entitled 'Fate's Debt' by someone named 'Intromit,'" Hermione said with a half-smile. "It is a very interesting story about a young man who wanted to send a message to his younger self in an attempt to spend more time with the woman he loved instead of possibly taking many years to first meet her.

"Anyhow, even if it were to work, we could only send back a short message of maybe two or three words, and nothing more," Hermione finished, "but it will still end with Harry's death. And from what I was able to understand, it is considered to be a hopeless attempt. There are no recorded successful occurrences, and while it might make a great story, I am afraid that it will not be of any use to us."

"I see," said Dumbledore. "Then we will need to make all of the preparations; Miss Granger, I am certain you have already determined what day will be the best for the ritual to be preformed."

"Yes Professor..." Hermione began.

At that moment, the fire burned green and Madam Pomfrey's head came through the flames. "Headmaster, come to the hospital wing right away, and bring any Aurors you have there with you. Mr. Thomas is not who we thought him to be. It appears that someone was impersonating him effectively until his argument with Miss Weasley."

Dumbledore rose and moved toward the door calling everyone to come with him. "Nymphadora Tonks and Kingsley Shacklebolt will be arriving by Floo in a moment, and the rest of us will be there momentarily, Poppy."

Tonks and Kingsley took the Floo and arrived in the hospital wing to see a short balding man with a rat-like face cowering in a corner with Ginny Weasley standing over him, growling something about bat-bogeys and worthless Death Eaters who did not know how to keep their worthless hands to themselves.

Upon closer inspection, they saw bat-shaped things flying around his head, attacking him at random. Their presence was unnoticed by Ginny who was still holding her wand aimed at her prisoner. Tonks approached her, startling her by grabbing her wand, and after a brief struggle disarmed her.

"Ginny, it's me, Tonks. Calm down!" At those words, the young redhead burst into tears and Tonks tried to gather her into a tight hug, but Ginny continued to fight for a few moments as the younger Auror worked to calm her. "Ginny, it's me, Tonks. It's okay, we have everything under control."

After a minute, she managed to get through to Ginny that she was safe. At that point, Ginny collapsed against her and she hugged the young redhead tight as she sobbed into her shoulder. Tonks led Ginny to a chair beside Harry's bed.

As Kingsley took pity on the retched being curled up in the corner and stunned him before placing him under the Full-Body bind, Ginny remembered to warn them, "He is an Animagus and has faked his death at least twice in the past to escape Azkaban. At least that was the story Ron, Harry, and Hermione told me about that traitorous being there in the corner known once to his friends as Wormtail."

Tonks and Kingsley both nodded as Madam Pomfrey moaned from where she had been hexed, by the fireplace. As Kingsley walked over to see about her, Dumbledore and the others entered; Lupin proceeded to identify Wormtail while Molly went to see about her daughter, who wrapped her arms tightly around her mother and refused to let go.

"Well, what do we do with him?" Arthur asked.

"We should turn him to the Ministry, but I think it might be best if we found some way to quietly dispose of him," Lupin said. Then, looking around, he continued, "It is doubtful that Voldemort knows that we have him. Perhaps we can get some information from him and then make him disappear."

"He needs to be questioned by the Ministry in order to determine what crimes he should be charged with," Kingsley put in.

At that moment, Snape entered, totally unaware of what was occurring. He had brought some potions to stock the medicinal potion cabinet. Looking at the scene before him, he stood shaking his head at the body in the corner.

Dumbledore noticed Snape's presence first and said, "Severus, we need Veritaserum as soon as you can bring it."

"Of course Headmaster," Snape replied. Setting the potions on a table by the door, he turned and sprinted from the hospital wing.

"Professor Dumbledore, Sir," Kingsley started, "I think we should take him to the Ministry."

"And we will," Dumbledore replied. "But first, I feel that we should know what he was doing here, why he was impersonating a student, and where that student is now."

"Yes," some of the others agreed.

The discussion lasted for a few minutes and the opinions expressed by all sides led to the decision that he would be turned over to the Ministry for trial and public spectacle after being held until the ritual could be preformed. "Just in case," the people who wanted him to face justice said.

Lupin noticed that Ginny was visibly upset by the fact that this monster had disguised himself as Dean Thomas, who had been, until earlier that day, her boyfriend. And she had still to get over her near attack at the hands of that monster barely an hour ago.

After giving Wormtail the potion, awakening him, and confirming he was under its effect by asking for his identity, Dumbledore began with the question everyone was thinking of at the moment. "Where is Dean Thomas?" Though he did not know for certain, it was expected that the boy was probably dead.

"He is in a secret room in the north wing of the school," was the reply.

"Why are you here?" Dumbledore continued.

"My master sent me here to carry out his instructions."

"And what are those instructions? Why did he send you?" That was from Remus.

"Because he trusts me to obey him," Peter smiled. "I am here to cause as much hurt as possible and to kill Harry Potter." He looked at Ginny, and then calmly said, "He knows about your first year, and wanted the prediction to come true..."

At this, Dumbledore turned to Ginny and said, "Miss Weasley, I apologize for my earlier assignment of detention, but I wanted you to have an excuse to stay here with your mother to help care for Harry. The assignment of 'detention,'" Dumbledore made an air quotes gesture with his hands, "was a technicality which would allow you to remain in the hospital wing for the rest of the time Harry has to stay here..."

He was cut off by a shout of "Imperio!" and turned to see Wormtail holding a wand pointed at Ginny. The spells that hit Wormtail were many and varied, but effective.

Turning to Ginny, Dumbledore took note of her facial expression and said, "What did he command?"

"He commanded me to kill Harry Potter," she said as she broke into tears of frustration and fear.

Ginny lay on her bed in the hospital wing, wondering what had awakened her. She glanced at the clock on the bedside table and saw that it was five thirty on the morning of February sixteenth, four weeks since the attack that had put Harry in hospital. After taking a few moments to consider whether or not she should get out of bed, she decided she would try to go back to sleep.

Drawing the blanket to her chin, she settled back into the warmth of the bed. Just as she managed to find a comfortable position, she heard soft voices discussing something they were obviously trying to keep secret. She quickly recognized the voices as her mother and Madam Pomfrey, and they obviously thought that she was still asleep.

"I really wish there was another way," her mum was saying. "He has been through so much and now to be asked to give his life." Ginny fought to stifle her gasp but failed miserably. "Ginny dear," her mother said, "are you okay?"

Realizing that she should give up all pretence of sleep if she was going to get the answers she now wanted, Ginny rose from the bed and wrapped her dressing gown around her against the chill. She quickly joined her mother and Madam Pomfrey.

"Sorry to awaken you, Miss Weasley," Madam Pomfrey said.

"I was already awake," Ginny replied. Then, turning to her mother, she asked, "What was that about someone being asked to give his life?"

"Nothing, dear," Molly Weasley said.

"Please don't lie to me, Mother," Ginny groaned. "I know what I heard. You said someone was going to have to give his life, now who is it?"

Mrs Weasley and Madam Pomfrey exchanged a dismal glance before Molly said, "Ginny, dear. You really should get back to bed and get some more rest. Let the adults…"

Ginny interrupted, "Let the adults do what? Keep me from knowing what is happening? Is that what you were going to say?" Ginny was struggling not to shout, and was gritting her teeth in order to do so.

"Please just tell me who it is." Ginny was becoming exasperated with what her mother was saying.

"Okay, Ginny. If you must know, we are talking about Harry," Molly said.

Ginny found her self at a loss for words. Quietly, she looked at both adults and then walked away. Not toward her own bed, but to Harry's. Here she lay down, and cuddled around him snuggling as close as physically possible. Finally the only words she could think of came to her, "No, please dear Merlin not Harry. Please not Harry. Please."

_Two and a half hours later..._

Ginny still lay on Harry's hospital bed and wept bitterly into his shoulder. What right did they have to take him away from her? She had fought, struggled, and worked hard to place herself in the position of being Harry Potter's woman.

She was just beginning to realize that something was different when she heard a gruff voice whisper, "Ginny, I... what's happening, and... why are you crying? And when did I… end up in the hospital wing… again?"


	4. chapter 3: Awaking to Death

**Chapter 3: Awaking to Death**

"Harry?" Ginny's voice sounded rough as she fought to control her crying. "You're awake?" Sitting up, she shouted, "Madam Pomfrey, Harry's awake." She turned back to him. "Harry, they thought that you might never wake up. I knew you would, but..." She began to sniffle and threw her arms around him, hugging him as tightly as she could.

Madam Pomfrey bustled up. "Miss Weasley, I must ask that you control yourself. I know you are excited about Mr. Potter waking, but you need to move away from him so I can check him over. Please go to the bathroom and clean yourself up." Shooing Ginny away, she began checking on Harry.

After five minutes in the bathroom, Ginny returned. "Is there anything I can do, Madam Pomfrey?" she asked.

"Yes, Miss Weasley, you can retrieve a strengthening potion from the potions cabinet for Mr. Potter. Also, it would be prudent to give him a nutrient potion and an energy-restoring potion," responded Madam Pomfrey.

Ginny ran to the potion cabinet, and gathered the potions as the nurse had instructed. Returning quickly, she handed the potions to her and stood by as Harry drank a dose of each one. She found herself having to hide a giggle at the repeated sour faces Harry made as he complained about Madam Pomfrey while she was checking him to ensure his injuries had healed properly.

After fussing over him for another five minutes, Madam Pomfrey turned to Ginny. "Miss Weasley, keep a close eye on him please, I need to tell the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall that Mr. Potter is awake."

"Yes, Madam Pomfrey." Ginny turned back to Harry and sat on the edge of his bed. She felt mildly embarrassed at her earlier display of emotion and looked away from him. In order to hide her mild blush while she tried to compose herself, Ginny began speaking to the opposite side of the room, "You must be wondering why I was using your shoulder for a handkerchief." She paused to look at him through her hair she had pulled over her face, before continuing, "Well, I… um... I think that... Oh, how do I say this?"

"What is it you are trying to say?" Harry whispered to Ginny, because his voice was not yet strong enough to carry at his usual volume.

"That they found a way to solve the problem." Ginny buried her face in her hands and she took three deep breaths in an effort to compose herself.

Harry sat quietly while waiting for Ginny to say more. During their silence Madam Pomfrey returned and, after pausing to say that Professor Dumbledore would be here to speak with him in a few minutes, she continued to her office.

Harry took only a moment to ponder the situation before he sat up and gathered Ginny into his arms. "It's okay. You're okay. Please don't cry, Ginny. Please don't cry," he whispered softly into her ear.

"Harry, it's all my fault," he heard her say as she wept softly into his shoulder, allowing herself to give in to the need to cry.

"What are you talking about?" Harry appeared confused. "What is your fault?"

"If..." Ginny paused and drew a breath to calm herself before she tried again. "If I had given you more attention last summer I might have realized that you really were developing feelings for me."

Harry's confusion continued to grow as to what Ginny was talking about. "Um... Ginny, I'm not really sure what you are blaming yourself for, but I think you said that they found an answer for our problem. What can you tell me about it?" he asked, not wanting to upset her more than necessary; however, this proved to be the wrong thing to say as she burst into renewed tears and, pushing away from him, ran to the opposite side of the room where she had been sleeping, and pulled the privacy curtain. Harry lay back wondering, _How could I have said that differently in order to_ _comfort her in stead of making her cry?_

Madam Pomfrey saw the scene and sat, shaking her head. _Ginny Weasley will need to calm down or she won't be of any more help in the Hospital Wing,_ she thought before returning to her desk to update some of the students' medical files. She was still working on this when Albus Dumbledore, accompanied by Arthur and Molly Weasley, arrived to speak with Harry.

Harry watched as Molly looked around for Ginny, before returning her gaze to him. "Harry, dear, where is Ginny?" she asked.

"I'm not sure what I said, but she was distressed and when I asked about what Hermione had found, she started crying and then ran over there," he said while pointing toward the curtain Ginny was hiding behind. "She closed the curtain and she hasn't come out," he explained.

"Oh dear," Molly began. Walking to the curtain, she called out, "Ginny, dear, it's Mum. Can I talk with you?"

The three men waited and watched as Molly tried to coax her only daughter to come back to sit with Harry while they tried to answer some of his questions. After two minutes of gentle coaxing, Ginny looked around the curtain. A quick, quiet exchange between the two followed, before Ginny joined her mother back at Harry's bedside. She stood by the privacy curtain as her parents and the Headmaster settled in to talk with Harry.

Molly watched as the Headmaster waved his wand and four comfortable armchairs appeared. Then Dumbledore, Arthur and herself sat in a chair, but Ginny ignored hers in favour of sitting curled in her mother's lap. Molly instinctively cradled her as her daughter hid her face in her shoulder, whispering to her mother that she continued to feel embarrassed and ashamed that her actions or lack thereof would cost Harry's life.

She started to answer Ginny when Dumbledore interrupted. "Well, Harry. I am very glad to see you awake. I will not hesitate to say that you gave everyone a horrible fright. Many of your friends are quite worried about you; some to the point of near hysterics as in the case of Mr Longbottom. Others were more content to wait patiently, as in the case of Mr. Ronald Weasley." Dumbledore nodded at Molly and Ginny and then continued, "I believe you said that Miss Weasley has already informed you that a means of solving our problem has been discovered."

"Well, yeah..." Harry responded, seeming to hesitate before explaining, "but when I asked her for details, she started crying, saying something was 'all her fault,' and ran to the other side of the room." Pausing, Harry turned his attention from Dumbledore to glance at the Weasleys and then asked, "What I don't understand is how this could all be Ginny's fault? We didn't know about the second prophecy until after it had expired." He finally addressed her directly, "Ginny, why are you so terribly upset?"

It took a few moments for the girl to answer, and only her mother heard what she said. As she listened, Molly's expression changed from her usual kind expression to a horrified one. To those watching, it was obvious that she didn't like what Ginny had said. Dumbledore looked at her and asked, "What was that, Ginevra? We didn't hear you?"

After listening to her daughter mumble her answer again, Molly repeated it for the others in the room, "She said that in her first year, Tom Riddle told her she would be responsible for Harry's death." Ginny buried her face in Molly's shoulder and appeared to be trying to vanish as her mother continued, "He told her that Harry would die because of her; because she had been such a stupid, selfish, little girl."

Molly looked at the three men present. _Yes, _she thought,_ Harry is a man now, and no longer the seemingly helpless boy I told how to get onto the platform,_ before saying aloud, "It also does not help that she just found out the price of this ritual succeeding, and she is really upset by the thought that Harry will have to die in order to accomplish it."

Molly stroked Ginny's hair and did her best to comfort her daughter as only she could. Lifting her chin to face her, she added in as gentle a voice as possible, "Young Lady, we have discussed this repeatedly. You are not to blame for this situation. If we had been aware of that prophecy before it had to be fulfilled, you know that everyone would have made the best of the situation in order to help both you and Harry live a long and happy life together. Now do try to calm down." With that said, she returned to stroking Ginny's hair as she hummed a soft tune.

Dumbledore had resumed speaking when a squeak from the Weasley matriarch diverted their attention to her daughter floating from her lap to Harry's. The young man immediately wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a very tight hug and rocking her as he whispered softly; Ginny struggled to pull away for a few seconds before giving up and collapsing against Harry's chest.

After a few minutes of gently rocking the distraught girl, Harry thought of a way to distract her. Waiting for Ginny to calm down, he took her by the shoulders and held her at arm's length and said, "Ginny, look at me, please." Moving one hand to her chin, he gently lifted her head to bring her face to his. "I need you to go find Ron and Hermione for me and bring them back with you as fast as possible." Ginny stared into his eyes for a full minute before wiping her face, jumping to her feet, and hurrying from the Hospital Wing.

Harry lay back on the bed and winced in pain from his little-used muscles. "I take it from everyone's reaction and what was said, that the solution involves my death," he said with just a hint of sarcasm.

"Yes, Harry. I am afraid that it does," said Dumbledore.

"I see. Okay, how long have I been in hospital this time?" he asked no one in particular.

"About four amazingly slow weeks," Molly Weasley said softly. "We were beginning to think you might never wake up." Tears were clearly evident on her cheeks.

Harry noticed that Dumbledore seemed reluctant to talk about something so he waited. The Headmaster finally said, "Harry, I am not looking forward to the discussion we now must have, so I guess I will begin by asking you how much you remember about the attack?"

"I remember they came from the lake. I assume they used Portkeys and left the same way," he replied.

"Harry, did anything seem unusual about the attack?" Arthur asked.

"Other than them not trying to either kill or capture me?" An affirmative nod confirmed Harry's thinking and encouraged him to continue. "They were very open about their attack; they seemed to be trying to draw attention to themselves and away from someone or something else" Glancing at each adult, he came to the now obvious conclusion. "They were a diversion, but for who or what?"

Harry listened carefully as Dumbledore confirmed his thoughts, "The attack in which you were injured was indeed a diversion. Its purpose was to distract our attention away from a hidden passage into the castle, in which Peter Pettigrew entered."

"Two days after the attack, he placed Mr. Thomas under the _Imperius_ _Curse_ and proceeded to question him. The questions were mostly about you, but some were about Miss Weasley." Dumbledore sighed before continuing, "After two days of questioning, Pettigrew killed Mr. Thomas, then used a dose of Polyjuice potion and impersonated his victim in an attempt to first assault and then place Miss Weasley under the _Imperius_ in order to have her kill you."

Harry cursed and said, "I know I should have allowed Remus and Sirius to kill that worthless rat when they first caught him." As he said this he became very agitated. _Dean's death is just one more I am responsible for, _the thought ran through his mind, o_ne more on the long list._

"Harry, calm down please," Dumbledore said quickly, "or Madam Pomfrey will make us leave before I can tell you all that I need to. As you can see, Miss Weasley is safe. I must say that Pettigrew learned, to his detriment, not to make that young woman angry. He did place the _Imperious_ _Curse_ on her, but she successfully defeated him and overcame his control, not once, but twice in less than an hour," he concluded with a gentle smile.

"He was sent here to force her to kill you, Harry," Arthur said as he moved to sit by him on the edge of his bed. Harry gasped and looked first to Arthur and then to Molly, afraid of seeing reproval in their eyes because of the danger their youngest child was placed in.

Feeling that they were not going to hold him responsible, he took a deep breath and asked, "Is that why she was blaming herself for this situation? Is there anything that I can do to help?"

"It is only part of why she is blaming herself, and yes, there is something you can do," Molly said. "You can continue to comfort her, and not be judgmental of her or yourself."

"Harry, we need you not to let this interfere with your friendship with Ginny or anyone else," Arthur said. "If they think you are going to sink into yourself to protect them, then they will not hesitate to hex some sense into you, nor will Molly and I. Am I clear on this point?"

Dumbledore nodded. "I concur on both of those points. You need to remember that you did the right thing when you persuaded Remus and Sirius not to kill Pettigrew that night at the end of your third year. I have no doubt of that, and will never doubt it."

"Yes sir," Harry answered.

"Good, now you need to know what happened after the incidents we just told you about," Dumbledore continued. "The majority of the research groups had agreed the answer to our problem was to perform a Time-Reversal ritual, when the meeting was disturbed as we were called back to the Hospital Wing to find that the person we had thought was Dean Thomas was, in fact, Peter Pettigrew."

Dumbledore got a far away look and his eyes twinkled more than they had in a long time. "You would think that getting hit by Miss Weasley's _Bat-Bogey Hex_ once would have been enough to get him to leave her alone, but when we arrived, he was huddled in that corner," he pointed toward a corner at the back of the room. "He was obviously still under the impression that he could follow his master's orders, but had failed to take into account the strong willpower of Miss Weasley, and more importantly her love for you."

Harry glanced at Dumbledore at that point. "What do you mean by 'her love for me?'" he asked.

"As I have said, Harry, you should not judge based on past association."

As Dumbledore paused to take a breath, Molly Weasley took over. "She really does have feelings of love for you and I know you have some feelings for her as well." She smiled.

"And my wife isn't the only one to have noticed that," added Arthur. "Remus commented to me on New Year's Eve about your noticeable preoccupation with watching Ginny." He gave him a knowing smile.

Looking at both the elder Weasleys, Harry deliberated for a few moments before saying, "I don't know if I can do that, but I will most certainly try."

"That is all we can ask," Dumbledore said, just as the door opened and in walked Ron and Hermione, followed closely by Ginny. "I think we should let Miss Granger fill us in on the Time-Reversal ritual."

Harry watched as Hermione nodded her agreement, but before she could begin, Molly and Arthur excused themselves. He noticed her eyes following them as they left, and noted that she was biting her lower lip. However, Dumbledore encouraged her, "Miss Granger, please remember they already know what you are about to say, and they are not very comfortable with hearing it again."

Sitting in the recently vacated chairs, Ron and Hermione got comfortable. Ginny started to sit in the empty chair when she again found herself being levitated toward Harry who had returned to a sitting position.

Dumbledore only smiled, but Ron and Hermione were startled by the incident. "I wish you had been this insistent about my sitting with you a few years ago," Ginny said to Harry, as a ghost of a smile crossed her lips, before turning her attention to Hermione.

"Harry, when did you learn to do that?" Ron asked.

Harry only shrugged. "Not sure when, but it just started to happen."

"You do realize that all of the books I have read say what you just did is supposed to be impossible, right?" Hermione squealed, looking excitedly as if already planning a trip to the library in order to research this.

"No, I didn't know that," Harry said.

"That is an effect of the emotion of love on a wizard's or a witch's magical abilities," said Dumbledore. The teenagers looked at him as he continued, "Remember that the Dark Arts require you to use hatred and anger to power the spells. But these emotions can only tear apart the soul of the individual."

The teens nodded as he went on, "However, spells powered by love and other positive emotions are more powerful. Because love, while it too can tear a soul apart, will also strengthen and heal one."

Dumbledore turned to Hermione, "Miss Granger, I think I need to leave you four to discuss what you have discovered. I shall be available should any of you need to talk about this situation later."

The professor rose to leave as Madam Pomfrey approached. "Am I to have my patient back, Headmaster?"

"Poppy, I will be leaving but I ask you to allow Harry's two friends to remain; would you complain if he rested while they visited?"

"Headmaster, I fail to see how he can get the rest he needs with so many visitors."

"Poppy, Harry has had so little time to spend with his friends this last month," Dumbledore gently reminded her. "I know that you would prefer to keep him in his bed for a few more days, but he needs to have some of his questions answered, and I am sure he would rest more comfortably if his friends were close by."

Madam Pomfrey looked at the three non-patients gathered around to talk with Harry. "Very well, they can stay, but I expect them to keep their voices down." Then addressing Ginny, she said, "Miss Weasley, I expect you to insure Mr Potter does not become overly exhausted."

She nodded and said, "Yes Madam Pomfrey."

This effectively ended the discussion, and Dumbledore left. Madam Pomfrey stood, looking like she still wanted to chase the two older teens out of her hospital, but resisted the urge. After a few seconds, she returned to her office. The adults' departure prompted Hermione to close the curtain and cast privacy charms so they could talk without any interruptions.

"Well, Harry," she began, "what have you been told and what do you want to know?"

"I have actually been told very little about the solution you found, other than no one was happy about it, but I was told about the return of Wormtail."

Hermione sadly smiled and commented, "That would be putting it mildly." She then continued, "Well, how much information do you want? I know you usually want me to just tell you the important points and not include the background information, but you already know most of it, so..."

Hermione felt irritated when Ron interrupted her, "Hermione, please just the solution; you can fill Harry in on the details afterwards. We know you want to tell us everything, but start with the solution and let Harry ask the questions that he wants you to answer, okay?"

Hermione sat, glaring at Ron, before beginning the explanation. "Well, just after the attack that put you here," she gestured to the Hospital Wing, "I found what proved to be the only viable solution to our current problem. The book is entitled _A Master's Thesis Concerning Chronomancy and the Consequences Thereof _and it was written byHorace James Potter." Seeing Harry's questioning look, she said, "I asked Professor Dumbledore and he mentioned that this Horace was a second cousin to your fourth great-grandfather."

Taking a deep breath, she continued, "Okay, as I was saying, I was only able to find one means of successfully achieving what we need to accomplish." She paused here as a tear rolled down her cheek and wiped it away before continuing, "Harry, I am sorry, but your death is the catalyst of this ritual." Drawing a deep breath she finished, "If it is successful, you will awaken in your body at an earlier date and time, but you will only be able to advise your younger self. If not, then you will at least be spared the suffering the rest of the world will have to endure."

She saw Harry shake his head and reply, "Hermione, you know as well as I do that failure is not an option. If this is our only choice, then this has to succeed. Now what is involved in this ritual? And how soon can we complete it?"

Hermione sighed. _Why is he in such a hurry to die_? She thought. _His saving people thing again, most likely._ Then aloud, "Well, the ritual can be performed at anytime..."

"Good. So when can we get started? What do we need to accomplish it?" he interrupted her again.

Hermione scowled, and despite his interruption she continued, "But it is suggested that certain times of the year would work better than others, improving the chance of success. Harry, we need to give this the greatest chance of success possible, which means you must be patient."

"How long do we wait? When can we get this over with?"

"The best date for us is the spring equinox, at the exact time the sun crosses the equator back into the northern hemisphere." Retrieving a sheet of parchment from her bag, she continued, "I've checked and that will be at 12:55 on Thursday March twentieth. We have more than enough time to plan this, and prepare everything. Okay, Harry?" She paused and, realizing Harry had not answered her, repeated her question, "I said, okay, Harry?"

He reacted with a nod before Ginny attracted her attention. "Hermione, wasn't there something about a rest period before he would be able to act or even be awake?"

"Yes," the girl answered. "You will need a week to ten days of rest to build up your strength, both magical and physical. That recovery time will be for your younger body to adjust to having your older soul in addition to its own."

Hermione noted a resigned expression on Harry's face as he said, "That sounds like the best we can hope for." Then he nodded, "What do you think, Ron?"

"I don't like it, Harry," his best friend answered, "but... Hermione and the others searched all the available information, and this seems to be the only answer." Rising and looking at the others, he added with suspiciously glistening eyes, "Excuse me, but if we're done for now, I need to go to the loo. Then I think afterwards I'll go on to the Great Hall. It's almost lunch time. Hermione, can you cancel the privacy charms, please?"

Hermione said sombrely, "Okay, Ron, I'll join you in a few minutes." Then after a brief pause she turned her attention to his sister and said, "Ginny, will you be joining us?"

The redhead shook her head as she answered, averting her eyes to Harry, "No, my responsibilities won't allow that yet." Hermione had to fight not to giggle or even smile at this. "I'll need your help later though. Homework," she said, by way of explanation.

"Okay, I'll come by later then."

"Sounds good," Ginny responded. She turned back to Harry and, while Hermione cancelled the privacy spells to allow herself and Ron to leave, she said softly, "Harry, we really need to talk."

"Sure," he said. "What do you want to talk about?"

However, before she could say anything, they were joined by Remus, Tonks and Kingsley Shacklebolt; they all sat in the plush armchairs Dumbledore had neglected to vanish when he left a few minutes before.

"How are you doing, cub," asked his former professor. "Dumbledore mentioned informing you about Peter. What else did they tell you?"

"They asked what I remembered about the attack," Harry began, "and then told me what Peter did and tried to do after he got into the castle, both to Dean and to Ginny."

As Harry said this, he saw Ginny shudder at the thought of what had almost happened to her, and of what Pettigrew wanted her to do to Harry. He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze before continuing, "However, they didn't tell me what happened to him after he was caught."

Tonks looked at her two companions and at their nod, she began to tell Harry what had happened. "I'm not really sure of how he awoke or how he got another wand. However, we found Madam Pomfrey unconscious by the fireplace when we arrived after she had summoned us from Professor Dumbledore's office. Lying in the corner was a short, balding man who was being attacked by the biggest bat-bogeys I had ever seen."

"It was Peter," interrupted Lupin, "and he had to be reminded of why you should never make a red-haired witch angry. He always was a slow learner; that lesson will stay with him forever." This last seemed to be almost to himself more than to the group.

Harry glanced at Ginny to try and gauge her response to the news, and then to the three adults. Feeling they were withholding something, he asked, "So what happened to Pettigrew after that?"

Kingsley picked up the story, "The hex ended, and we gave him a dose of Veritaserum. Remus, Dumbledore, Moody and I questioned him about why he was here, what You-Know-Who's plans were, and the whereabouts of Dean Thomas."

He paused to consider his next remarks before continuing, "Mr Thomas apparently gave Pettigrew quite a lot of information about you and what was happening around the school. We do not know how much of it he may have told You-Know-Who but we are certain that he was informed of at least some of it."

Obviously confused, Harry looked around at the three adults before voicing his thoughts, "What happened to Pettigrew? I mean did he go to Azkaban, or..." He trailed off with a horrifying thought that he had escaped again. However, the looks that the adults were exchanging left him with no doubt that Pettigrew did not like his punishment, and made him wonder, _What did they do to that worthless rat?_

Tonks concluded the story, "The Veritaserum wore off quickly and he managed to get a wand from Severus Snape who was standing near by, and to hit Ginny with the Imperius again. His actions resulted in his death when he was hit with a jumble of hexes, jinxes, and curses."

Harry found himself studying their facial expressions more closely, thinking, _They want me to think they are ashamed and remorseful of having had to take a life, even though it had to be done in order to protect more innocents._ Aloud he asked, "How did he die?" He started to stand and Ginny, remembering Madam Pomfrey's instructions, placed her hands on his shoulders forcing him to sit back down.

Kingsley said, "A few of the spells Pettigrew was hit with reacted badly, and he died of a heart attack before a Healer could assist him." His voice however held little remorse.

Harry looked at each of them again, with shock on his face to learn about Wormtail not quite surviving to face trial. Finally after what felt like hours but was actually no more than two minutes, he said, "Well Moony, didn't I say in my third year that if Wormtail escaped I would agree with you and Sirius doing as you originally planned? Now no one is really sure who killed him, but he has died for the crimes he committed. He can never harm anyone again. I do not regret that he is dead, I only regret that decent people had to kill him."

Ginny watched as they all quietly nodded their agreement with that assessment. The discussion turned to what Harry had missed in the previous month, and lasted about twenty minutes before she noticed that he was yawning and appeared to be tired, so she took the opportunity to tell everyone they needed to leave.

After the three adults had said their good-byes and left, Ginny started helping Harry settle in and they talked as she did. She had him back into bed and had taken a seat on its edge when he asked, "So what do you think, Ginny? Will it work or are we all wasting our time?"

Ginny sat looking at him for a minute, biting her bottom lip as she considered her answer. "I'm not really sure. Why do you ask?" she asked in return, attempting to deflect attention from herself; she was still uncomfortable about having broken down earlier in the morning.

Harry realized that his comment was making Ginny nervous and upset, so he continued the discussion by changing the topic. "You would think that after sleeping for a month, I would have more energy and not feel so tired."

"Not necessarily," Ginny said as she occupied herself with tucking his sheets in. "You have been quite active since waking about four hours ago, and your body needs to have more rest to recover from the damage you received in the battle." She grinned as she finished pampering him and retook her seat on the edge of his bed. "Now you close your eyes, and get some sleep." She gently stroked his hair and began humming softly to herself.

Harry smiled, tired but not yet ready for sleep. "While I don't know the tune, it has an oddly familiar quality to it. What are you humming?"

Ginny paused and looking at him, she said, "It is a lullaby my mum used to sing to me when I was younger." She had a slight blush as she added, "There were nights when only that song and my favourite bedtime story could get me to sleep."

"Why the blushing?"

"Well, my favourite bedtime story when I was a little girl was 'The Boy-Who-Lived.' It changed after I met you and got to know you better, but until I was about eleven years old I loved that story more than any other. Sorry," she said with an innocent smile.

She watched with expectation as Harry took her hand in his and asked her, "Why did it stop being your favourite story? I know you still had a crush on me for at least another year." He gave her a cheeky grin, and Ginny felt herself blushing more than before. "I don't mind that being your favourite bedtime story," Harry continued. "Actually, I would probably be able to fall asleep faster if you were to tell it to me." Ginny hung her head in order to hide her bright red face behind a curtain of hair. He chuckled softly before saying, "Just out of curiosity, when was the last time you heard that story?"

She whispered the answer so softly that she knew he would have trouble understanding exactly what she had said.

Sure enough, he asked her, "Sorry, what was that?"

Jerking her head up so abruptly that she startled him, she almost shouted out of exasperation while blushing furiously, "I said, last Friday. Now will you please go to sleep?"

Harry smiled and closed his eyes obediently. As he lay there resting, Ginny began to examine the hand she held in her own, noticing for the first time the scars on the back of it that said, _I will not tell lies_. She wondered for a moment about the cause of those strange words and then remembered the previous school year. That worthless cow was the worst excuse for a DADA professor that the school had seen in many years, though if you believed Harry and Ron, the teacher from their first year had been just as useless.

It wasn't more than a few minutes later that Ginny heard him whisper, "I'm so sorry Ginny."

She looked up from her study of the hand she'd been holding to find his gaze fixed upon her. "For what?" she asked, saddened at seeing all traces of his previous amusement gone from his face.

"What happened to Dean was my fault. If I hadn't stopped Sirius and Remus from killing that rat Pettigrew at the end of my third year, then he wouldn't have been able to hurt either of you…"

Ginny's response was swift and just a bit frightening. Harry never saw her draw her wand, but it was inches from his face before he could react. With a defiant growl, that started low in her chest, she told him, "Never, ever, ever, let me hear you try to take the blame for things that were not your fault. You are not to blame for what happened to Dean, and you are not to blame for the attacks on the school, and you are NOT to blame for the deaths, deaths that Tom Bloody Riddle has caused." Each of these pronouncements was reinforced with a savage poke in his chest. Her wand had not moved from where it pointed at Harry's face and it was glowing rather menacingly. "This is your only warning. Next time you'll be Bat-Bogeyed so fast your head will spin! Are we clear? He and his followers are to blame, and not you!"

Taking in the intensity of her gaze, Harry realized she was not going to accept him blaming himself for anything. "Yeah, okay," Harry began meekly, then seeming to get his strength back he continued, "I will do my best."

He closed his eyes again, and after a minute Ginny returned her wand to her pocket. Harry's breathing had settled and she thought he was asleep, so she started to rise in order to gather her school things. As the weight on the bed shifted, Harry's hand gripped hers and she looked back at him.

Opening his eyes he stared at her before saying, "One more thing. I need you to promise that you will help me with deciding something. Promise me you will hear me out, and help me make this decision, not leave me here to make it on my own. It is one that will affect both of us, and I can't make it alone."

Ginny examined his face and found Harry's brilliant green eyes fixed on hers. _Dammit that's just not fair!_ she thought, wondering how she was ever going to refuse him when he looked at her like that. She toyed with the idea of simply losing herself in his gaze before remembering that he'd asked her a question. Mentally cursing herself to get a grip, she cleared her throat and said, "I think I can promise that and to wait until everything is said."

"Well," Harry said as he lay back, "First, I should ask what day and time they were planning to send me to? Have they said anything?"

Ginny got a sour look on her face and said, "I overheard Mum and Madam Pomfrey talking this morning. They said that Dumbledore wanted to send you back no further than mid-August of last year." She shook her head and said, "But I don't think that it is far enough."

Harry grimaced and said, "I agree. I was just thinking that it might be best to have a few options of what days on which to return."

Ginny nodded at this suggestion and said, "What days do you think would be best?"

"Well, I can think of at least three or four," Harry replied. "The first would be during the summer between my fourth and fifth year just after I returned to Privet Drive following the Triwizard Tournament."

She shook her head in a negative fashion and said, "While that might give you enough time to settle things with me, I was already dating Michael Corner, and you would have been competing with him for my attention, plus Hermione's usual rampages about revising for your OWLs. Remember how much you and Ron enjoyed those? Oh and let's not forget Cho Chang." She said this last with a smirk on her face.

"Please, must you remind me of the second biggest mistake of my life?" he said in response to her comment. "Cho was the worst person I could have chosen to go out with. And my crush on her was over before you stopped dating Michael, thank you."

Ginny paused to consider the look on Harry's face. It was a mixture of anger, hurt, regret, and resentment. This last brought her up short. _What could he be resenting? _Ginny wondered for a moment. Then his last words finally had meaning. _Is Harry still jealous that I dated both Michael and Dean when he had such a hard time having any relationship with a girl?_ Finally she said, "Harry, I was just teasing about Cho, I didn't mean to bring up unhappy memories." Then with a more pleading look on her face, "Please don't be angry with me." She knew her smile was faltering, but she had to hope Harry wasn't going to stay angry with her.

After what seemed forever to her, he nodded slowly and then said, "I know you were teasing but that doesn't stop it from hurting. Well I guess that is a lesson I can teach my younger self when the time comes. Maybe it will help him to want to get to know you sooner." Changing his expression slightly, he continued, "Now where were we?"

Ginny paused for a moment then said, "We had just ruled out the summer between your fourth and fifth year. So, what is the next time you think would be a good choice?"

"Well," Harry continued, "perhaps just before the Yule Ball; if I go back far enough, I can invite you to the Ball before Neville does."

Again Ginny reacted to the idea, except this time she said, "While that might work, I can't remember the exact day he asked me, and that would make it harder for you to get to the right time and place. I only remember it was after the first task, and before the end of the term. We should keep that one in mind though, and discuss any others." Ginny moved to her school bag to gather a quill, a piece of parchment, and a bottle of ink to keep a list of the best dates they could think of.

"Okay," he said, "I have also thought of the summer before my second year before you got the diary, of the time just before you were taken in to the Chamber of Secrets. Perhaps I can either stop you from being taken into the chamber, or destroy that worthless Diary. I also thought of the summer between my second and third years, and of the end of my third year..."

Ginny looked at him and realized that he had given this mess some thought, and that she was irritated to find herself astonished at the depth he was capable of. Shaking her head she began to review the options, "Alright, let's see now. End of third year. Good thing is I still wanted everything to work out and both of us to get together. Bad things are, you were concentrating on saving Sirius from the Dementors and also Buckbeak from the Malfoys' scheme. Of course the most important is… oh never mind, and thus you were so busy that you had no time to notice me. It was not long after that that I gave up on an 'us.' By the time we left for summer holidays, I felt almost normal around you. Good-bye, crush. Would I have let you into my heart at that time? I am not sure. But still a definite option none the less."

Harry grumbled, "I wasn't that busy."

Ginny smirked at him and then continued, "The summer before your second year. Now that is just too weird to consider. I would have to say, definitely out of the question. The crush I had on you was so bad, I would freak out if you even said 'hello' to me. It would have been a problem for most of that year." She paused to sigh and then continued, "As desperately as I would love to have never obtained that diary, a part of me still feels that I can't truly help you without going through that; after all, I am the only other person to survive after Tom tried to kill me. So that will have to be a definite NO."

Ginny had sat back on the edge of his bed, then she said, "The summer between your second and third year might make for an interesting choice. I can see distinct possibilities. You would be at the Dursleys' for most of the summer, and though I still had a crush on you, I was able to talk to you on the train ride home without blushing too much. I can see us exchanging letters as friends, but that might still cause awkward situations with my family. I think that is one of the better choices though so I'll write it down."

Ginny looked up from her parchment and said, "Finally, the time just before the end of your second year around the time of the Chamber incident. Harry, I'm sure I remember Hermione saying something about a time of rest so your younger body can adjust to the presence of your older soul. What if you don't wake in time to save me from the Chamber? I doubt that would be good, so I want to say no to that date."

"Umm... Ginny I think that would be the best date to use..."

"But Harry, what if you can't save me? Remember that I will be depending on you to save me."

"...because we need to be certain that our younger selves will have enough time to get to be friends before having to get married. That and I can make a few changes that will be of more help to us in dealing with Tom for good."

"Harry, please listen to me, I don't think it would be a good idea. What if you awoke too late to rescue me from the Chamber?"

"Did Tom ever tell you why he chose you as the bait for that trap?"

"No, he just said that... I would be responsible for your death. And laughed when I begged him to spare you even if I died," Ginny bowed her head as she said this. "I knew the world would need your protection, and I was so insignificant. Tom had to be stopped and you were the one who had stopped him before. He said that I was wasting my time to have faith in you, and that you would never want some little nobody like me," she finished in a whisper.

Harry lifted her chin to have her look at him, knowing he had to get his point across to her. "You were unconscious when he told me this, but it should have some meaning. Tom told me that he had given up trying to kill Muggle-born students, ever since you told him about me." She gasped. "He said that when I got the diary, it was like a dream come true for him. But then you took it back."

Hoping to cheer her a little with a small bit of teasing, Harry changed the subject momentarily. "If my memory is correct, that was not the only item taken from my trunk over the years."

He chuckled softly as Ginny blushed and looked anywhere but at him, mumbling, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"If you say so, Ginny, but I think you would look nice in that old Quidditch practice jersey of mine. You know, the one that..." Harry let the implication hang, and continued, "Well, back to the tale. Tom wanted to meet me and learn about the means I used to destroy his older self. He wanted me, and though he did not know it, his choice of a bait for his trap was the best he could have made." He knew when he finished that Ginny was blushing as hard as she had when she was eleven and saw her hero in her home for the first time.

She refused to meet his gaze and he said, "This is a no blushing zone, Ginny." He watched her shoulders shake in silent laughter at his joke, then he added, "I think that if I go back to two weeks before the Chamber, I can be awake and ready to rescue the fair maiden. Now, are there any other dates that you can think of?"

"No. I can't think of any," she said, glancing back up at him.

Harry looked at Ginny and paused to consider his words, and then he said, "I remember when Hermione was giving her explanation earlier; she said that the length of time I would need should be no more than one week to ten days. I am thinking of at least two weeks, but you can make it three to be certain I can be up and around in time to recover you from the Chamber."

The red-haired girl considered what he had said and then asked, "Harry, I don't know why you would be so adamant about returning to that time period? What makes it more appealing to you than the others?" Finally she sighed before continuing, her frustration beginning to show in her voice, "Why can't I get you to understand that I am scared of you failing to reach me in time? I don't know."

An audible sigh began Harry's answer, "This particular time will give me the best chance of changing the most events with the least unnecessary effects on the final result. I want to get through this time period without dealing with the Dursleys, and also without having to try convincing Dumbledore that I can be trusted. Especially when I will be unable to defend myself against his prying questions before I am prepared for them."

Looking Ginny in the eye he continued, "I know I will be unable to modify most things, but some events will be changeable; Sirius's escape and the events of my third year among them. I want to arrange to get Sirius a better and more comfortable hiding place than the Shrieking Shack."

A large yawn broke through, and Ginny, remembering what Madam Pomfrey had said, told him, "You need to lie back and settle down to sleep. We can finish this discussion later." After tucking Harry into his bed for what now seemed like the one-millionth time today, she sat back on the edge of his bed again.

"Sing that lullaby please," Harry pleaded, "It seems so familiar but I can't remember where I heard it."

"Okay," Ginny sighed, "But you must go to sleep. Your body needs its rest, and you are not getting it by constantly talking." After saying that, she began singing softly.

_Sleep, my little dear one sleep,_

_Rest your head and do not weep,_

_My heart is with you through the night,_

_My dear one rest now and sleep tight._

_Sleep my little dear one sleep,_

_Rest your head and do not weep,_

_Know that mother earth and father sky,_

_Are here to guide you as time goes by._

_Sleep my little dear one sleep,_

_Rest your head and do not weep,_

_Close your little eyes tonight,_

_Do not struggle and do not fight._

_Sleep my little dear one sleep,_

_Rest your head and do not weep,_

_My love for you will never end,_

_You know mummy is your best friend._

Ginny finished the lullaby and noticed a contended smile on Harry's face as he drifted off to sleep. She then gathered what she needed to finish her essay for Transfiguration from her bag and moved to a table set up for her to work from while she watched over her friend. A noise drew her attention and she saw Madam Pomfrey standing there with a tear in her eye, softly smiling; something that Ginny noted was not a common sight even in this time of trouble.

Madam Pomfrey had heard Ginny begin the lullaby while at her desk; she moved to the doorway so that she could better hear the beautiful melody. After the song was finished, she watched as Ginny settled herself to finish her homework, and then she spoke, "That was a very beautiful song Miss Weasley."

"Thank you Madam Pomfrey, it was my favourite when I was a child, and Mum always had such a beautiful singing voice. I guess I inherited more than just her temper."

"That is truer than you can imagine young lady. Now, please get your school work finished quickly, I need you to do some tasks for me concerning Mr. Potter later today." As she returned to her office chair, the nurse remembered a young Molly Prewett once singing to an equally young Arthur Weasley as he lay recuperating in the Hospital Wing after an exceptionally rough Quidditch match.

_Four hours later_

After finishing her essay and the errand for Madam Pomfrey, Ginny sat talking with her mother and Hermione about Harry and other things when Hermione turned to her and asked, "How is Harry doing?"

"Well, I must say, he is sure sleeping for someone who has been resting for the last month. I hope he will be up and about soon. I am worried that it took so long for him to heal," Ginny replied.

Molly nodded, "I was also. He really needs to be more careful. So Hermione, is there anything new for Arthur and me to deal with?"

"I'm not really sure what you mean, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said.

"So I didn't see you and Ronald sneaking out of that broom closet an hour ago?" Molly asked, though she already knew the answer.

"Um... I'm not..."

"Hermione," Ginny chimed in, "how long have you and Ron been together?"

"Since last Wednesday," her friend answered. "We had hoped to keep it secret for a few weeks. In case Harry woke and wanted to know what he missed, we could say we just got together that day," she said while blushing extensively.

"I see," said Ginny and Molly at the same time, both grinning mischievously and making Hermione blush even more. "I think Harry will be angrier with you for trying to hide it from those that care about you," Ginny continued.

Molly looked at her daughter for a moment and said, "I wonder how long it will be before we have to worry about you and Harry sneaking into a..." She paused at the hurt look on Ginny's face and then remembered the situation. Pulling Ginny to her, she said, "This is not the way I would like to be having this conversation." She cried tears of her own for the pain her daughter was going through.

Hermione said, "I know it isn't much Ginny, but you and Harry will be together sooner in the new timeline. I mean, after all you will have a lot to work out before you get married." She stopped and spontaneously joined the hugging mother and daughter.

Ginny said through a forced smile, "I just wish there was a way that Harry and I could get married this time as well." She paused for a moment and collecting her thoughts continued, "I guess what is so upsetting is the years of waiting for both of us to recognize in the other what we both wanted. We wasted so much time that we could have had together, and now that we are starting to have that relationship, the most we will get to do is hold hands and maybe snog a few times." Then looking to her mother, "I wish Harry and I could get married before the ritual is preformed. Isn't there something that can be arranged?"

Just then the castle shook from the force of a very powerful curse. Greatly magnified, Professor Dumbledore's voice resounded through the halls, "All students are to return to their common rooms and all staff members and Aurors are to report to the Entrance Hall. The Hospital Wing should prepare for casualties; we are under attack by Death Eaters."

Harry sat reading a copy of the Daily Prophet two days later:

_The battle lasted for an hour, and resulted in the deaths of fourteen people... Seven Death Eaters were captured, and nine were killed. The remaining five casualties were four Aurors and one teacher, Severus Snape… _

_For more see page 5…_

Harry thought to himself after reading the first part of the article,_ Not that his Potions classes were worth anything, and his DADA classes weren't any better. At least his death had some meaning as he took a Killing Curse in the place of Professor McGonagall. _Then his thoughts turned to the time ritual and away from the death of his most hated professor. _I guess it is a good thing that Ginny and I have convinced Hermione of the need to go back further than this past summer to fulfil the prophecy. I hope to convince Dumbledore now and get this whole expedition under way._

Glancing up from his reading, he smiled at Professor Dumbledore who stood waiting to talk to him. "Sir, is there something I can do for you?"

The headmaster smiled and asked, "May I sit and talk with you for a brief while Harry?"

"Of course, sir, I don't mind. Wave up a chair and join me for a cuppa," was his answer.

"Thank you for the offer, Harry," Dumbledore said as he waved his wand to conjure a comfortable armchair and sat drinking the offered cup of tea. After a few minutes, he said, "Harry, it has come to my attention that you have asked Miss Granger to prepare the necessary Arithmantic equations to take you back further than the chosen date for this time ritual."

Harry cut him off politely by saying, "Sir, there are a great many problems with the date you chose. The first problem I face is that I only have a few months to get you to accept that the prophecy is real. And the second is that Ginny and I will barely have time to start a worthwhile relationship to build a marriage on. If I remember correctly, wizarding marriages are for life, no changing your mind. I want us to have the best chance of being happy and to do that I need other possibilities."

"I see you have at least started to think your situation out, but Harry, you and Miss Weasley are already friends by that time, and that is the start you need to build a successful marriage."

"Professor, you usually make it a habit not to interfere in the relations of your students correct?" his pupil asked.

"Well, yes, I try to never interfere except where propriety's sake is involved," was the expected answer.

"That leads to another problem. Ginny was already in a reasonably good relationship at that time. I need more time also. I was mourning Sirius and it took me most of that summer to learn to trust Ginny with my heart; and by the time September first came, I was ready to fall in love with her, I think," he said this last part with some reluctance. "But my hopes were dashed, and now I have to work on learning to trust as two people not just one," Harry concluded. "I want the best possible chance that this will work and not end up with me in the permanent incapacitation ward at St. Mungo's. Because that is what will happen if we use your time table, sir."

Dumbledore stared at Harry over the top of his half-moon spectacles and finally said, "Your argument has merit, Harry, but I need to know the dates you asked for in order to help approve or veto the choices."

"Only one date seems to work sir, and that is three weeks before Ginny was taken into the Chamber of Secrets. I will need those weeks to rest and build up my strength. Hermione said that I will be magically exhausted for about a week after the arrival in that time." Harry said this while staring into Dumbledore's eyes to make it plain that this was the price he required for being the hero.

"You won't be able to save them, Harry. And your grief will be doubled for trying," Dumbledore said. "I know you want to save those who have died but you will only be able to make small changes, not big ones. If you do otherwise, then your memories of this timeline will be of little use to you." Harry looked sceptically at the old Headmaster before Dumbledore continued, "Yes, Harry you will be changing the timeline as you go, but the same actions should have very similar results if everything remains as close to the original timeline as possible. I know you hope to save as many of them as you can, but be careful you don't change too much or else all of this may be for nothing."

"You mean like making Sirius's last two years comfortable for him instead of running for the whole time or being imprisoned in his own house to stay safe from the ministry?" Harry said. "Or perhaps orchestrating Pettigrew being captured early in order to free him?"

Dumbledore nodded before Harry continued, "I know I can't make major changes without major interruptions in my memories from this timeline, but the small things can mean as much as the big things in the right conditions."

Dumbledore considered this, and then said, "I will consider this, and let you know tomorrow morning." He looked around and said more quietly, "The other reason I am here is to let you know that the school is closing. The recent attack has made it necessary to protect the students. I have made special arrangements with the Ministry to allow certain people to remain here to fulfil the task they have been entrusted with."

"Who will be staying with me, sir?" Harry asked

"The Weasleys, the Order as they can be available, Miss Granger, and any other person you would like to have here."

"Thank you, sir. Can I give you a list of these people by tomorrow morning?"

"Yes, Harry. That would be acceptable. Now it looks as if I should go. Your minders seem to think I have overstayed my welcome." Dumbledore glanced pointedly at Ginny and Molly who were standing nearby waiting for the private meeting to end. They smiled and moved in to settle Harry for the night when it was clear that the meeting was over.

Molly escorted Dumbledore to the door and said, "Albus, may we speak in the hall for just a moment?"

"Certainly, Molly, I have a few minutes to spare. But I must ask that we make this quick. I have some travel arrangements to make for the remaining students needing to return home," Harry heard them say this just before the doors closed.

They left and Ginny smiled at Harry, softly humming the lullaby as she tucked the sheets around him. "Now rest well Harry, it seems that you have a hectic day tomorrow."

Molly returned to see about Harry after her discussion with Dumbledore. Turning to Ginny, she said, "Dumbledore said he would ask the Minister to bring the paperwork with him for his visit tomorrow." Then she smiled and hugged Ginny before saying, "I have so many arrangements to make for this next month. This has to be the best of your life."


	5. Chapter 4: Ceremonies and Rituals

Chapter 4: Ceremonies and Rituals

Molly Weasley only wrote in her diary on infrequent occasions. Up until the time that her youngest son, Ron, had started school, there were gaps of up to a year between entries. However, as Harry Potter became a greater part of the life of her family, bringing with him all sorts of adventures, the frequency of entries increased. Of particular note was the entry of February 26th, 1997.

_Diary,_

_Something miraculous happened today. My son Percy has returned. In addition, to my great surprise he brought his wife Penelope formerly of the Clearwater family. They have been married for eleven months and she is very pregnant. She is due to give birth around the fifteenth. They brought word of her parents' deaths as well as many other wizarding families. I have done my best to bring her into the family so she will know we all love her no matter what._

_Only a few days ago I promised Ginny that we would allow her to marry Harry before the Ritual so that she could fulfil her vow to herself. A few ministry officials have arrived to help with the shutting down of Hogwarts as a school and turning it into a fortification to protect the defenceless. Along with them came an advisor to the Minister who has requested the honour of officiating at the wedding ceremony._

Percy was not having a good day.

His return to his family had started off well, and his parents had welcomed him back without too much fuss. They'd shared hugs and a few tears, and Percy was relieved that his self-imposed estrangement seemed to be over. Penelope's pregnancy had helped placate Ron and the twins; Bill and Charlie especially seemed delighted with the prospect of being uncles.

Ginny, on the other hand, had made it quite clear that she would not forgive Percy until he'd apologized to Harry for the awful things he had said and written about him for the last few years, and refused to speak to him.

Thinking that this would be the easiest of the apologies to make, he'd waited until he'd found Harry alone in the library and had started grudgingly apologising for his actions until Harry interrupted him.

"Listen Percy, I know you've always been focussed on your career, and I understand why you were quick to accept Fudge's lies. We've never really gotten on well, so I don't really blame you for believing him. So if you're apologising to me for that, then fine, I accept."

Percy was about to thank him and leave before Harry's gaze turned steely. "Honestly Percy, you really are a complete git! You turned your back on your own family, what the hell is wrong with you? D'you know what I'd give to have grown up with a family even half as good as yours?"

Percy found himself unable to meet Harry's glare and looked away in embarrassment. How could this _outsider_ make him feel this ashamed when his own family hadn't done so? He heard a noise and looked back to see Harry rising to begin pacing the room as though trying to decide something. Percy hoped he wasn't expecting a reply to what had sounded like a rhetorical question.

Harry must have come to a decision as he turned back to him. "All right Percy, this is what we're going to do – I'm going to accept that you want to be a Weasley again, and treat you like one, and you're going to bloody well act like one because it won't be Fred and George's pranks you'll be worrying about if you don't. I won't let you hurt them again." Harry held out his hand. "Deal?"

Percy scowled and asked, "What gives you the right to determine whether I am accepted by my family again?"

Harry's response was unexpected, "I never said I had that right, I merely said you will regret hurting them like that if it ever happens again." A quick breath to steady himself and Harry continued. "Whether it pleases you or not, understand that they are the closest thing I have ever had to a family and the pain they went through because of your arrogance will not happen again. You are as much a part of my family as the rest of them, and your actions hurt us all, not just mum and dad." When he had finished, Harry put out his hand again to shake.

Percy swallowed and took the offered hand. "Deal," he replied.

Harry nodded and started to leave, but turned back as Percy called after him, "And Harry… Thank you."

"Alright Percy, just… don't do it again. Ok?" Harry responded.

"I understand, Harry," was his reply, "and I can only hope that my own children will not be as cruel to me as I was to my parents." He nodded to the younger man as they left the room, Harry going to Gryffindor Tower and Percy returning to face his family and hopefully find himself forgiven by Ginny.

_5 March 1997_

_Diary,_

_The castle seems so deserted. Only about forty-five people remain here as we await the end of this horrible war. Amid the chaos of preparations to defend ourselves, some surprising things have happened._

_The relationship between Ginny and Harry has blossomed and she is really looking forward to being married to him, if only for a short time. The wedding originally was supposed to be only Harry and Ginny, but other couples have asked and received permission to join them in planning this big event._

_Ronald and Hermione are really looking forward to the chance to display their feelings for each other, as they have never been able to before. I am so excited for them to have finally admitted how they truly feel about each other._

_Bill and Fleur have been planning their wedding for almost a year, and have decided to marry now rather than continue to wait for summer as they had planned. I know that the success of the time-travel ritual will make it impossible for them to carry out their original plans, but I was looking forward to the grandchildren they would have given me. It appears that I will have to wait for the next great adventure as Albus calls it._

_Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood are the surprise couple. When Luna's father was killed for his republishing of the interview with Harry in the Quibbler in early January, I thought she would never recover from the loss, but being with Neville has worked wonders for her in this horrible time. Augusta Longbottom was not happy about the match, to say the least, but she is beginning to trust that Neville has made the right decision._

_Finally, Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks are one of the luckiest couples I have ever met and I am very happy that they are getting married. I told Tonks that she should give him time and he would come around. Remus, for his part, is quiet and brooding most of the time, but is still a very good man and, I am happy to say, a good friend, mentor, and role model for Harry, even despite his "furry little problem," as he refers to it._

_Well, I'll close now, because Arthur is coming to bed and I have a lot to do before the girls' bachelorette party tomorrow night._

Molly laid her small diary aside as she settled in for what she hoped would be a good night's sleep. The previous three nights had been spent wandering the halls with another member of the Order; now she planned to sleep for the entire night and finish the preparations for the weddings tomorrow along with the other mothers. As she settled in, unhappy thoughts of all the young children that would never have a chance to attend Hogwarts, or any other magical school, plagued Molly; she snuggled close to Arthur in an attempt to find comfort and calm her chaotic thoughts.

_6 March 1997_

_Diary,_

_Morning came quickly and those of us that are working to shore up the defences around Hogwarts received news of the war from the south of England. The Ministry has been attacked and though they repelled the assault, the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister is missing, and believed to be dead. This is no great loss according to many, who still remember her persecution of our children during the last school year. Diagon Alley has also been attacked and most of the remaining shops were destroyed. Gringotts, while not being destroyed, was severely damaged, and will not reopen for at least a month in order for repairs to be completed._

_We mothers of the brides-to-be busied ourselves with decorating the Great Hall for the reception to follow the ceremonies tomorrow. Andromeda Tonks, Apolline Delacour, surprisingly even Jane Granger, and I directed the house-elves' efforts with flawless assurance that it will bring happiness to our lovely daughters._

_The day passed quickly and after a simple dinner, we chased the men out of the Great Hall and the upper levels and settled in for the bachelorette party. We started with games and then gave what presents we could to the brides-to-be._

_Poor Ginny found herself blushing at the silky and somewhat sexy undergarments that I managed to give her. Shocked that I would give such skimpy clothing, she blurted out to the whole room, "And what exactly am I supposed to do with this?"_

_Of course, I took great pleasure in telling her, "Ginny dear, it is not what you do with it that matters; it is what Harry does that is so important." Of course, I said this with a sincere and a knowing smile that caused Ginny to blush even more at the thought of what I meant. She glanced at Hermione and they both smiled shyly because her friend had received something similar from her own mother._

_All five of the brides-to-be sat and listened as some of the older witches recounted the events of their own wedding nights. They all listened in rapt attention as first their mothers, and then the other women present told of the excitement and, in some cases, fear of our own wedding nights._

_I had originally planned to end this, but Arthur just told me of some of the events that happened at the bachelor party that I think I will include here. When the grooms-to-be gathered in the dungeons to celebrate, Bill and Ron took quite a ribbing from the twins. Remus and Harry talked about the upcoming weeks and the expected nuptials. Neville sat with some of the older men and listened to their advice on how to please his young bride on her wedding night._

_Like us, they were celebrating without any alcoholic beverages so that they would be sober in case of an attack on the castle. I normally would be glad they weren't getting drunk, but just this once I find myself feeling sad that they'd been cheated out of this rite of passage into adulthood._

The early afternoon of March seventh found Percy outside the door to the room his father was using to prepare himself to walk his only daughter down the aisle. Percy knocked on the door and was answered quickly. "Who is it?"

"It's Percy, father. May I come in?" Arthur calmly opened the door and invited Percy in motioning him to sit down and join him to a drink. "Don't you think that it is a little early, father?" he asked.

"Normally I would say yes, but this once I am indulging in a couple of shots of Firewhisky," Arthur said, then seeing the questioning look in his son's eyes, he continued, "I find myself a bit nervous, because I want today to be the best it can possibly be for your sister, but we had very little time to plan this and there are still so many things that can go wrong."

Percy sat by his father for a few minutes in silence, then he asked the questions that had been troubling him for the past few days, "Are you sure about this, father? Are you sure they should be getting married this young?"

"Yes Percy, I am sure this is the right thing to do. If your worry is about the upcoming ritual, we searched for weeks, and found no other means of finishing this. Your mother has expressed her feelings on the subject. We have exhausted every possible option but the ritual.

"Now as for the marriage, your mother and I have discussed it repeatedly, and we feel that it is the best thing for both of them. I know you're worried about Ginny's feelings and the family's reputation, and I also know your apprehensions about Harry. However, this really is the best possible choice in this situation."

"Father, my main worry is if they truly understand the pain Ginny will suffer through if the ritual fails." Percy quieted then glancing at his father, he continued, "I know it really isn't my place to make the decision, but surely you have your own reservations about this."

Arthur sat and considered his son before answering him, "Yes, Percy, but try to understand, your mother and I feel this is the best choice. Both of them seem happy, and this way Ginny gets her childhood dreams fulfilled. She understands she will lose him soon, but she is strong and willing to accept that as a consequence of her choices."

Turning his attention to the gathering visible through the window, Percy sat for a moment, and finally said, "I understand now, Father. I still don't like it, but I understand your decision."

"That is all I can ask son," Arthur said, and then with a chuckle he continued, "Now, what advice did you have for your brothers who are about to lose their bachelorhood?"

He returned his attention to his father and a knowing smirk spread across his face. "I told them to run as fast as possible and maybe the two witches would let them live if they stayed out of sight for a long enough period of time. Ron looked as if he would die of fright, but Bill just laughed and reminded me that Fleur is one-quarter Veela, and he did not want to get her that angry with him."

Arthur nodded and, with a chuckle, said, "I think Bill knows you too well son. Well, it looks like everything is set; you should get to your seat." With that, they both left the room, Arthur joining the other fathers, and Percy going to his seat by Penelope.

Harry, Ron, Remus, Neville, and Bill stood in a small group waiting for their brides to join them. While they waited, Remus began to entertain them with stories of James and Lily's wedding. One thing Harry requested was to hear about his father's bachelor party. Remus obliged and had all five of them laughing uproariously as he came to the end of the tale. "Sirius never knew what hit him," he laughed. "I tried to warn him not to have exotic dancers at the party, but he was the best man, and thought he knew better. Lily trusted James and Sirius about as far as she could throw Hogwarts. Two of her friends were there in disguise, and the hexes Lily put on James and Sirius the next morning had the rest of us laughing for days afterward."

Looking at Harry, Remus concluded his story, "I often wondered why Lily ever took pity on James so quickly. She released him from the hex she had placed on him during the reception. Sirius on the other hand had to wait for a whole two weeks for them to return from their honeymoon. I guess we should be thankful too, or young Harry would not be sitting here beside me to listen to this story."

Just as Remus finished the tale, the ministry official overseeing the marriages called the grooms to stand at the altar in front of the gathered well-wishers. They had discussed the situation beforehand, and decided to have the weddings in order of the bride's ages, starting with the oldest. As such, Tonks and Remus would be married first. Second, Bill and Fleur would take their marriage vows. Third, Ron and Hermione would join their lives together in marriage. Fourth would be Neville and Luna who were both nervous and excited. Finally, Harry and Ginny would finish the ceremony by joining their hearts and lives to one another.

A few bridesmaids led the way down the aisle. They were followed by the mothers, who were escorted by the groomsmen. Ted Tonks was the first father to escort his daughter down the aisle. Reaching the front, he kissed her on the cheek and, taking Remus's right hand, he carefully placed her right hand into it. He then moved to stand by his wife as the next father and bride came down the aisle.

Fleur and her father followed the same steps as the Tonks had. After placing his daughter's hand in Bill's, Monsieur Delacour stepped aside to stand by his wife and await the rest of the brides to walk down the aisle. Turning to his wife he whispered, "N'est-elle pas resplendissante?" His wife found she could not speak, so she only nodded.

Henry Granger walked down the aisle with Hermione on his arm. Though he had always hoped he would be able to give his daughter away in marriage, he had never thought it would be this soon. He was not sure of all the details, but he knew that his little girl was certain of the outcome of the events; this was the right choice.

Ron Weasley stood waiting for Henry to place Hermione's hand in his, and to be honest, he looked as if he were about to faint from fear. Henry smiled at him in a reassuring manner, and after kissing Hermione on the cheek took his right hand, and placed Hermione's in it. He then walked to the side to await the remainder of the ceremony.

Luna was next, escorted by Professor Flitwick. She smiled at Neville and the other couples as they approached the altar. Flitwick smiled at the youngsters, and carefully took Neville's right hand in order to place Luna's right hand into it.

The tiny professor then moved to stand with the rest of the staff as the final father-daughter pair began to walk down the aisle. Ginny looked dazzling in her wedding gown and Harry found himself having to be reminded to breathe. Hermione giggled at him, while Bill and Remus shook their heads at his reaction to seeing her.

Arthur glanced at Ginny and softly said, "Last chance to turn back and change your mind. Are you really sure you want to go through with this?"

"I'm sure daddy," Ginny whispered back. "In fact, I have never been this sure of anything in my life. He's finally going to be all mine." Her innocent smile was beautiful, but the mischievous sparkle in her eyes told how happy she really was.

Arthur nodded but remained silent as he escorted his only daughter to the altar. After kissing her on the cheek, he took Harry's right hand, gently placed Ginny's hand into it, and stepped to the side to join his wife.

All of the couples waiting to be married stepped back and settled themselves in seats prepared for them while Remus and Tonks stepped before the ministry official. The words they spoke were simple and left no doubt of their feelings for one another. As their part of the ceremony ended, they exchanged rings and then placed the tips of their wands together.

When they had done this, the official then touched their wands with his and said, "As these two have joined their hearts and lives, so let these wands never be used by their owners against each other in anger or hatred. You may now share your first kiss as husband and wife." When their lips touched, a soft white glow appeared around them.

The kiss ended and Remus and Dora moved to take the seats previously occupied by Bill and Fleur, who had stood to take their turn before the official. Harry noted a slight difference in the ceremony as Bill and Fleur had apparently come up with some small changes in their vows to one another. Harry remembered that at the bachelor party Remus had told him to expect this. He returned his attention to the couple as they shared their first kiss as husband and wife. Again he noted the soft white glow that surrounded them as they kissed.

Ron and Hermione moved to trade places with Bill and Fleur, who took the vacated seats. Their ceremony took a little longer than the previous two, but was still over quickly. Their kiss however brought a new development it was also white, but small streaks of red, gold, and blue could just be glimpsed. This caused an audible gasp from the people in attendance.

Neville and Luna were up next and Harry mentioned to Hermione and Ron about the difference in their auroral display as they took their seats. She whispered that she would tell him what it meant during the reception.

Ever the imaginative intellect, Luna had found an old ceremony that differed from all the others, but was also special in its own way. Neville and Luna took vows to remain together throughout their lives, and eternity. The kiss that followed surrounded the couple in a soft white light that had traces of red, gold, blue, and just a hint of black.

Harry looked questioningly at Hermione for a moment, then he and Ginny stood to take their places in front of the officiator. Stepping apart momentarily they waited as he conjured an altar and cushions on each side for them to kneel upon. They both knelt across the altar from each other, and waited patiently for the official to give the instruction to clasp hands and begin their vows.

Finally, the time came for Harry and Ginny to exchange their own vows. The officiator began by saying, "These two have requested to exchange their own vows of love before the final commitment. Following that I will perform the ring and wand binding. Ginevra, if you would begin."

Ginny took Harry's hands in hers and intertwining her fingers with his watched as the officiator flicked his wand and their hands were bound together by soft silk cords. With a nod, she began: "Harry James Potter, I, Ginevra Molly Weasley, hereby offer to you my body, my mind, my heart, my soul and my magic, for now and for eternity. My body I offer to you as friend, lover, and wife that I may be the mother of your children. My mind I offer for the knowledge and wisdom I bring to our union. My heart I offer so you know I will always love you. My soul I offer that we may be together always, and my magic I offer that I may give you all of myself." The words seemed formal, almost like a spell.

Harry smiled at the slight blush on Ginny's cheek. Then he said, "Ginevra Molly Weasley, I, Harry James Potter, accept the offering you make here. And in so doing, I hereby offer you my body, my mind, my heart, my soul and my magic, for now and for eternity. My body I offer as friend, lover, husband, protector, and provider. My mind I offer for the knowledge and wisdom I can bring to our union. My heart I offer as the proof that you are the only person for me. My soul I offer that we may be together always. My magic I offer that I may give you all of myself and to seal our pact of love."

Ginny finished the exchange of vows by saying, "Harry James Potter, I, Ginevra Molly Weasley, accept the offering you make here. May our love be eternal."

Another flick of his wand and the officiator banished the cords and said while motioning them to rise and step back while he also dismissed the altar, "The rings please." The ring bearer handed the rings to the official, who then gave them to the happy couple. Harry lovingly slipped Ginny's ring onto her finger, then she did the same for him, all the while staring into each other's eyes.

The official then instructed them, "Join the tips of your wands," which they did. Placing the tip of his wand to their joined wands he said, "As this wizard and witch have pledged their lives to one another, let them never use their wands in anger against one another. You may now share your first kiss as husband and wife."

Everyone expected the soft white light that lit appeared around the couple as their lips touched. What they did not expect was the myriad of colours that were intertwined within it. Well, that and the fact that it formed an orb about two hundred feet across encompassing the entire pavilion in which the wedding was being held. It was also different because everyone inside heard the song of a phoenix interspersed with the roar of both a lion and a dragon.

Even after the couple had stopped kissing, the orb remained for almost an hour. Slowly dimming, and fading from sight.

There are two special events that occurred at this time. The first was directly witnessed by Death Eaters spying on Hogwarts. The wards around the castle began to pulse with power and glow with a blinding intensity. The second was related to it though that was not known at the time. The dark mark worn by each Dark witch or wizard began to burn, the pain that this caused increasing to the point that all of them lost consciousness.

That pain was caused because, at an Unplottable location during a meeting with his inner circle, Voldemort grabbed his head, fell to ground, and went into convulsions. He managed to gasp one pain-filled word before losing consciousness as well. That word was, "Potter!"

Those within the pavilion however remained blissfully unaware of these incidents. The official smiled kindly at the two youngsters before him and made them turn to face the assembly while calling the other four couples forward. Instructing them to face the attendees he said, "I now present to you, Mr. Remus and Mrs. Dora Lupin, Mr. William and Mrs. Fleur Weasley, Mr. Ronald and Mrs. Hermione Weasley, Mr. Neville and Mrs. Luna Longbottom, and Mr. Harry and Mrs. Ginevra Potter." Everyone applauded as each couple shared another kiss and waited for the festivities to begin.

It took a few minutes to get the group back into the castle for the reception, but once there the guests made certain to wish each couple all the happiness they could want. They entered the Great Hall and sat at their tables, to enjoy a well prepared meal.

Before the meal commenced, each cake appeared on separate tables, and all the assembled guests marvelled at the magnificent decorations. After the meal, there were toasts to each new couple and each cut their cakes; this was followed by the tossing of the bouquet and garter and other individual family wedding traditions. They mingled and visited with everyone until they couldn't wait any longer, then left for their own quarters. The party wound down, and guards were set, as the newlyweds settled in for the night.

Harry and Ginny lay wrapped warmly around each other. Harry had awakened early the morning after their wedding to find his new wife resting on top of him, their bodies entangled comfortably. She mumbled softly in her sleep as she woke to her first full day of being married.

Harry drew in a deep breath and smiled to himself as he looked at the mane of red hair spread over his chest. Slowly and carefully, he brushed her hair from her face and heard her gentle laugh as she turned her gaze to meet his. Then she shifted her body to get more comfortable, and laying her hands on Harry's chest, propped her chin on the back of them and said, "Good morning handsome."

"Morning, my beautiful Gin. How are you feeling?" he replied.

She smiled and said, "Um... a little uncomfortable but I will get used to it. Now we need to talk about a few things, okay?"

"Okay, what do you want to talk about first?" Harry asked.

"Well," Ginny shifted slightly, and finally rolled off Harry. Sitting up, she continued, "Actually, the very first thing I need to do is go to the loo." She giggled as she stood up and walked to the small washroom and with a mischievous smile closed herself in.

Later, after both had taken care of their morning routine, Harry and Ginny sat on the edge of their bed lost in thought. Finally, they both smiled and said, "We need..." They both paused and looked at each other. Then Harry said, "You first."

Ginny nodded and began, "Harry there are things that you need to understand about me before you go back."

"Okay," Harry replied. "What do I need to know?"

"First, I am sure that you remember how I was always blushing and ducking out of the room. The truth of it is that I was a very outgoing person, except when you were around. I was so afraid that I would say something wrong and you would never like me that I tried to avoid you as much as possible."

"I remember," Harry said.

"Well, you will need to help get me past that as quickly as possible," she concluded.

Harry tilted his head and said, "Was there any reason that you can think of to help me with a solution to this situation."

"Well," Ginny began, "I think if we are able to share something special early I will be able to overcome my embarrassment of being around you. You will have to do something to help me get over it as quickly as possible." Ginny considered, and then said, "I was very self-conscious about my physical development at that time, among other things. I thought that I was too small to do what the older girls were doing. I felt very limited and unable to... um... well... impress you."

"Oh," Harry said with a mischievous smile. "I can certainly think of a few things to help with that problem. And since I definitely need to be able to talk with you sooner, I will try very hard to befriend you and make you feel more comfortable around me."

"Good, I think that will go a long way towards helping us get together quicker," Ginny said. "Second is the train ride at the start of your third year." She faltered then, not knowing how to broach the subject.

Harry had to think for a few moments before he remembered and said, "You mean Ron telling you to go away?"

"Yeah, I can't say which hurt more, Ron telling me to go away, or you not saying anything to him about it," Ginny said as a look of pain passed through her eyes.

Ginny moved to the other side of the bed with her back to her husband before saying, "Harry, why didn't you say something? It had only been three months since the Chamber. I needed a friend so badly, and though Hermione was kind to me and tried to be mine, Ron, my closest brother in age, didn't want me anywhere around him." She took a deep breath to steady herself in order to continue her explanation. "And you were a hopeless case; it was two years after that before you finally decided to really talk to me again." This took Harry by surprise, and he sat wondering what had happened to the happy feelings of a few moments before.

Ginny's shoulders shook as she fought to avoid crying. Seeing this, Harry slowly gathered her into his arms and holding her against him said, "Ginny, please don't cry." Then thinking to himself, _Why am I complete rubbish with crying girls?_ And aloud again, "Shh, it's okay, I'm here now."

This was definitely the wrong thing to say, because Ginny stood up, and freeing herself by turning around to face him, she shouted, "That's the point! You were always there for Ron or Hermione, but never me!" Choking back a sob she continued, "You never even acted like you knew I was alive." Finally taking a deep breath, she concluded, "What changed between us? What was so wrong with me that you took so long to notice me?"

Harry caught her by surprise as he stood, grabbed her by the shoulders, and drew her into a tight hug. He held her tightly while she gave in to the emotions she'd pent up for so long, and sobbed on his shoulder, until she had cried herself out and loosened her own tight grip on him. He embraced her for a few seconds longer before releasing her from the hug and taking her face in his hand and saying, "Look at me!"

Ginny didn't want to make eye contact with Harry, but finally she raised her eyes to meet his. Looking directly into her eyes, he said, "Ginny, from the time I first met you, you have been the person I most fancied. And yes I know that it took me years to understand the feelings I have for you. Yes, I tried to find other girls to share my time with before you and I started being friends, but then, you always seemed to have someone special in your life while I was alone."

Harry paused to draw a breath in order to calm himself before he continued, "Did you know that I can still remember the first words you ever spoke to me? And though you may not have thought of this, you were the first person my own age to ever speak kindly to me." Ginny blinked at Harry's choice of words.

Harry, his hands still on Ginny's shoulders, guided her to the edge of the bed, and by gently applying pressure encouraged her to sit down. He then knelt in front of her so they could be at eye level with each other. "Are you afraid my feelings for you aren't real? Did you not hear the words we spoke yesterday? I could no more hurt you than I could cut out my own heart."

"But you did hurt me," Ginny said softly. "So many times I thought we were finally going to get together, and then something happened and I was left wondering why you didn't notice how I was looking at you, or how I felt about you."

"I know," Harry sighed. "I missed so much that could have made us both happier, and I am extremely sorry about that. I must say though that I don't think you are completely blameless in our relationship missteps either."

Ginny sat quietly trying to calm down. She had not expected this conversation to bring up such pain, and it was clear that there was a lot that they still needed to discuss. She closed her eyes and shuddered visibly before continuing, "You really need to understand more about me. And realise that I am not just one of those girls who worships you like a god or something."

"I know, Ginny," Harry said. The shame that he felt for having ignored and hurt her for so long was creeping into his voice. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

Ginny looked at him for a moment, and then said with a smile, "Harry, though it still seems hard for me to believe, for better or worse, I am your wife. What were we talking about?"

"About how we were both being idiots these last few years," he said with a sheepish grin.

"Yes, you were," she replied with a scowl. "Okay, third thing." She paused to think for a moment. "You will definitely have to invite me to the Yule Ball your fourth year, before Neville can ask me. It was at that point that I actually began to give up on there ever being an 'us'."

"Okay..." Harry started to speak, but Ginny cut him off as she continued, "I cried for an hour when I realised that I had missed out on a chance to go as your date to the ball that Christmas. I was so sure that you would never want me. Hermione told me to be patient, but how could I be when I had just missed what was likely to be my one real chance."

Tired of the depressing feelings, Harry began without any preamble, "You may have been small when you were younger." He said as his hands began to gently massage her body. First he gently rubbed her shoulders, and then moved on to more sensual caresses. Finally, he gently cupped her bare breast, one in each hand and said, "But you have certainly developed quite well since then," staring deeply into her eyes.

They both rose and Ginny pushed Harry to take a seated position. When he did, she stood beside the bed and looked longingly back into Harry's eyes before acting. She first pulled the blanket down that they had so carefully tucked in, and then she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. Finally, she leant forwards, covered his lips, and kissed him properly… They spent the remainder of that morning and most of the afternoon making love and talking about everything they could think of.

Late in the evening, they joined Ron and Hermione to discuss the events of the past two days. Ron pulled Harry aside and said, "Mate, I know you are going back to correct a mistake that left you marrying Ginny too late, but could you find the opportunity to get Hermione and me together sooner if possible? She and I have only been married for one day, and I don't know how I ever got along without her."

"Yeah Ron, I think I can try to do that," his friend replied. "Any particular method you want me to use to get the two of you together sooner, or should I just lock the two of you in a closet during the winter holidays our third year, and not let you out until you have both snogged for at least an hour?"

"That sounds like it might work with the two of us back then," Ron said. "If all else fails, feel free to do it."

"Okay, you asked for it," Harry said with a gleam in his eye that promised much mischief. "But don't say I didn't warn you, mate."

As Hermione and Ginny approached from where they had been talking with some of the other women, Harry remembered that Hermione had promised to explain the variations of the auroral display during the weddings the previous day. Turning to her, he said, "Hermione, you said that you would explain the different colours yesterday."

"Oh, that's right," she replied. "We all got so busy that I forgot, sorry." She blushed when she remembered what had caused her to forget. "What did you want to know?"

"Well, to begin with," Harry began. "When Remus and Dora kissed, also Bill and Fleur for that matter, they were surrounded by a soft white orb of light."

"Yes, that is normal at a magical wedding. From everything I have read, it is caused by the merging of the couple's magic."

"But for you and Ron, and then Neville and Luna, the orb had other colours in it. Like red, gold, blue and black. What do those mean?"

"Well, red represents courage, and blue is for intelligence and truth." Hermione drew a breath and continued, "The gold is often a symbol of wisdom and fertility. The black is a little worrisome because it normally symbolizes death, but could also symbolize stability."

They all stood together talking about the ceremonies, and Hermione took that moment to say, "I wish I had more time to research, but…" Her words trailed off at the thought of what would happen in two weeks. She then brightened and said, "Harry, you and Ginny had the most spectacular auroral display of the day. It consisted of every colour imaginable. And it lasted for an hour after your kiss ended."

Harry and Ginny were only slightly surprised by that fact, but were interested in knowing what each colour signified.

"The most prominent colour was white, but all of them were very strongly present," Hermione said. "Red, blue, gold, and black we have already discussed, but there was also pink symbolizing love, brown symbolizing order, and orange symbolizing vitality with endurance…" As she spoke, Harry couldn't help but be amused at how easily Hermione fell into her 'teaching mode'. "…Then there is yellow symbolizing joy, happiness, and intellectual energy, green symbolizing life, fertility, and well-being, purple symbolizing magic and mystery…" Harry had to bite his cheek to keep from chuckling aloud; would Hermione be able to finish the list and take a breath, or would she pass out from lack of oxygen first? "…Of course indigo symbolizes intuition, while white symbolizes purity, virtue, and cleanliness, and finally there is grey, which symbolizes security, maturity, and humility."

At an Unplottable location in England, a dark-robed man knelt before his master and offered his report on the absence and apparent failure of Peter Pettigrew.

"Master, Pettigrew has most definitely failed in the task you gave him. As you already know, Potter is alive, and we can only assume that this means Pettigrew is dead. What little information he managed to get out to us indicates that they were searching for a means of sending a message or messenger back to the past in order to alter the outcome of your battle with Potter."

"Interesting, wouldn't you agree, Draco?" the Dark lord addressed the young aristocratic wizard.

Glancing around the room, in order to buy himself a few moments before he answering the unexpected question, Draco quickly returned his attention to Voldemort and said, "I think we should arrange a surprise visit for them, Master."

"As do I, Draco, as do I. I shall plan one for later this month. You are all dismissed."

The previous two weeks had passed all too quickly, albeit extremely enjoyably for the young couples. None of them really wanted it to come, but the day of the vernal equinox arrived, and found Harry and Ginny wrapped comfortably together under a warm blanket, and each other's arms. At 5:30 that morning, Kreacher entered the room to wake the happy newlyweds. "Master Harry, Master Harry, you is needing to wake up now."

"What is it Kreacher?" Harry replied sleepily.

"Master Harry, you and Mistress Ginny must get out of bed now. Your mud... err Muggle-born friend says you needing to prepare for the ritual. Kreacher has already laid out clothes for Master and Mistress. Kreacher will return to the kitchens now to prepare your breakfast." The elf left with a pop and Harry set to the tasks of the morning.

Looking around the room led Harry to decide that the first task was to wake Ginny. Kneeling at the edge of the bed, he stretched across it and kissed her on the lips.

"Mmmm, g'way Harry, m'sleepy," she grumbled. Harry kissed her again, eliciting a more vocal response, "Oh, baby, please let me sleep. I'm too tired for that now."

Harry smirked, realizing what she meant. Then he said, "While I would dearly love to be doing that also, Ginny dearest, we are needed and should be getting dressed so we can get on with the day."

"Oh, Harry, I want to sleep and so do you." Ginny drew the blanket up over her head while rolling over to face away from Harry.

Realizing he might not survive long enough for the ritual to take place, Harry grabbed the edges of the blanket and said, "Okay, love. You give me no other choice." With that he gave a jerk and left a very irate red-headed witch without her nice warm blanket.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! I am going to do worse than hex you, if you don't let me get some sleep!" Ginny yelled at him when he pulled the blanket from the bed, exposing her beautiful naked body to the chilly room. Ginny jumped out of bed and glared at him. "Give me that blanket back, NOW!" she shouted as she hugged herself and started to shiver.

Taking pity on his wife, Harry stepped up to her and wrapped both of them in the warm fabric. Ginny again started to complain that she was too tired, but Harry placed a single finger to her lips before saying, "We need to get ready for today. We have much to do, and very little time left to do it."

Ginny stood quietly for a moment and then, wrapping her arms around Harry's neck, pulled herself up so she could wrap her legs around his waist. "The floor is cold love," she said, by way of explanation. Harry easily shifted his weight to better support her and walked toward the bathroom where he started the shower and set it to the correct temperature with his wand.

Finally, the meaning of Harry's words finally pierced the sleepy fog around Ginny's brain. "Oh no, it's today isn't it?" she asked as tears began to form in her eyes and slowly trail down her cheeks. "Why did it have to come so soon?" she asked to no one in particular. She buried her face in the root of Harry's neck as her tears flowed.

"I wish there was another way," Ginny said to Harry before he lifted her down to stand in the hot shower, and, turning her around, began to massage her shoulders.

"I know love," he said softly. "I wish we could stay together forever, but that is what I am doing this for isn't it?" Whispering in her ear, he continued to massage her shoulders, "I will always love you Ginevra. Never forget that."

"I know Harry, and I won't forget. I promise." They finished their shower in mutual silence, and gave into the desire to share a last chance for intimacy, even though neither wanted to admit to themselves that it was their last time. After, calming down from their emotional high, they quickly gathered their clothing and dressed. Lastly, they made their way to the Great Hall, and ate the breakfast Kreacher and Dobby had prepared.

Harry reflected on the events that led to Kreacher's change of heart concerning him and the others. It had occurred the day after Harry and Dumbledore had journeyed to a cave on the coast that Tom Riddle had used as a child to frighten and bully other children. It had proven to be a worthless trip as they were beaten to the item they were searching for by someone calling him or herself 'R.A.B.'

_They had returned and the next day Kreacher had seen the fake locket. He asked immediately, "What is you doing with good Master Regulus's locket? He is leaving it for the Dark Lord to find. Why is you having it?"_

_Harry and Dumbledore had both stared in shock as they were told about the events leading up to the death of Regulus Arcturus Black. Kreacher cried and argued that he was not supposed to tell anything, but Harry caught on to what was being said, and asked, "Kreacher, what happened to the locket you were given to destroy?"_

_The answer came as a growl, "Kreacher was unable to do as Master Regulus had commanded so I is placing it in the drawing room. Master Sirius wanted it thrown out; Kreacher rescued it and took it to his den, where it was stolen by Mundungus Fletcher, along with many important family heirlooms. Kreacher is not knowing where it was taken."_

"_Well, I will know the location of that one," Harry said. Then to Kreacher, "We are trying to destroy that item ourselves. However, Dung was in Azkaban when it was opened by Tom and his followers. Thank you Kreacher, you have made it possible to fulfil Regulus's last command to you. But not in this life I am afraid."_

"_What is Master Harry saying?" Kreacher immediately perked up at Harry's comments to him. "Will Master Harry help Kreacher fulfil his duty?"_

"_I am sorry Kreacher, but with Mundungus likely dead, it is most likely that Tom has the locket back in his possession. But you may have this one." Harry offered Kreacher the fake locket, and continued, "I will take care of that problem for both of us the next time around."_

"_Oh, no, is Master Harry going to use time magic?" Kreacher asked._

"_Yes, I am." Harry nodded to the house-elf. "I must do it for many reasons, including this one."_

"_Master Harry, Kreacher will serve you and your Mistress Ginny willingly, but I is still thinking that you is a worthless blood-traitor. However, you is doing your best to do what you can to help Kreacher, so Kreacher will serve you willingly."_

Harry smiled at the memory and turned to talk to Ron and his other friends. Kreacher had almost become a house-elf version of Molly Weasley in cooking for his new Master and Mistress. "You is not eating enough. You is needing to eat more," he would say as he piled Harry's and Ginny's plates high with food.

Eight fifteen that morning found Harry and Ginny in the Gryffindor boy's dorm room he had occupied in his second year. This is where the ritual was going to take place because he would be returning to that same spot in the past. Waiting for them were Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, Slughorn, and Flitwick. In addition, Remus, Hermione, Ron, Molly, and Arthur were also there.

Dumbledore stepped forward and said, "Harry, there is one more thing we must take care of before you can attempt this ritual." Drawing his wand, he pointed it at Harry's scar, saying, _"Horcruxius Revealus."_ This caused it to glow a sick green, and gave him a headache as well.

"As you can all see, Harry's scar is what is known as a Horcrux. It will need to be destroyed before Harry can succeed in his attempt at the time ritual."

Hermione asked the obvious question, "Professor, why is that necessary? He's leaving his body behind to go back in time, so would it affect anything either way?

Dumbledore smiled and said, "Mrs. Weasley, a Horcrux will use every means at its disposal to survive. It is attached to Harry's body so it must be destroyed or it will prevent Harry from dying to complete the ritual." Then turning to the others he said, "Horace, you will need to aim very carefully, and Harry, you must lie absolutely still,"

Harry took a breath and said, "Hermione, place the Full-Body Bind on me please. It will make it easier to not move at all."

"_Petrificus Totalus,_" said his friend as her wand shot a quick beam of light at Harry. His arms snapped to his side as his entire body became stiff and rigid.

Ginny turned to Dumbledore and said, "What are you trying to do, Headmaster?"

"There are only a few ways that are known methods of dealing with a Horcrux, Mrs. Potter. The only option available to us however that can still leave Harry a chance of survival is to use a Basilisk fang on the scar directly. It couldn't be performed before the end of his fourth year because Tom Riddle in searching for a method to escape death managed to provide a means of keeping him alive if he wished to remain so. Voldemort accidentally made killing him nearly impossible."

All of them gasped and began to speak, but Dumbledore cut them all off, "I have already witnessed this to insure that Mr. Potter will survive to complete the ritual." He held up a time-turner to emphasize his point. "You should all recognize this time-turner, which Mrs. Hermione Weasley used in her third year to attend all of her classes. I kept it in case it would ever be needed. Now Horace, if you would, please."

Slughorn stepped forward and knelt beside Harry, carefully placing the tip of a Basilisk fang to the scar on the boy's forehead. The apologetic smile which spread across his face was enough to frighten most people, but Harry had no means of reacting so he simply lay there, waiting. "I am sorry, Harry. Please try to remain calm," he said, and then proceeded to push the fang into the scar.

A high-pitched scream reverberated around the room as a shadowy vapour exited the scar and dispersed. Almost immediately, Fawkes appeared in a ball of flame and, standing over Harry, cried three tears into the scar. Slughorn stood quietly and moved toward the wall.

A moment later, Dumbledore stepped forward and, pointing his wand at Harry's head, he said, "_Legilimens_." He found himself in Harry's mind, and looking around, smiled as he saw his student seemingly waiting in the mist.

Approaching him, he said, "Harry you need to return so we can do the ritual. It was necessary to destroy the Horcrux; please come back, or I will let you deal with the angry redhead to whom you are married. I think it would be better here where she can be placated, than waiting for her to follow you to the Next Great Adventure."

Harry turned and said, "I'm coming, Headmaster. Give me a minute or two to make sure everything is working in here."

"Not a problem," Dumbledore said as he withdrew from his mind. Turning to the rest he said, "It is done. Mrs. Potter, he needs a little encouragement to return to us."

Ginny looked at the prone form of her husband and moved to kneel beside him. Her wand waved as she cancelled the Full-Body Bind, and she began gently stroking Harry's cheek to bring his attention back to her. Then she said, "Harry, come back to me, I need you here with me now. Please return, please."

Harry took several slow, deep breaths and opened his eyes. His gaze first went to Ginny and he said, "Hey love, you said you wanted me back." The cheeky grin on his face earned him a slap on the shoulder from his wife who then hugged him. Looking over her shoulder, he asked Dumbledore, "Is that all, Professor?"

"Almost Harry," Dumbledore said. "Excuse me Mrs. Potter, I need to do a revealing charm on Harry, and then you may have him back." Ginny moved to the side and Dumbledore said, _"Horcruxius Revealus."_ This time there was no light emanating from the scar. "Mr. Potter, I can say without a doubt that the Horcrux inhabiting your scar is most definitely gone."

Ginny moved back to Harry and smiled down at him, while gently brushing his hair out of his face and away from his forehead. The headmaster continued, "Now that we have that taken care of, Harry, I am sure you have certain things that others have asked you to do for them. But you must remember not to let your younger self change too much or your memories will do him no good."

Harry sat up, looked from Dumbledore to stare significantly at Slughorn, and said, "I thank you for your gentle hand Professor." Slughorn nodded in response and excused himself to attend to his other duties, but had a very obvious smile on his face as he left the room. Everyone watched him go and then turned back to Harry and Dumbledore.

"Headmaster," Ginny began. "I was wondering, how much of a change do you think Harry will be able to make?"

"I am unsure, Mrs. Potter. However, I will venture an opinion that the less Mr. Potter tries to change, the easier he will find things for guiding his younger self. Any major changes he is planning to make and the longer he waits to make them, the better it will be for him in the long term." Dumbledore nodded to each one in the room.

At that moment, the door creaked open, and they all looked toward it. No one was seen to enter or exit, and a few seconds later the door closed of its own accord. Everyone turned their attention to Dumbledore when he said, "That was my earlier self leaving to continue the little situation I started."

Remembering the time-turner, Harry said, "You did say that you saw this happen to insure it would work." Dumbledore's affirmative nod was the only answer he gave.

Harry turned to Hermione and said, "Well, sis, what is it that I need to do?"

Hermione was now in her element, but before she could begin, Ron brought a smile to all their faces by saying, "And, begin lecture mode."

"I am not that bad Ronald, and you know it."

Ron gave his wife a knowing smirk before saying, "Hermione, love. Try to understand that I have known you long enough to know when you are going into lecture mode." Her quirked eyebrow only made Harry laugh too. Ron continued, "You get this twinkle in your eyes that resemble two little suns flashing. And they are like two signs saying 'Teach... Instruct' repeatedly."

Harry, seeing an argument starting, quickly said, "And we love you for it." He glanced significantly at Ron before continuing, "I know you and Ron want to get on with your foreplay, but I need you to remind me of everything I am supposed to do today."

Hermione glared at him for a moment as his statement sank in, and then her cheeks tinged pink and she said, "I will have you know..." then paused and thought better than saying it in front of all the people present. Turning to Ron she hissed through gritted teeth, "We will discuss this later."

Harry shook his head and was about to call Hermione's attention back to him when she said, "Harry, you need to listen very carefully. These instructions must be followed exactly."

"Okay," Harry said.

Moving to the patch of floor that was covered in runes, Hermione pointed to a circle, which looked to be three feet in diameter. "You will need to stand here and using this knife slit open your hand." She mimed doing this. "Then you will have to let three drops of blood fall on each rune, in this specific order."

Hermione pointed at one of the runes, "Starting with this one, which indicates justice, and proceeding through mercy, compassion, love, honour, peace, integrity, truth, wisdom, fate, passion and ending here with time." Hermione pointed at each rune as she named it.

Hermione concluded with, "Finally you will need to recite the following words twelve times: 'I do plead with Kronos, lord of time, to find me worthy of a key to my past that I may heal what has been broken.'"

Harry tried to repeat it, "I do plead with Kronos, lord of time, to find me worthy of a key…" He paused looking unsure of himself before saying, "What was that last part again?"

Hermione stared at Harry for a moment before taking pity on him. She walked to where she had left her bag by the door, and quickly found a parchment, ink, and quill. "Here," she said. "Let me write it down for you."

"Thanks Hermione," he said as she handed him the parchment. "I would probably foul everything up if I don't have this."

Turning to Ginny, he said, "Love, I must say that I would feel better if you would go with Penny and guard th..."

He found Ginny's wand under his nose as she growled, "If you finish that thought, this ritual will be of no use to us because you will be unable to complete it through the pain you will be feeling. I am not a child who needs to be protected from the worst parts of life. I am your wife, and that means I stand by your side through the good and the bad. Now I am staying with you until the end, and that is final!"

Harry nodded and said, "This will not be a pleasant thing, but if that is your decision, I won't try to dissuade you further. The truth is; I think that I will feel better if I have you here near me." He then glanced at the others in the room. "Sir, you advised me to be careful what I change in order to preserve my memories for as long as possible, but as we have discussed, it is the little things that if changed will lead to something better." Taking a deep breath, he continued, "I aim to make small changes along the way, rather than one or two big ones at the end of the opportunity hopefully to be provided by this ritual."

Looking at each person who had asked him to change things, he recited each of their requests, "Ron and Hermione both asked that they be encouraged, but not forced, to get together as soon as possible. I will begin to do so at the first opportunity."

Then to Remus, "I am unsure what revealing Peter sooner will accomplish, but I will try to make things easier on Sirius, but do so as quietly as possible." Harry's mischievous smile echoed his parents' so much that Remus was caught off guard for a moment.

Then to Ginny, "I know enough to plan very carefully how, when, and where to make the most of each situation I will face in getting our younger selves together. I should have only minor amounts of trouble convincing myself of your importance. But once that is done, it will be full steam ahead."

"Yeah, I bet," Ginny said. "Now love, we need to get a last few hours for ourselves before the end."

Dumbledore looked stricken by Harry's plan, but said only, "I advise against making those changes, Harry. But if that is your plan, then I will leave you with a code word to give my younger self to insure you are accepted for who you are." Dumbledore leaned down and whispered in Harry's ear before straightening to his full height. Whatever else he might have said was cut-off by a loud wailing alarm.

"The wards," the headmaster said. Then pointing his wand to his throat said, "_Sonorus._" His voice was amplified throughout the school as he announced, "The Death Eaters are attacking, everyone at their post." Then he again pointed his wand to his throat and said, _"Quietus."_

Returning his attention to Harry he said, "This may very well be the attack I have feared for many months. It will take him a few hours to break through the wards, especially after the way they were strengthened by yours and Ginny's bonding kiss. You should have the time you need to perform this ritual. Good luck, Harry. Please try to remember two things: the first is that no matter how bad things get, they can always be worse. The second is that no matter how unloved you feel, there are always those that love and care for you, who want the best for you above all else. Oh, one more thing. Love is truly the strongest emotion magic can call upon. Remember who you love and why, and you should have little difficulty achieving your goals." Dumbledore and the others left the room after each gave Harry and Ginny a hug.

After the others had left, Harry turned to Ginny and asked, "How long do you think the wards will hold?"

"I'm not sure," was her reply. A glance around the room, and then at a list Hermione had given her just before leaving, she said, "There are still a few preparations we need to make before the ritual. We have best get started. These should take a couple of hours. I hope the wards hold until we can finish."

Harry also looked at the list and grimaced, "Very true love, we should get started." Then they began to inscribe the remaining runes in the floor and wall around the original twelve that Hermione had previously written. "I wish we could have done this earlier, but the instructions say that these have to be inscribed on the day the ritual is performed."

Harry and Ginny had been working in the old dorm room for just over four hours when a different alarm sounded, meaning that the wards had fallen. They heard the announcement that everyone should prepare to defend the castle for as long as possible.

Harry could visualize the locations of each group of defenders, and knew that they had spent the last four hours setting traps, and inscribing explosive runes to slow the Death Eater advance and to make it as costly as possible in number of Death Eater lives. He glanced at his watch and noted that it was ten minutes after one in the afternoon.

Harry knew that most of the older adults were gathered in the area of the entrance hall. This group would include Dumbledore, McGonagall, Remus, and many parents and teachers. As Gryffindor Tower was the only part of the building occupied, other than the teachers' residences, it would be the most heavily defended. Bill and Fleur were on the second floor preparing to fight for not only their lives but also their futures. Charlie, Percy, Fred and George had accompanied them. Penelope, having given birth two days before, was staying with Madam Pomfrey to help protect the children who did not yet have wands. The Grangers were also in the Hospital Wing with them.

Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Luna were waiting on the fifth floor to ambush and delay the Death Eaters even more. They were accompanied by Hagrid and Fang. Harry thought to himself, _Right bloody coward that dog may be,_ _but you back a frightened animal into a corner, and it will come out fighting through something or someone. In this case, I hope it is a Death Eater._

Next was in the Gryffindor common room; Molly and Arthur Weasley were guarding their youngest and her husband, their son in all but name. They were ready to defend their young charges with the ferocity of lions.

_Those two remind me of real lions, _Harry thought, and then smiled as he remembered a nature show he had once watched at Mrs. Figg's house about lions and their over-protective nature toward their young. The announcer on the telly had said, "What usually happens to those stupid enough to endanger the young of large predators is they rarely live to tell the tale. Moreover, those that do live seldom have a night where they sleep without horrifying nightmares as they relive the attack in their dreams."

Ginny sat by the door gripping her wand and throwing furtive glances at the circle of runes. Harry had begun his preparation and was even now slitting his hand with the knife. She wanted to help with the fight, but she also knew that staying to protect Harry was more important. She was the last line of defence, and Harry would complete this ritual even if the cost was her own life.

"Harry," Ginny said, "I love you."

He smiled at this and with a roguish grin said, "I know. Somehow, I've always known."

Ginny continued with a sad smile, "Very funny, Potter. Oh, and just so you know, the next generation of Potters is growing inside of me as we speak."

Harry looked at her for a moment with tenderness in his eyes, before saying, "I know, my love." Then he returned to the ritual.

They occasionally heard the screams of the injured and dying and Ginny watched the Marauder's map to monitor her family and the advancing Death Eaters. She watched as the dot marked Bill Weasley vanished from the map. _Oh Bill,_ she cried silently as she lost her favourite brother.

Twenty minutes later, Ron, Hermione and the others with them had fallen, as had almost all of the others in the castle. Seven minutes remained to complete the ritual, and Harry, obviously tired, began to chant the words Hermione had given him, for the fifth time. Each time was getting harder and harder to repeat them, but Harry was trying.

A moment later the entirety of Gryffindor Tower shook and the doorway to the common room shuddered with the blow of a great magical force. Ginny shook her head, knowing that her parents would hold the common room for as long as they could. A second and then a third blast shook the tower before the portrait hole gave way.

Death Eaters scrambled into the room only to find themselves in battle with two extremely angry adults. The fighting had lasted for three minutes before Ginny distinctly heard a high-pitched, almost nasal, voice say, _"Avada Kedavra!"_

She heard her mother scream, "Arthur!" and then the voice said, "Another red-haired mother dying to protect Potter. Too little, too late." The dreaded curse was shouted a second time and Ginny allowed herself to shed a tear for her parents. Then, forcing herself to focus on the task at hand, she wondered why the voice sounded so familiar. It hit her, it was Tom Riddle's voice she was hearing. And nothing seemed to frighten and anger her more at that moment than knowing the monster was after her husband.

She turned to Harry and knew he still had to repeat the chant twice more. She took a calming breath and said, "Harry you must complete this ritual no matter what. I will see you on the other side." And with those words, Ginny stood, opened the door, and transformed into her Animagus form. A lioness now stood where moments before had been a young witch, bent on getting some measure of vengeance.

When he saw Ginny transform, Harry muttered, "So that is how she planned to help me in this war. I really wish she had told me, it might have been fun to learn to be Animagi together. I wonder if she forgot to tell me that particular secret or if there is more we still have to learn about each other." Finally a last thought, "When did she have the time to learn that trick anyway?"

Harry saw his beloved Ginny leave the room to try and slow Tom for the precious few minutes that were still needed. He finished the chant for the eleventh time, and, forcing himself to draw a deep breath, began for the twelfth and last time. As he spoke the words, he heard the short but brutal battle on the stairs as Ginny met two Death Eaters and sent them to the next world. Her battle with Tom was almost as short. Harry heard a spell, which sounded familiar, but he could not place it.

Just as he finished the chant for the last time, Harry saw the door open and Ginny's body float in ahead of Tom. She was alive, but for how long was hard to say. Harry instinctively knew this, and found he was relieved to be ending his part in this story to go back and rewrite the book to the best of his ability.

Tom saw him and said, "Everyone you sent to protect you is dead Harry, except your young friend here, and she will only live long enough to entertain my Death Eaters at the victory celebration tonight..." He trailed off as he saw what was happening. Harry was kneeling inside a circle of twelve runes and was apparently dying. He suspected this did not bode well, but he had no intention of ever losing to a bunch of fools who denied what true power was and instead put their faith in love.

Ginny saw Harry's body collapse into a heap and everything seemed to stop at that very moment. Harry stood before her for just a second and said, "I am never going to lose you, no matter what I must do." He said other things that Ginny never really understood, but knew in her heart that she no longer needed fear the Death Eaters' party and victory celebration.

A pulse of exceedingly bright light seemed to draw all other lights and colours into the centre of the circle where Harry lay as time stopped.

Harry knew only exhaustion and fatigue, as his body, which had only moments before seemed so heavy, now seemed to be light and floating free. He landed on a hillside overlooking a great featureless plain with a city in the distance. Immediately, he felt drawn to it. However, being the stubborn teenager he was and remembering what Hermione had told him, he chose to lie down on the grassy hill, and rest his head to wait until he would wake in his younger body.

He must have dozed because he was startled by the sound of two throats being cleared. The next thing he heard was, "Harry James Potter, we are here to welcome you to the Next Great Adventure. Please follow us."

A/N: It is with the help of the many people who have volunteered their time to assist me with this story by serving as Betas that make it possible for me to post it for all who wish to read it. They have not only offered advice on some points of the story, such as spelling, grammar, etc. They have also taken a single paragraph and written or helped me write a full two or three pages one paragraph turned into a whole scene. I must thank them excessively because without their help this would only be a plot bunny hibernating on my family desktop.


	6. Chapter 5: What comes after?

**Chapter 5: What Comes After…?**

Harry rose from where he had been reclining and faced an older couple who stood smiling at him. They were obviously the ones who had spoken. He just started to realise he had no wand to defend himself if they were to attack when their words registered.

Harry stood gobsmacked. "B...b...but I was supposed to go back to my younger body to help ensure that Tom Riddle couldn't win. I can't go to my Next Great Adventure. I have to go back to fight for those I care about..." he stammered.

"Yes, Harry. We know you have much to do, but you have to prove yourself to the Fates and the High Council of Magics. The first thing you will need to do is follow us," the woman said with a warm and inviting smile.

"What is this about proving myself to the Fates and this High Council of Mages?"

"It is High Council of Magics not mages. And you have to prove that you are worthy of being sent back to sort out the problems you want to solve. This is normal whenever a powerful witch or wizard dies in the manner you chose. Were you a weak nobody or had you wanted to go back only a few days, you would have simply been sent back. But you wish to change so much, that you must prove yourself worthy of it," the man said calmly.

Harry had a moment of indecision in which he noticed that he was still standing on the grassy knoll where he had arrived some time earlier. Then realizing that his only choices were to either follow the couple or go toward the city across the plain below, he made a decision.

"Very well, it seems that I have no choice. I will come with you."

"Oh, but you always have a choice. Now come along youngster," the man said holding out his hands to both Harry and the woman. "We will Apparate together; it will get us there faster."

Harry paled. "How do I know that I can trust you? This could still be a trap, and you could be Death Eaters who have come to stop me."

"Harry the Council is waiting for you; now you can either trust us or get there on your own. You do know the way, do you not?" Harry shook his head to indicate a negative to that question. "Very well," the man said. "Now come along, we must hurry."

Making an impulsive decision like he was well known for, Harry stepped forward and took the man's hand. Remembering the other times he had used side-along Apparation, he braced himself for the squeezing feeling, but was surprised when it never came. He stood there gob-smacked and stared around him. They were in a villa that consisted of many small buildings and one large one. As they approached the latter, a strange assortment of people passed through a set of double doors in the front; most of them seemed to be on very important business.

The older couple escorted Harry toward the doors and the woman said, "This is where you will meet the High Council of Magics. They are waiting for you. We must leave you now, but we will come to collect you when you finish."

Harry started toward the door, but stopped and turned to the couple. "Is there anyone I should ask for while I am in here?"

Glancing at one another, both older people smiled; the man said, "You will meet many people in this building. Some of them will guide you, while others will try to hinder you. It is up to you to decide the outcome, but always let your heart determine your actions."

The woman took over the explanation and said, "You are about to face all manners of tests and trials; some will make your worst nightmares seem like a pleasant dream. Stay strong; remember who you are, and why you are here. That will help you pass them." She smiled indulgently at him before shooing him through the doorway and pointing him toward a different door on the left side of the hall.

Before the door closed behind him, the old man added, "One more thing, you will be unable to knowingly speak a falsehood during these trials. Good luck grandson." Harry glanced back but the door was closed.

_So those were my grandparents? Cool. Now to find the person I am here to see,_ Harry thought. Ahead of him was a hall with doors on each side. The doors were numbered so that the odd numbers were on the left, and the even numbers were on the right. As Harry looked at the hall, he noticed there was a plaque on the wall beside him that read:

_Seeker,_

_You must enter each door in sequence_

_And face the challenge within._

_You will be unable to avoid even a single room,_

_And hope to move onward_

Harry looked ahead of him and to his left he saw room number one. Sighing, he said, "Guess I should get started," before walking up to the door and calmly knocking on it. He was told to enter, so gripping the handle he turned it and did so.

"Next case is one Harry James Potter, a British wizard seeking to go back in time to correct some major mistakes. Come in and have a seat," said an older looking Asian man who was sitting behind a desk, motioning Harry to a plush armchair in front of him.

Harry took the offered seat cautiously looking around the room as he did. "Sir, if you don't mind my asking, how do you know my name?"

The older man stared at Harry, or more correctly stared through him, before saying, "I know the history of every person who enters this room and the story of why they do so. You like many others seek the opportunity of travelling back into the past in order to correct what you see as the mistakes of your life."

"Yes, sir," Harry said. "I do seek that opportunity. What I need to know, is how being in this building can help me to have it granted? Sir," Harry conceded, "I know I am being rather abrupt, but I feel the need to be totally honest with you."

After a moment, the old man nodded and said, "Understandable, but you must realize that the choices and mistakes we each make in our lives are part of a learning process that makes us into who and what we are." This gave Harry a sinking feeling as the old man continued talking. "I am unsure if allowing you to return to the past is an advisable thing to do. It is uncertain if the changes you wish to make would alter the outcome of events or not. However," he looked Harry directly in the eye and nodded, "I will allow for the possibility of my being wrong this time."

"Thank you, sir..." Harry began enthusiastically but was stopped when the old man continued, "Do not thank me yet, youngster. You must still prove yourself along the way; I must decide which members of the High Council of Magics you will face in your trials. Twenty-nine rooms await you, this one being the first, and the last one is where Lord Kronos will be found. Each trial and test that you face will teach you a lesson. Learn each lesson well, or you will fail the trial and be found unworthy to continue."

He paused and noted the determined look in Harry's eyes before continuing. "Now prove yourself to me by answering these six questions; you must do so honestly before you may move ahead to the next room. Prepare yourself."

After drawing a deep breath to steady him self, Harry said, "I am ready."

"So certain are you? Very well. The questions you must answer are:

"First, why do you think it necessary to return to your past to solve the situation you were faced with?

"Second, do you think it is wise to make the changes that you plan in your life and why?

"Third, what do you think gives you the right to make these changes if you are allowed to go through with your plan?

"Fourth, why are you so certain that you are ready to face these trials?

"Fifth, how do you expect to interact with your younger self?

"Sixth and last, give me one good reason why I should let you pass my test."

Keen to answer each question as truthfully as possible, Harry sat for a minute to consider his answers before he began. "In answer to your first question, people whose advice and opinion I trust told me that the only possible choice to fix the mistake that had been made was for me to return to my past and make a set of changes that would lead to a different result. I had to try in order to give us a chance at surviving. I could not let the Darkness rule unchallenged for a millennium."

The old man nodded and Harry continued. "The answer to your second question sir, is no, I do not think it wise; however, I am aware of the need to make at least some changes and I feel the rest will complement the ones that are needed well enough. More importantly, as you said yourself sir, it is our choices and mistakes that make us who and what we are. I know of some of my mistakes and missteps over the period of time in question, and feel that I can do a better job of solving some of the problems I am faced with now that I have a chance at a second opportunity.

"The wisest choice would have been to fulfil the responsibilities I was given, but I found myself in a no win situation where first the magical and then the Muggle worlds would have suffered greatly from my failure. What gives me the right to make the changes I plan is that I was given a task and now I have to fulfil it."

A puzzled expression came on the old man's face, but Harry continued, "The truth is that I am not ready, but you told me that to achieve the goal I have set for me, I have no other choice. I must face these trials and surmount them in order to achieve my goal."

Then Harry smiled. "The next one is easy. I honestly have no idea exactly how I will interact with my younger self. I believe that I will be able to advise myself, and to possibly use the Room of Requirement as a classroom and training room. However, if you know of other methods I could use, I would not be against learning them from you, sir."

With a breath to calm himself, Harry ended his speech. "The answer to your final question is that I promised Ginny that I would not fail. My reason for this is love sir; there is no better reason why you should let me pass this test than love. I've known so little of it in my life, but I made a promise to the one woman who truly loves me, and I will not break it, no matter what I must do."

The old man sat quietly for a few moments contemplating the answers that had just been given to his questions. This youngster had a lot of nerve to bring up that reason to let him pass. And in doing so, the old man had found himself developing a new respect for the young man seated in front of him. Smiling to himself he determined that it was time to conclude the interview.

"Very well, youngster. I will let you pass; you may proceed to the next door down the hall and I will have the rest of your testers and judges available when you leave." Harry found he was having trouble controlling the cheering in his heart at the sound of being told that he had passed. The old man continued talking however and Harry knew he should be paying attention. "...you will be able to spend as much time as necessary in each room, and you will neither age, nor will the surrounding environment change while you are there. You will learn much by simply paying close attention to those judging you. Now on with you." With that taken care of, the old man returned to the paperwork on his desk.

~ * ~

Harry approached the second door with little hesitation. Having faced and passed the first test so easily, he felt certain that they would save the difficult stuff for later. _After all it was only the second door, how hard could it be?_ he thought.

He knocked and was again told to enter. Turning the door handle, Harry found himself facing three women, or what seemed like women. The oldest of the three looked at him with something of a calculating stare and the youngest, as if he had broken her favourite toy, but the middle one smiled at him and asked, "Won't you join us for a cuppa, Harry?"

"I would be honoured, except your friends do not seem to desire my presence here," he replied.

"Do not mind my sisters; they have their own grievances to discuss with you," the middle one said again. With that she waved her hand and a cup and saucer materialized on the table in front of a vacant chair that had also just appeared. Her smile caused Harry to feel he could trust her. So he did as bidden.

Seating himself, Harry accepted the offered cup of tea with a gracious smile and a "Thank you." He took a sip of the tea and then said calmly, "May I ask your names, please?"

Again the middle sister spoke. "Certainly," she said. Indicating the sister on her left she added, "This is my older sister Death," then pointing to the younger one, "this is my younger sister Fate, and I am called Life." Then gesturing collectively to all three of them she said, "We are often referred to by many names depending on who we are working with. We are triplets, but each has taken an appearance reflecting her duties and personality."

"Okay, I am guessing that each of you have some questions for me or some type of test?" Harry prompted.

"Why are you in a hurry to get to the bad part, we were hoping to sit and have a pleasant conversation with you," Life said.

Death spoke up then, "This one is always in a hurry. Just like his father. Rush, rush, rush... I want it now... the usual things these youngsters say."

Harry looked taken aback before the youngest spoke up. "Yes sister, what are you planning for this spoiled brat? He ruined my fun. I think he should go back and see her tortured and killed. She is depending on him to save her; maybe she should see just how hopeless placing her faith in him really is?" Her evil grin more than her words made Harry want to reach across the table and strangle this young girl.

Seeing the look on Harry's face, Life smiled and said, "Sisters, is it possible that you have misjudged this young man? He seems neither a spoiled brat nor to be in a rush. I will admit that he has made some rash decisions. Some have even cost the lives of people he cares about, but I must say he seems to want to get his trials over so he can move forward. I am sure it is for a valid reason."

Harry was shocked, but he still held his glare for Fate. Her words had hurt. And he was sure she was enjoying his discomfort more than was good for him. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that Life's words required an answer so he nodded his head to indicate an affirmative answer, not trusting himself to speak.

Life looked at her sisters and said, "I think it best that we help young Harry along his path. I shall begin." Turning to address him directly, she said, "Harry, our test for you is for you to answer one question apiece. My question for you is what do you think the meaning of life is?"

The silence of the other two told Harry they were waiting for him to answer before asking their own questions. Sitting and thinking about what it could mean, Harry realized he had little understanding about the question being asked, so he asked for clarification. "The question you asked me has so many possible answers; I need some clarification of the meaning of the question. Do you mean life as in living things, or life as in my life?"

"I mean," she began, "what do you think the meaning of life is?"

"Okay, I guess I can give the answers to each possible meaning." Pausing for a breath, Harry continued, "What I believe the meaning of life to be. First I believe the meaning of life in reference to all living things is that each living being has a right to its life. I believe that it has a right to makes its own decisions. I believe that when the time comes for that individual's life to end, it deserves the same dignity that it would give any other being.

"When I think of the other meaning of your question, I can only say, "_What life_?". I have never had anything in my personal experience that could possibly be defined as life based on the description I just gave. I have never been given the chance to make a decision for my self. Well a major decision. Some minor ones like what to eat or how to play Seeker, but those are not real decisions that could be of any use to me in life beyond a couple of hours. I was often referred to by the term 'the-boy-who-lived.' That is a lie; the correct term would have been 'the-boy-who-survived.' I survived the Killing Curse meant to end my life as a child, and I found myself many times allowing my self to be used as a weapon against Voldemort by so many. So many people celebrated a victory when to me it is only the day my parents died. They all looked up to me, and nothing I could do would really help them. I have never really lived, so I can't truthfully answer the question as it pertains to my life." Harry nodded to let them know he was finished, and took a sip of tea to wet his mouth to answer the next question.

The oldest then said, "Very well Mr. Potter, I will ask the next question you must answer. What to you is the true meaning of courage?" She stared at Harry as she waited.

Harry watched those severe eyes for what seemed to be forever before he was able to put his thoughts into words. "The only definition I have ever heard for courage is doing what is right no matter how difficult it is. I am sure you expect more of an answer than that but I have nothing more." He sipped his tea again while waiting for the final question.

The youngest then asked him, "What do you think is your destiny? The one you are trying to hide from?"

Harry's last answer was the most disappointing of all. "Well, based on everything I have known in my life; I must conclude that it is to suffer and lose everyone who matters to me. Then when it can't get any worse, I will either have to be murderer or murdered dealing with Voldemort. And after all of that is done I am to be alone as I have always been. Having the occasional friend, but deprived of ever knowing true love. You made that clear with your first remark about me."

All three women sat with looks of shock on their faces. Whatever they had been expecting, it most certainly wasn't that. They sat speechless for a minute before Fate called for a conference and ushered her sisters to the corner. They each expressed their shock and surprise at Harry's answers, and after a quick debate decided to return to their chairs to correct his errors and explain each point of their questions to him.

Her voice soothing, Life began, "Harry I must admit that your answers disappoint us. You have missed so much of what my sisters and I wanted you to understand. Your answer to my question, for instance, shows that you have little understanding of what I am asking. "

She paused for a breath before continuing, "There is more to the meaning of life than what you perceive. One excellent example is your young wife; she understood that life meant that when facing troubles you don't give up but continue to fight and never surrender. She also understood that she needed to rely upon those who loved her when things got too difficult to cope with, instead of pushing them away as you did. Life is not simply being able to make our own choices; it is also to learn and grow from their consequences. Her mistakes taught her to be less trusting of whom she allowed into her life. Yes she dated other boys, but she never really felt comfortable letting them get close. You were the one she always wanted to trust, but you were always too busy, and afraid of doing what you had to do. Let us just say that had you befriended her earlier rather than later, the prophecy that led to this situation would have easily been fulfilled.

"You on the other hand," Life concluded, "have failed to gain knowledge from so many mistakes that you missed needed chances to learn, grow, and live. If nothing else, you must learn that failure can be as instructive as success. In short, what you needed to have said and understood was that life is learning and growing from our choices and actions in order to make the world a better place for ourselves and those around us."

Fate then took the opportunity to speak up, "Harry, please understand that your destiny is not to lose everything and everyone. It is very much the opposite. Your parents chose to give their lives trying to protect you. They made the choice to try to make your world better. True, your life with the Dursleys was not anticipated, but that is just one of many choices that were made in an attempt to make your world and life better."

Fate continued, "Your destiny is to live, grow old, and have a large family. You are the only person who could have stopped Tom Riddle. You will note that I am not using that fake name he chose for himself." Fate smiled. "He has now won, and will rule unchallenged unless you complete this set of trials. You must be aware that although you will have to end his life, there is a difference between committing murder and defending those that you love. A person has the right and indeed the duty to defend those they find in need of protection. Riddle and his followers have slaughtered so many innocent people that you would be doing a service to the world, and to yourself, to send him to his Next Great Adventure." Fate looked at her sisters and waited for Death to conclude the discussion.

Glancing at Harry for a moment, Death then began to study the table and finally said, "The answer you gave was not nearly enough for me to allow you to pass. I see that you have a basic understanding of courage, so I am going to give you the answer that I wanted to hear. You should remember this if you remember nothing else said here. 'Doing what is right no matter how easy it is' is only a part of true courage. It is still easier to do what is right if you are sure of yourself.

"True courage is doing what is right no matter what others say, and doing it simply because it has to be done. A real hero, one who shows true courage, will be the individual who does what is right even though they may be absolutely terrified of the consequences to be faced for doing so. They will willingly lay down their life for an innocent or for someone else who cannot protect themselves. Your parents showed true courage, as did many who were guarding Hogwarts this day.

"True courage is also standing for and defending what and who we believe in." With that thought the image of a younger Ginny standing up to a much taller Malfoy in a bookshop came to Harry. It was only five years ago, but it seemed like another lifetime. "Yes Harry, she showed true courage. You however showed even truer cowardice." Harry looked down and suddenly found the table pattern very interesting too.

Fate again began to speak. "I know this is difficult for you to hear, and it is even more difficult to say. You must know what we are saying and believe it, or you will never pass the tests you will face later. I know you were given a difficult life, but the rewards I tried to give you would have more than made up for the pain. While we cannot let you pass our room based on your answers," Harry's face took on a horrified expression, but Fate continued, "my sisters and I will let you go on if you agree to do a service for us." Harry's expression began to change from horror to suspicion. "Not just any service," Fate said. "You must send us the soul of the Dark wizard known as Tom Marvolo Riddle. Swear that if you pass all of the trials, you will do this as soon as possible. When you have agreed, we will let you pass."

Glancing at each of the sisters, Harry said, "I, Harry James Potter, do hereby swear that I will send the soul of Tom Marvolo Riddle to you at the earliest possible opportunity."

"You sound rather certain of yourself," all of the sisters said in unison.

"I won't fail you. I'm not afraid," was Harry's quick reply.

"You will be," was all Death said as they dismissed him.

~*~

Harry moved from room to room completing each task and test as they were set for him, until he stood outside the last door, waiting for his grandparents to come and collect him. He took the time to review everything that had happened after meeting the three Fates.

He had next met with the ancient wizard Merlin Ambrosias, who it turned out was an ancestor of both himself and Albus Dumbledore. Merlin had instructed him in the use of natural magic, often referred to as wandless magic. Harry remembered how Merlin kept up a constant lecture about emotions and the need to focus them in an effort to control the magic. "The stronger the emotion, the stronger the magical response will be. It takes a stronger emotion to lift a rock than to lift a feather," Merlin said on more than one occasion during the instruction time.

Despite his constant talking, Merlin watched Harry closely and was quick to offer correction when it was needed. Eventually, Harry could perform all of the spells he had learned at school naturally and this brought that lesson to an end. Merlin's parting words still rang in Harry's ears. "Good luck, lad. You're going to need all you can get. And one more thing, do not abuse or forget what I have taught you, or you will fail all future tests, and I am not just speaking of the ones you are facing in these halls."

Focusing on kissing Ginny, Harry muttered, "_Orchideus,_" and a rose appeared in his outstretched hand. Then his mind drifted to his time studying with Isis & Osiris, who had challenged him to complete an obstacle course within a set time limit. _Easy enough,_ he had thought before beginning. After almost failing to complete it though, he had humbly admitted that he needed not only help, but also more training in natural magic. They had taught him more in that field and begun to introduce him to elemental magic while encouraging him to think about his actions before acting.

"Always think before entering any situation, sometimes the answer you seek will present itself to you in the most unusual of ways," Isis had told him, to which her husband had added, "Seek the help of that which is around you. The earth and sky may provide you with allies." They had been pleased when in a duel later that day Harry had approached the situation logically as he had been instructed. He had begun to summon, levitate, and banish rocks both as a distraction for his opponent and as a shield for himself. Osiris's departing words to Harry came to him clearly. "If she is worth fighting for, then trust her to know that you are as well."

Harry looked around him and saw a few small stones on the floor; these he made rise and move about the hall for a minute or two, then he let his mind wander to his instruction by Huan-Ti; the old man had taught him patience and decision making, calming techniques, and Occlumency. Learning to be patient had been really difficult, but it had ultimately allowed him to learn this art. His favourite sayings were, "We practice meditation in order to see ourselves as we truly are and life as it truly is," and, "Your mind is your instrument; learn to be its master and not its slave."

Harry needed only a moment to empty his mind, and lock away his memories. What that idiot Snape had called himself teaching him was certainly not Occlumency, but as he suspected had been meant to weaken his already nonexistent mental defences. He thought to himself with a chuckle,_ Oh that worthless idiot is in for some real surprises when he tries to invade my younger self's mind._

Next came Athena, and again Harry was almost defeated before he had really begun. She had challenged him to a game of chess. At first he had been worried, knowing he was never very good at that game. But he quickly began to realize that the pieces themselves knew what they were talking about, so he began to ask the king and queen for advice before making each move. Most of the suggestions he followed, but occasionally made his own decisions. Eventually, though he didn't win, Harry managed to battle to a stalemate.

As a reward, the goddess imparted some her legendary wisdom to him, building on what Huan-Ti had taught him. However, she emphasized the need for wisdom and forethought in all actions during either war or peace. She was fond of telling him, "You must always be aware of everyone and everything around you. While peaceful co-existence is preferable for a long and happy life, being prepared for conflict is sure to relieve some problems before they arise. Fighting is not the best option, but when it is necessary, it should be ended as quickly as possible in order to minimize the danger to others." She also taught him to better focus his thoughts and also his magic. This allowed him to learn Legilimency and to master Occlumency.

These skills proved useful with his next instructor. She was most famous for having turned men into pigs, and Harry remembered of how nervous her reputation had made him. Acknowledged as the best Transfiguration Mistress ever, Circe simply explained that she had been experimenting with a potion that would change a person into their Animagus form, and that she had been vilified in "_The Odyssey_" because Homer did not like women who chose to think for themselves. She questioned him repeatedly on this subject and found herself amused at the answers she had been given. She also challenged him about his love for Ginny, but he had stood firm on that account.

Under her instructions, Harry sat about meditating, focusing his magic in order to learn his Animagus form. He was surprised when not one but seven animals answered his call. Looking closely at them, he found that each had a mark that would identify with him, either a patch of hair, feathers, or scales on their head that was as dark as his own hair, and very messy. All but one had emerald green eyes as well, and the one that didn't had a mark shaped like a lightning bolt over his right eye.

When he asked her about the number of animals that had arrived, she merely laughed and said, "Every witch or wizard can have multiple Animagus forms; it simply requires them to use the proper technique to find all of them. The meditation technique I have taught you is the easiest and fastest way to do so. I must also say that while you may have many forms; the first that responded is your primary form, and will be the easiest to use. The others will be there when you really need them, but may not be as easily called upon."

His next tasks had been focused on learning the practical aspects of his new attributes. First, a phoenix and a thunderbird taught him the ways of their closely related forms, showing him how to travel by both fire and lightning. Then the encounter with Bast, an Egyptian witch, was marked by her love for cats in all forms and size, from small housecats and Kneazles to her own form as a dire lion. He still marvelled at how aware he had been of his surroundings in his own two forms, an inconspicuous housecat and a fearsome winged Sabercat. But even this was topped in the next room, where a Native American by the name of Snake-Man used Parseltongue and other reptilian dialects to instruct him in his fourth form. He was a dragon as well and, like it was with the phoenix, it had multiple characteristics; the magic of the beast allowing him to adapt to use each dragon's special skills.

When Harry entered the next room, he was greeted by a young man who introduced himself as Apollo. He was seated in a small glade, a picnic meal spread out before him, and he invited Harry to join him and his sister when she returned. Sitting down, Harry was surprised to see a werewolf approaching them, and he immediately looked at the sky and confirmed that it was indeed daylight, and that the moon was in its first quarter phase. The werewolf seated herself beside them and stared first at Apollo then at Harry. She then transformed into her human form and asked, "Is this the young student we have to test and teach?" Apollo had answered her that Harry was indeed that student. She seemed impressed that he had sat still and waited to see what she would do, instead of running from her at first sight.

She found a comfortable position and they continued the conversation that her approach had interrupted. They discussed prophecies and the proper methods to understand and interpret them. Artemis asked about Harry's reaction to her approach, so he told them about Remus Lupin and all that he had learned about werewolves from him. They took turns telling him about lycanthropy and the cure for it.

Harry had received help from them for two of his Animagus forms. Artemis had helped with his werewolf form while Apollo had worked with him on his Firestallion. They had both agreed that Harry had a chance at succeeding in his plan to return to the past, and that he would be able to cure Remus when the opportunity arose.

"That will definitely make getting to know Remus a lot easier," he muttered to himself before letting his thoughts drift back to his next room. He had been surprised to find out it was a blacksmith's shop, but if he were honest with himself, it had truly been the most difficult task. Then looking at his arms, and the muscles he had developed, he smiled at the rewards of hard work. _I am truly looking forward to teaching my younger self how to forge a sword of his own_.

After that trying lesson, Harry had sat and rested before he had gone to the next room. It had been a fright when his clothes had vanished when he had walked into a room full of women. They had screamed and acted like he had insulted them. Harry had tried to hide himself, and stuttered an apology. However, the laughter had given it away, and the room and women faded like the illusions they were as another Native American wizard stood laughing at him. Harry looked around him and after a few seconds began laughing also. He had commented to the man that he had certainly not expected a prank when everyone he met was so serious. The man had said, "Coyote at your service. My purpose here is to ensure that you learn how and when to play a prank. You will need to know how to laugh in order to relieve the tension that your tasks demand. However, the need to be careful is always present, because a prank can sometimes go very wrong, as it almost did for your godfather." Harry remembered the story of the prank that almost cost Severus Snape and Remus Lupin their lives. The pranks that he had been taught were useful in many different situations. He laughed as he imagined the look on the twins' faces and how they would feel to find that they were no longer the pranksters extraordinaire.

His next twelve lessons had been focused on both elemental and para-elemental magic. They were taught by wizards and witches from all over the world, who added their own skills to the mix: a Native American named Hotoru; two Egyptians named Geb and Tefnut; two Chinese named Chalchiuhtlicue and Shan Hai Chan; a Celtic witch named Brigit; a Babylonian named Girru; two Norse twins, brother and sister with bright red hair similar to Ginny's, named Frey and Freya; and three Greek brothers named Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon. The teachers all followed the same kind of pattern, each asking him many questions about his motivations and testing his dedication before sharing their knowledge. Thus he learned to master the four classical elements of air, water, earth and fire, as well as the associated elements of lightning, frost, magma and mud.

During these many hours, he started to use these new skills to go beyond the limitations of his own body, either as human or Animagus. His tutors also helped him to analyze his various interactions with Dark magic – both as a victim and as a caster – and they constantly reminded him of its dangers and of its dubious rewards.

They also talked about his kindness towards other outcasts – from loony humans to overzealous house-elves – but it was while discussing his own decisions about Ginny that he finally understood the importance of being mindful of those who love you and whom you love. He also came to realize that his love for his wife did and should not prevent him from loving other persons in their own ways, and that their mutual affection would help make them all the best they can be.

Understanding brought new knowledge, and each instructor gave Harry different things to consider, but all of them helped him to refine the control of his magic, and to master it to best protect and care for those he loved. They each passed to him other things in addition to elemental magic. This included Bardic magic, a love of poetry, a greater understanding of love, and an eye for both inner and outer beauty. Each of them had also questioned Harry about his actions in the Ministry along with other events in his life, but eventually found him worthy of the training they offered.

There were instructors in various forms of martial arts and sword fighting techniques. Other kinds of instruction and training were provided but not by official instructors. Still they gave some help when and where needed. The things they taught would also be of assistance in battling Voldemort and his willing followers.

Harry stood in the hall smiling as he remembered his favourite instructor of all, a Native American by the name of Hiawatha. He had challenged Harry to a wrestling match and almost defeated him. That is, until Harry managed to get the upper hand when he caused Hiawatha to lose his balance, and finally win the match. What Hiawatha had shared with him was wisdom, and understanding; particularly of the animal languages. He also helped him with both his Firestallion and his Grim form.

Harry found himself trusting Hiawatha as if they had been friends forever; they would often sit and talk for many hours about various subjects. The extent of Hiawatha's knowledge and understanding impressed him greatly, and he found answers to questions that had been nagging him for years. Finally the time came to move on, and Hiawatha told him, "I will send one of my descendants to help you along the journey. Listen to him and he will aid and guide you when you find yourself most troubled. You will meet him when times seem most bleak; he will be soft spoken, but carry himself with great power." Harry wondered how that would change the timeline, and what effect it would have on his mission. Then, as he continued his review, he found his excitement building, for he was near the end of his training.

The next instructor had been a Greek witch who was known for her powerful love of the Dark Arts. When he first entered the room he found himself staring at a very beautiful, very naked Parvati Patil. Her beauty was undeniable, and as she approached him, she seemed to glide across the floor. Her body was perfect in every way, and Harry found himself wondering what might have been if he had paid more attention to her at the Yule Ball.

Another thought struck him then, the memory of Ginny risking death to protect him during the time ritual, and of her trusting eyes staring into his on their wedding night. That snapped him back to reality, and Harry looked into the eyes of the woman before him. There was no emotion there, and he paused. Then he said, "Despite Parvati's gorgeous body, your eyes betray you. They show no emotion and that takes away from your beauty." She stared at him for a minute or two before telling him that he was the first male in many years who had not given in to her desirable form. But he had passed the test she had set for him and now she would help him.

She resumed her true form – that of a voluptuous woman – and introduced herself as Hecate. She proceeded to teach Harry about the Dark Arts, and of their enticing quality. She taught him of the need to be ever watchful if he sought to avoid becoming their slave as Tom Riddle was. She finished with a trick to use and teach his younger self for his wedding night, that would ease Ginny's nervousness about her first time and make things go more smoothly.

Harry took the time to ask Hecate about her knowledge of the Dark Arts, and she told him that she had been the most feared Dark Lady of her days. She had ruled a small kingdom with an iron will, and used Dark magic that would leave this Tom Riddle quaking in his boots. But she had desired law and order over chaos and death. Thus her people were reasonably content if not happy. "Just because I chose to follow the Dark path of magic, does not mean that you should discount all that I have told you. It is what you do with magic as much as anything that decides if it is light or Dark," she finally told him.

She dismissed Harry then and he quickly went to the next room. He entered and felt a sense of déjà vu. Before him stood a woman of astounding beauty; physically she was his idea of a perfect woman. Her breasts were petite and firm, but well developed. Her body had all the right curves in all the right places. In short, she had everything a man could want, and more. The only problem he could find was that she wasn't Ginny. "Hello," Harry said. She replied in kind and then asked what he wanted from her, indicating certain parts of her body when she did.

Harry smiled and politely declined the offer, then said, "I was told that there was something you could teach me, but that you would test me first."

She smiled and replied, "I am Aphrodite, and only one whose heart truly belongs to someone special can deny him or herself the desire to partake of the pleasures offered by my body." She waved her hand and was clothed in a toga. Then she continued speaking, "What you have to learn here is to understand the different types of beauty. You are obviously aware of outer beauty, or that which everyone can see. What I am going to share with you is knowledge of love, inner beauty, and passion. The first two you will need to teach your younger self about his future bride, the third he will need so he can time the events of getting his friends together at the appropriate time."

Although he was near the end of his testing, Harry found himself beginning to feel worried. _What will I have to face next, and how am I going to finish all the tasks? Everything has gone so well and trouble usually finds me faster._ He opened the door of room number twenty-eight and found himself looking at an elderly Chinese wizard.

The man identified himself as Chung Kuel and he immediately began to ask Harry questions. In return for his refreshing honesty, Chung had taught him the Verita charm, which would cause anyone to speak only the truth. He warned him, however, that it should only be used in times of dire need, or that it would become a crutch and weaken him.

~ * ~

Harry stood in the hall where he had reviewed each task and lesson he had faced in this building. At long last, he came to the last of the rooms and his final instructor. Kronos himself had been that teacher, and he had tested Harry on all the lessons learned. Once Harry had proven himself, Kronos sat and talked about the trials that would have to be faced in the reliving of his life.

After hours of lectures and some food, Kronos had said, "There is one other thing I can teach you." He then proceeded with _Chronomancy_, and the ability to manipulate local time. In other words, it allowed Harry to speed or slow the effect of time immediately around himself in order to alter the effects of actions taken by him or his surroundings.

Finally came the greatest test he would face, and he stood before two doors. Behind the right door, he was told he would find his heart's greatest desire while behind the other he would find the end of his quest and would awaken in his younger body. Harry sat and thought of everything he could possibly want, and came to the conclusion that at that moment, his heart's greatest desire was to return to the past and see his younger self correct the mistakes that had resulted in the loss of everyone he loved and cared about.

He turned to Kronos and said, "Lord Kronos, sir. I am ready to make my decision."

"Very well, choose a door."

Harry walked to stand exactly in the middle of them, and looking at both doors repeatedly he said, "Both doors should lead to the same destination, because what my heart most desires is to fulfil the task I have been given and protect those I have come to love." Harry then opened the door on the right, and turned and said, "But this is the one I choose."

His decision made, Harry awaited the consequences. They came when Kronos said, "You have chosen wisely. Await your guides on the other side of that door." Harry stepped through the door, and it closed behind him.

~ * ~

That had led him to this moment and he was still waiting when he heard loud talking and boisterous laughter coming down the hall toward him. When he turned to look, he saw not only his grandparents, but his parents and many other family members along with some of his parent's friends. They all quickly gathered around him and began to talk, offering advice and everything they had wanted to say to him before. Harry learned a lot about his family from them all while they all escorted him to the doorway back to his past.

As they stood talking, his mum and dad told him how proud they were of him, and his mother finally said, "Harry you should share these memories with your younger self around the first birthday after you arrive. He will be excited to know that he has a real family; it will remind him of who he is, and what he is fighting for.

Harry turned to take in all of the people who had come to see him off, and smiled as he promised his dad that he would correct the situation with Sirius as soon as possible. His mum had made him promise that he would not waste any time studying Divination, and would instead take Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, or both. He had told her that it was already part of his plan.

Finally everyone had said what they wanted, and simply smiled waving good-bye as Harry stepped through the portal to return to the mortal world, and enter his past. He turned to wave to everyone, but found himself in what appeared to be a small room; lying on the bed, occupying most of the floor space, was his younger self.

~ * ~

"Good morning Harry, you must wake now, we have much to discuss and very little time to do so…" Hearing this, the said boy rolled over to see someone who looked much like him standing by his bed.


	7. Chapter 6: The Chamber Slytherin Built

**Chapter 6: The Chamber that Slytherin built**

Younger Harry stared for a moment, and then said, "Who are you? And how did I get into the hospital wing, again?"

Older Harry laughed at the look on his counterpart's face, and younger Harry scowled. "What is so funny?" he asked.

Older Harry calmed for a moment to answer. "I am." Then in response to the sceptical look he received, he lifted the fringe of his hair to show the scar he was famous for.

Younger Harry sat and stared in shock for a moment before he said, "Who are you really?"

Older Harry smiled. "I am you, but from what you would call the future," he said. "We failed, and Voldemort won. So as a last resort, I was sent back to prepare us, err… you rather, to win the war he will start upon his return.

"As to why you are here in this room, the answer is that it is a representation of where your body is at the moment. You are suffering a case of magical exhaustion because I am here. Your body will adjust to my presence and will quickly rebuild its reserves of magical energy."

"Do you know who has been attacking the Muggle-born students?"

"Yes, but this is not the time."

Younger Harry started to get up. "We need to tell professor McGonagall…" he said, but older Harry cut him off. "It will not do any good to go before you are ready. I have much to teach you, and we must start now if you are to end the attacks."

"But we need to end them now, before someone dies."

"No one will die if you do as I tell you, but if you do not, then both you and the unfortunate victim who is being forced to order these attacks will die, and Voldemort will stand unchallenged for the next thousand years," older Harry said.

His younger self looked startled. "But how can I stop him? I'm just Harry." His dejected look told more of the story than he would have liked. "Some of the students still think I am responsible for the attacks by Slytherin's monster. Why should I wait to deal with it?"

"I do not want you to stop it yet; the main reason being that you are not ready. There are many things still to be learned before you can do the job properly."

"But that will take more time…" the youngster argued.

"… and if you die trying, then no one will be able to stop either the monster or Voldemort," was the man's reply.

Younger Harry stared for a moment, and then started to shake his head in a disbelieving manner. "Dumbledore told me that someone else would have to stop him next time."

"Yeah, but he didn't know for sure that the item causing the trouble even existed, but will when we have told him about it, along with some other items he will need to know about, but not until after solving the chamber problem; his instructions, not mine," older Harry concluded. "Now is there anything else you might want to ask me before we begin?"

Young Harry realized that he should test this person concerning who he was. "Wait a minute! If you are really me, then what happened to cause that primary school teacher's hair to turn blue?" he asked suspiciously.

His older self smiled when he answered, "First of all, it wasn't real hair, and secondly, she deserved it because she was accepting what Dudley and his gang of friends were saying about me without hearing my side of things. She simply assigned punishment, and didn't care if it was fair or right. So in a towering temper, I accidentally turned her wig blue in front of the whole class. I remember getting three weeks in the cupboard for that, and that I had only four meals or so in that time. Oh! And I was nine years old."

Younger Harry never told this story to anyone, so he decided to accept that this person was who he pretended, for now. "Very well, let's get started."

Older Harry looked around the room they were in and said, "Not so quick now. There is much to learn, and you will need to progress at a steady pace to learn it all. First we need to organize this room. Since it is a representation of your thoughts, it will allow you to learn faster and retain more of what you learn.

"Now, I want you to take some deep calming breaths and focus on organizing your mind." Older Harry watched as his younger counterpart forced himself to relax and began the breathing exercise as instructed.

After a few minutes, younger Harry looked at him and said, "How exactly am I to do this organization you are talking about?"

Older Harry took a deep breath and began to explain the concept of Occlumency. "First you will need to calm and clear your mind. This is accomplished by a relaxed method of meditation. You do this by getting comfortable and focusing on a point about five feet in front of you. To help you here is a point of light to focus on."

Younger Harry did as he was instructed and began his first attempt at meditating. He focused on the point of light as he was told, and soon found himself feeling more relaxed. A short time later he sighed and looked at the person who had introduced himself as an older Harry Potter. He had obviously faced a difficult test of his abilities and was certainly worried about something. What that was he could not tell; however, he realized that he would probably find out soon.

Just then he looked around and said, "When did this happen, and what are these for?" indicating the filing cabinets, bookshelves, and storage trunks that appeared in the room with them.

"These are for you to sort your memories and thoughts in order to control what is available for you and anyone who tries to invade your mind to see your feelings. That is called Legilimency, by the way. I will teach you to defend your mind from those who are skilled in its use. To store your memories, you will need to sort through and catalogue them for easy reference. Let's begin with this school year. Choose a drawer in one of the filing cabinets and assign it a title, and then collect all the memories that reference information covered by that title and store them in that drawer." As he spoke, older Harry placed his hand on younger Harry's forehead and transferred the needed information to him.

Young Harry began to sort his memories, and worked for what felt like days. Once he had completed the sorting, he said, "I never realized it would be this easy to remember anything. It seems so simple to do now that I have done the task."

"Yes, you have the basics. But you will need to continue to practice everyday, because it will help keep your mind from becoming cluttered like it was. Once you become more of a master of the skill, you will not only be able to keep attackers from finding what they may be looking for; you will be able to show them false memories as well," older Harry said.

During the course of next two weeks, they started working on the basics of what older Harry learned from the Council of High Magics: wandless magic, elemental and para-elemental abilities, and his housecat Animagus form. Wanting to emphasise its importance, older Harry also mentioned his agreement with the Fates and that it now applied to him. They started with a different place they came to call "the training hall". One thing that he did was to avoid early mention of the requirement of being married to Ginny so as not to distract him from training.

~ * ~

Four days after arriving, older Harry began discussing how both of them would be affected by the merging of their memories and magical cores. "There are some things we will need to consider about the merging process. The first thing is that when we have completely merged, you will be the dominant personality, but will have access to all of my memories and knowledge when needed," older Harry said.

Younger Harry looked confused. "But, how will that work?" he asked.

Older Harry shrugged before answering. "All I was told before the time ritual was that you would be in control of the body and that I would be able to act as an adviser. However, I was told during my training that you would absorb me into yourself and we would become a single person. Either way it appears that you will have to live with my knowledge and decide how to best face each situation on your own. While not dead, I won't really be able to interfere either."

"But, you came back to help me change the future. How can you do that if you aren't with me?" young Harry asked.

The reply was simple. "I will be with you; however, I won't be in your way. In fact, I believe that I will need to lock away my memories from you. It would be unfair to you and the rest of our friends for you to know how every thing could work out. Now one thing… Oh, hello Professor Dumbledore, I was wondering when you would make an appearance."

Back in the 'real world', the headmaster had arrived in the hospital wing, and was staring intently at the sleeping boy on the hospital bed. The surprise at finding Harry mentally in discussion with an image of himself reflected in his expression.

Older Harry turned to face the Headmaster and said, "I can only say a few things to you sir, and those are, _"Dimple-chin, the end of my sixth year, and it is time for my younger self to know the prophecies."_ One of us will explain later everything I am allowed to tell you. For now, I have to finish training my younger self. Good day sir." With that said Albus Dumbledore found himself gently but forcefully shown the door out of Harry's mind.

"Well to tell the truth I was expecting to have to answer his questions sooner. Now he will be wondering what is happening, and what he will need to do to ensure the least amount of damage to the greater good," older Harry said to himself with a smirk and a chuckle.

He returned his attention to his younger self. "That is what a skilled Legilimens, a person trained in Legilimency, can do. They can enter your mind with no difficulty. I let him in, because I needed to speak with him; he will not interfere with what has to be done now, and he knows that he had a hand in my returning through time," he said.

Younger Harry just stared in awe, and found himself feeling that he could now trust this person completely since Dumbledore apparently felt it safe to leave him here. He nodded and listened intently as his older self continued the instruction.

Again in the 'real world', the headmaster turned to Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall who were both standing beside him. "He should be fine in a few days," he said. "I would ask that you keep me informed of any developments. Good day, ladies."

Both women nodded to Dumbledore and he left the hospital wing, his thoughts consumed with the changes that might soon take place. _What does this older version of Harry know and how will it best serve the greater good? What would make me need to send him back in time?_ These and many other questions spun through the old man's head.

~ * ~

After two weeks of instruction, older Harry said, "Okay, I know the answer, but I need you to tell me the names of all the girls you know; I don't just mean in our year either."

"What's that got to do with who is attacking… One of the girls I know is the person attacking everyone?" younger Harry uttered excitedly realizing what was being said by his older counterpart.

"She is being forced to. Now name them, and tell me what you think of them."

"Well, first is Hermione, she was attacked, so I am sure that it's not her. She is like an older sister, and I will be glad when she is restored so that I can talk to her; even when she is occasionally annoying.

"Next are Alicia, Angelina, and Katie; they are okay, and I know them, but we really don't associate other than when we are on the Quidditch pitch.

"Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown are both in my year. They are a bit frivolous and often annoying. They only seem interested in me because I am famous. Never for who I am. It could be one of them. They really don't like Hermione much. Jealous of her for being my friend I guess," younger Harry concluded.

After a pause, older Harry prompted, "Anyone else for that list?"

"None that I can think of," younger Harry replied.

"It is none of the ones you named, and I know you are ignoring one other name. Probably because you are ashamed of having ignored and avoided her all year, just like her brothers," Older Harry said with a bit of disgust. "I am ashamed to say that I did the very same thing when I was your age."

"Ron's little sister? What has she got to do with these attacks?" Younger Harry shook his head in denial, muttering to himself, "Not sweet, innocent Ginny. It can't be her."

"She is as much a victim as those that have been attacked. She is not just battling the Heir of Slytherin to protect herself, but you and everyone in this school as well. Tell me, who can you think of that would be a good choice for the Heir of Slytherin? He has possessed her for the better part of this last year. If you had simply been her friend, whether she seemed to want it or not, he would have had a harder time doing this than he already has."

Older Harry found himself scolding his younger counterpart, both for the actions they took and for the shame he had felt when Ginny had told of the difficulty of surviving her first year, and of all the times she had wanted to surrender and die because it felt as if no one loved her.

"There will come a time really soon when you will discover she means more to you than just Ron's little sister. We cannot act to prevent her from being in danger, but we will have to rescue her. Or rather you will. Now you will need to remember what I have said. She is not to blame and is doing everything she can to fight him, but you can't tell her about any of this until after you are married."

"Ma… ma… married? Who said anything about Ginny and I getting married?" younger Harry stammered.

"I did. And if you want to see Voldemort vanquished forever, then you will too. Otherwise he will just continue to try regaining a body and of course hoping to kill you. There is a lot you need to learn and I am going to teach you everything that I can. But some things you can best learn by experience. Now as to why Mum and Dad were killed and why Voldie keeps coming after you…" older Harry said as his younger counterpart just sat staring ahead of him, trying to process what he'd heard.

After giving his younger self some time to think, he told him the first prophecy and saw a melancholy look come over his face. "Mum and Dad knew about it, and they also knew that you were one of only two people that prophecy could have spoken of. Now there is something you need to understand, and this will be easier once our merging is complete: there is a difference between murdering and killing in defence. Voldemort is the murderer. He killed Mum and Dad simply because he wanted to kill us.

"That is the type of person we will be dealing with when the time comes. I know the pain you are feeling, but you must understand as I now do, that what must be done is not the worst option. As Dumbledore told him when they duelled in years to come, '_There are worse things than death_.' We will merely be fulfilling a prophecy that _he_ set in motion by attacking us."

He calmly placed his hand on younger Harry's forehead and transferred the memories of the prophecies that bound them to act. "The second was given by Aunt Petunia, and applies to us whether we want it to or not. The fact that Ginny is the one who is the central figure of the second prophecy is indisputable. Yes she will come to own our heart, and the rest of us, um… you, before the time is arranged. For now, concentrate on befriending her and let the rest come naturally. At first, Ron will want to oppose you being friends with Ginny, but you will have to make time to spend with her. She is important if you ever hope to have a happy life after defeating Voldemort."

They discussed many things over the next few days, and both Harrys merged their knowledge and abilities. While this was happening, the excess magic present caused younger Harry's body to grow to the normal size of a twelve-year-old boy. He now would stand about five foot three, and would grow to be six feet tall at full physical maturity. This was revealed to both of them by pains in the long bones of the body as they grew.

~ * ~

Madam Pomfrey had been checking on him and was surprised when Harry suddenly awoke from his long nap in the hospital wing. "Gracious, Mr Potter. You startled me just then. I need to call Professor McGonagall. She will be pleased that you are now awake. The others have not yet recovered and won't without the restorative draught." She excused herself long enough to summon Harry's head of house, and returned accompanied by said witch.

Professor McGonagall lost no time in asking her first question. "Mr. Potter, how did that the beast get into your dormitory and why were you the only one petrified?"

"I'm not sure what you are asking, Professor," was Harry's only reply.

"Didn't you see who or what attacked and then petrified you?" McGonagall asked.

"I don't remember anyone attacking or petrifying me, ma'am. Are you sure that is what happened to me?"

"Well, given the resulting uproar, the school is scheduled to be closed at the end of the term. All students will be assigned to other schools to finish their magical education."

Harry was stunned at the revelation. "Professor, if the attacker was to be stopped, would that prevent the school from closing?" he asked.

"Do you know who is doing this Mr. Potter?" McGonagall asked.

"No ma'am, but I do think I can help the investigation a little."

"Go on."

"Okay, first the attacks are usually accompanied by a voice that only I am able to hear. Second, as has become known since that disastrous first duelling club meeting, I am a Parselmouth so the culprit either is as well, or is a snake of some type," he explained.

Both women nodded their heads. "Your reasoning appears sound," McGonagall said.

Harry continued. "The one thing I don't understand is if it is a snake, then what kind of snake could petrify its victims? It always said it wanted to kill; however, it has not managed to kill anyone yet. Is it possible that someone could be controlling it? Because on one of the occasions I heard it, it distinctly begged someone to 'let it kill this time.'"

McGonagall stared at the wall for a minute or two and then gasped, "My word, a basilisk. I must inform the Ministry at once. As for how we found it, one of the students was awakened with the restorative draft, and identified the monster as a large snake. We deduced from the effects that it was a basilisk and that will remove any suspicion concerning Mr. Potter's special ability."

Turning to Harry she continued, "Mr. Potter, I truly wish that you had told either the Headmaster or me sooner. We may have averted some of the attacks as well as caught the perpetrator."

"I'm sorry about that, but when I told Hermione and Ron-" Harry began, before he was interrupted.

"Forgive me for being angry with you. I was unaware that their opinion was what led you to keep quiet on this matter," McGonagall said. "Still, you should have felt that you could come to me if you had a problem."

"I tried that at the end of last year, and you dismissed us without even letting us explain why we felt the need to seek help with our problem," Harry said.

McGonagall was taken aback that Harry felt he could not trust her to do anything about a problem. At the very least, she could have sat and listened, and offered advice about the situation that was troubling him. _That is something I am __going to work on once we catch this creature__,_ she thought to herself, refusing to consider the alternative.

"Madam Pomfrey, may I go back to class now? I feel well enough to try doing my schoolwork," Harry asked.

"We will see, Mr. Potter," the matron said. She did a couple of diagnostic spells and was apparently pleased with the results. "I would like you to remain here in the infirmary for the rest of the day. Then if you are doing well, I will discharge you to return to your friends in time for dinner. Can you rest here for that long without complaining? Because, if you cannot I will keep you here for the rest of the term."

Somehow, Harry was sure this was not an idle threat, so he agreed. As the day passed, he reviewed the memories and lessons his older self had provided. First the Occlumency and then he continued with the wandless magic. _It feels strange learning to do this without a wand, but it will certainly come in handy when it comes to playing pranks,_ he thought with a smile.

Madam Pomfrey checked on him throughout the day; then at around five that evening, the matron returned and checked him over one more time. Finding no reason to keep him any longer, she reluctantly decided to release him. "Very well, you're dismissed. It is time for dinner; you should find all of your friends there."

As she turned to leave, and allow him to get dressed, he said, "Ma'am, may I spend a few minutes visiting with Hermione Granger. She is one of my closest friends, and I haven't seen her in almost a month. I promise that I won't be longer than five minutes."

Normally she would have said no, but seeing the pleading look in his eyes, she said, "You may have ten, but then out you go. I will summon Professor McGonagall to escort you to the Great Hall." With that she turned and left.

Harry dressed quickly and walked down the rows of beds until he came to the one occupied by the person he considered to be his older sister. She was exactly the same as he remembered her from the last visit. But a memory from the future caused him to blush slightly. His older self had accidentally walked in on her in the shower at the Burrow. He had quickly retreated, but that memory had persisted. _Sister or not, she will be a gorgeous woman when she grows up,_ he thought, and then returned to the matter at present.

Searching carefully, Harry found a piece of parchment clenched in her hand. "Right where it should be," he muttered softly. He retrieved it and tucked it into his pocket quickly before Professor McGonagall arrived. _I think this will come in handy with certain individuals,_ he mused to himself, chuckling, and then finally said, "I will see you tomorrow evening, sis."

Professor McGonagall arrived then; after a brief discussion, he showed the paper to her and told her where he had found it. She agreed that it was important and then accompanied him to the Great Hall for dinner. When he entered everyone turned to look at him and then began whispering. _You would think that I would be used to it by now, _he thought_._ He chuckled softly and with a shake of his head went to sit with Ron and the twins.

He sat and told Ron what he had found. He also told him that the restorative draught would be complete the next day and everyone would be awake. Then everyone would know who this Heir of Slytherin was.

Ron nodded and returned to his meal. Harry took a moment to eat a bite of steak and kidney pie, enjoying the flavour and texture. He knew the food was prepared in the same place, but it always tasted better here among friends than in the hospital wing. Turning to the twins he said, "Fred, George, what has been happening for the last two weeks? Everyone seems so depressed."

"The school is closing at the end of term. The safety of the students can no longer be guaranteed," they said in unison.

Another glance around and Harry asked, "I see you two, Ron and Percy, but where is Ginny?"

"Ever since you went to the hospital, she has stayed in her dorm as much as possible. She is afraid, like most of the students," Fred said.

George continued the thought, "I mean, if the Boy-Who-Lived can be attacked in his dorm by the beast, then anyone can."

Fred finished with, "Come to think of it, we're not even sure when or how she is eating. I've only seen her in the Great Hall two or three times since you were taken to the hospital wing."

Percy joined them and said, "I overheard that last part about Ginny. Harry would you please talk to her when we get back to the tower. She needs to know you are alright. It really frightened her. She has been unable to concentrate on school work or anything else since you were attacked."

Harry nodded his agreement. "When we get back to the common room, send a girl up to fetch her and I will have a short talk with her.

~ * ~

Later in the common room of Gryffindor Tower, Harry sat facing Ginny as he told her, "It's okay. I wasn't attacked by the monster; you can stop worrying about me now, and get back to worrying about your schoolwork. Now if you have anything important to talk about, I want you to know that you can always talk to me, and I will only share your secrets with your permission."

Ginny blushed slightly, but nodded to acknowledge what he said. "I am fine now. As for the Heir of Slytherin, the only thing that I think they could use against me would be a naked woman," he commented offhandedly and chuckled.

This caused Ginny to blush like an overripe tomato. Her brothers sitting there laughing along with Harry proved to be more than she could bear; she darted from the sofa where he still sat and took the stairs of the girl's dorm two at a time in order to hide in her room, behind the curtains of her bed.

~ * ~

While everyone else slept, Harry snuck down to the Common room and sat about writing a note he would send to Ron the next day. It took him almost an hour, but he finally managed to write one that would be helpful for all involved.

~ * ~

At breakfast the following morning, Ginny sat across from Harry and appeared very agitated about something. Seated beside Harry, Ron said, "They have the potion to restore everyone; it will only be a matter of time before the whole school knows who it is that has been attacking everyone."

Ginny paled and softly said, "Harry, I need to tell you someth…"

Just like last time she was interrupted by Percy coming to the table and asking if she was finished eating, then dismissing her.

Harry glared at him for a moment while Ginny fled from the Great Hall. "You git! Ginny was about to tell us something important, and you just scared her off. And no it wasn't about you snogging that Ravenclaw prefect either," he said.

The stunned look on Percy's face was worth the risk he took in revealing that knowledge. "No, the twins don't know about it yet, but I'm not feeling very charitable at this moment; perhaps you can give me a reason not to tell them. I mean, just think. Percy Weasley acting more like his twin brothers than he would want people to know, only to avoid a little teasing at their hands?" Harry made the offer and threat sound as reasonable as he possibly could. Then he turned back to his breakfast, noting that the older boy had apparently lost his appetite.

Ron looked at Harry and asked, "When did you find out about Percy sneaking around with that Ravenclaw prefect?"

"Ginny accidentally told me when I was talking to her last evening. She was so worried about Percy not being able to kiss his girlfriend that she let it slip she had walked in on them snogging in an abandoned classroom around Valentine's Day. I figured out that they had been sneaking all over the school finding alone time for themselves whenever they could," Harry lied.

Ron drew a disgusted face. "Eww… now I need to go _Scourgify_ my brain. That is such a disgusting picture."

Harry's laughter over Ron's comment was contagious and soon he joined in while Percy sat staring wondering about what Harry had said.

~ * ~

The classes that morning dragged by and Harry was more disappointed in Lockhart's class than usual. As they were being escorted to their next lesson, he pulled Ron aside and said, "We need to try and see Hermione."

They managed to convince Lockhart that they would be safe enough and that he should return to his room to prepare for his next class. They quickly ran into Professor McGonagall, and she started to escort them to the hospital wing so they could see their friend.

Along the way, they passed by the wall where the warning from the Heir of Slytherin had been posted, and Harry noticed that a new one had been added below the old one. With fear evident in his voice he pointed it out to McGonagall. "Professor, when did this new message appear? And what does it mean, '**Her bones will lie in the chamber forever**?'"

At the same time, the only thought going through his mind was, _Please don't let me be too late._ He was slowly beginning to panic. _Must remain calm or I won't be able to rescue Ginny,_ he chided himself.

Glancing at the new message for the first time, the old teacher paled considerably. "Both of you return to Gryffindor Tower," she said while staring at the new message.

She then placed her wand to her throat and cast, _"Sonorus!"_ Her magically magnified voice carried through the castle. "All students are to return to their houses immediately. Heads of House take a count of your charges and then meet me in the staff lounge." She cast the counter charm and followed Harry and Ron back to Gryffindor Tower.

~ * ~

As they waited, Harry quietly moved to where Fred and George were standing and asked, "Is there anyway you two can help determine who is missing? The message about the heir has changed and the new part said something about her bones lying in the chamber forever**.**" He then glanced around, drawing Fred's and George's attention to the people in the common room and said, "Where is Ginny?"

This sent the twins into panic mode, and with a shared look, Fred raced up to their dorm to retrieve something while George explained, "Harry, we are about to let you in on the secret of our success. Please don't tell anyone about what we are going to show you."

Fred returned to the common room and handed his twin a worn bit of parchment. George pointed his wand at it and said, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." Harry forced himself to look sceptical and then surprised as the Marauder's Map revealed itself. A quick glance confirmed what he already knew. Ginny was nowhere in the castle or on the grounds.

After a thorough examination, Fred said, "George, I can't find her anywhere. She's gone." They shared a quick look and went to tell Professor McGonagall. "Ma'am, we just checked on our siblings and found that Ginny is missing," Fred began.

"She in not in the tower and Harry told us what the message on the wall said. We are not sure if any of the other houses are missing anyone, but we are certain that she is and no one remembers seeing her since breakfast," George said hurriedly.

"Not even her year mates," Fred finished.

McGonagall nodded grimly before saying, "It is as we feared. Gather your brothers, I will tell the other teachers and then contact your parents. When they have arrived, you will be called to the headmaster's office. Now, if you would excuse me." She turned and left, not noticing that she was being followed.

While Fred and George had distracted McGonagall, Harry quickly retrieved his cloak and made ready to follow her when she left the tower. He had written a note to Ron the previous night, explaining what he was doing and asking him to inform Dumbledore, but he had asked Hedwig to deliver it only the next afternoon so he could avoid endangering Ron by taking him along.

_Ron,_

_I am going to follow Professor McGonagall and see if anyone else is missing. I know you may want to come, but one of us will be less noticeable than two. Besides, your mum would probably never allow me back to the Burrow if I let you join me on this adventure; and to be blunt, her cooking is too good to risk that happening. However, if you can think of anyplace your sister might be, ask the twins and Percy to help you check them. I'm following a hunch that I hope is correct, for all our sakes. I swear to you that I won't let Ginny die, unless I am dead first. Tell your mum and dad that I'm going after her as soon as I know who may have taken her._

_Ron, I want you to know how much I depend on you and that you are truly a great friend. If for some reason I can't make it back, then please look after Hermione for me. You know that she has to be reminded to put down her books occasionally and live a little. And be certain to give her a kiss for me. She would really enjoy that. Especially form you._

_Mate two things for me, first, tell Dumbledore what I have said here. Second take good care of yourself and don't forget to kiss Hermione. With any luck I will be back with Ginny and both of us safe. _

_Harry_

~ * ~

He followed McGonagall to the staff lounge, listening in as the assembled staff made their reports, and was relieved to find that only Ginny had been taken. So this would be similar to last time, but first he needed to remove the real danger to success, better known as Gilderoy Lockhart.

That buffoon would claim all of the credit, and go out of his way to remove Harry's memory in order to prevent anyone from contradicting him. That couldn't be allowed to happen, so he decided to eliminate Lockhart to begin with.

~ * ~

As Harry made his way to the toilet he thought back over his encounter with Lockhart. He had been quick and straightforward, using a shield charm before disarming him when he had attacked. He had then used the Full-body bind, tied his hands and feet to his sides in case the spell wore off, and gagged the arrogant pretender, finally storing him in his office wardrobe where he would remain until retrieved. The Aurors could then be summoned and the useless failure of a Professor could be removed to Azkaban where he belonged. If he failed to talk at the right time, Harry could always cast the truth charm on him.

His thoughts returned to the present as he entered the bathroom. He called to Moaning Myrtle and politely asked her how she had died. She told him what happened the day she passed on, and where she had seen glowing eyes. "Harry, if you don't survive, you can come share my toilet," she said and then giggled softly while he studied the sink to find the correct tap.

He found it quickly and then said, "Open up," in Parseltongue. The sink sank into the wall and Harry turned to Myrtle. "If I am not back in three hours, please go to the Head's office," he said, "and tell either Professor Dumbledore or Professor McGonagall that I have failed to rescue Ginny Weasley in time, and that they should be ready to fight a newly resurrected Tom Riddle at his sixteen year old level of knowledge and skill. Dumbledore will know what to do. But tell him where the eyes you saw were, and how I opened the hole in the wall. Is that understood?"

"Why should I?"

Harry considered his answer for only a moment before saying, "Because Tom is the one that killed you. And if he is not stopped, other innocent children will be hurt by him. This is your chance to be a hero. Remember, give me three hours."

"Okay. Good luck," Myrtle said as Harry entered the tunnel leading to the Chamber.

~ * ~

The Chamber of Secrets was as horrible as older Harry's memories had shown him it would be. Reaching all the way to the ceiling, the statue at the far end reminded him of a monkey, except it had a beard. It would have been funny but for the body of the girl that lay at its feet. He growled at the disdain that Tom showed for those he used. "He will pay for that arrogance," he said, his harsh whisper startling him.

Making his way toward the back of the chamber, Harry knelt beside Ginny and said to her, "Don't worry; I'm here to rescue you. Please don't die, please."

A noise to his left made him look up. There standing before him was the sixteen year old soul fragment of his most hated enemy. The man who later murdered Harry's parents, and who currently endangered the life of his best mate's little sister.

Careful to display only shock and surprise, he said, "Tom, what are you doing here? Help me; we have to get Ginny to safety."

The apparition of Tom sneered, "Why should I? I am in no danger."

"Tom, there is a basilisk in here and we need to get out before it comes back."

"Don't worry; it won't come until it is called."

"What are you talking about, Tom? How are you here?"

Tom chuckled. "Because a worthless little girl poured her heart and soul into my diary, it was so easy to encourage her to write, and all I had to do was pretend to care about her. As time went by, she told me more and more about how her brothers ignored her, how alone she felt, and how she would never be good enough for the great Harry Potter, the-Boy-Who-Lived, to notice a little nothing like her. That made her so much easier to control."

_We did notice; she never seemed to want to be around me,_ older Harry commented in the back of younger Harry's thoughts. Younger Harry nodded as he saw the truth of that. "But why would you want to do all of this?"

"So that I could meet you of course. Ginny told me all about you. She told me about how you had defeated a great wizard when you were just a baby. How she had loved you since she was just a little girl, from the first time she heard your story. Ha, I always said love was worthless.

"Now _you_ are another matter entirely. How could a little boy of no obvious talent, spawned from a Mudblood witch, be able to defeat the greatest wizard who ever lived?" Tom paused to study Harry.

"What do you care about Voldemort? He was after your time."

"Wrong! Lord Voldemort is my past, present, and future. Surely you didn't think I would keep my worthless Muggle father's name. No! I fashioned a new name for myself, one which one day every person would fear to speak." As he was saying this, he used Ginny's wand to spell his name in the air, _**TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE**_. He then swished the wand in a circle and the letters formed the new words,_** I AM LORD VOLDEMORT**_.

"Now the great work of Salazar Slytherin will be completed, and all of that dirty-blooded filth will be removed from Hogwarts. But first I will kill you. And then I will deal with that old fool Dumbledore. That is if he ever has the courage to face me. The mere memory of me was enough to drive him from the school. I am the greatest wizard of all time."

Harry shook his head and said, "No Tom, Dumbledore is the greatest wizard of all time. I'm taking Ginny and leaving now, and I won't let you stop me."

At that moment, Harry heard the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. Both he and Tom stared as a magnificent bird swooped low and dropped something at his feet before circling to land on the top of the statue. Harry picked up the item at his feet, finding it to be the Sorting Hat.

Tom sneered and said, "Is this the best Dumbledore can send his champion, a ratty old hat and a songbird? She won't be going anywhere Potter, and neither will you." Turning to face the statue, he then hissed, "Speak to me Slytherin, Greatest of the Hogwarts four."

The mouth of the statue began to open and Harry, realizing that the basilisk would most likely come out of it, placed the Sorting Hat on his head and thought with all his being, _HELP ME!_

_Well you don't have to shout,_ came the reply. _Here, this should help you._ With that, Harry felt something solid hit him on the head. Hard.

He ripped off the hat and looked. There in the hat was the hilt of a sword. The pommel stone was a large, red ruby, just as the memory from older Harry had shown him. He quickly took the sword and hid behind the nearest column to avoid the gaze of the basilisk.

Hearing Tom hiss at the giant snake to leave the bird and kill him, Harry chanced a glance. He only saw the shadow of both the basilisk and the Phoenix battling when the snake hissed back and clearly said, "My eyes! That bird destroyed my eyes!"

"He's in front of you!" Tom hissed just as Harry sprinted around the column and set himself with the sword pointed in front of him. The basilisk reared back and then struck with blinding speed. Harry felt the pressure for only a moment as the blade hit the roof of the serpent's mouth. He tried to withdraw his arm when the cartilage gave way and the sword slipped into the monster's brain, but was not quick enough to avoid being bitten. A fang broke off into his arm, and he quickly pulled it out before grabbing the sword from the beast's mouth and stumbled to where Ginny lay.

Harry collapsed beside her and softly whispered, "I'm sorry Ginny, but I may not be able to rescue you after all." Everything was going dark and he found himself looking forward to seeing his parents soon.

"Oh, don't worry, Potter, she will be joining you in only a few minutes. Even Dumbledore's bird knows you are dying, it's crying for you." Tom's sarcastic voice came from far away. However, Harry's vision seemed to be clearing; his breathing and heart beat felt stronger.

Just then Tom yelled, "Get away from him you fool bird," and cast a spell at Fawkes. "I forgot that phoenix tears can heal, even curing poison. No matter. I have almost drained the girl of her life and will soon be back to my full strength. Then I will deal with you personally."

"I don't think so Tom," said Harry, who had unobtrusively pulled the diary from Ginny's grasp. He swiftly raised the fang above his head to bring it down with all the strength he could manage. It pierced the cover and drew forth a fountain of ink along with a scream from Tom Riddle.

He slowly stood and brandishing his wand said, "_Wingardium Leviosa,_" and the diary floated into the air. He returned his wand to his hip pocket and, gripping the sword with both hands, took a swing at the diary, cleaving it into two pieces. The apparition that was sixteen-year-old Tom Riddle screamed in agony and exploded into a fine mist before dissipating entirely.

After looking around to make sure the coast was clear, Harry knelt by Ginny and began to gently shake her shoulder in order to awaken her. After ten minutes of gentle but firm shaking without a positive result, he slipped into a trance in order to communicate with his older self and ask for advice.

~ * ~

Older Harry was quietly sitting in a meditative pose as he waited to be asked the question they both knew younger Harry was thinking. Finally he answered without prompting. "Two years with Hermione Granger as your best friend and you still don't know that Muggle fairy tales almost always have a magical background. Here's a hint. To awaken a princess from a magically induced sleep, her rescuer must…"

The blank look on younger Harry's face quickly vanished as he blushed, not just a common red but a very deep crimson; something even all of the Weasleys combined would never be able to accomplish. His voice was no more than a whisper as he finished the hint. "…kiss her."

Older Harry nodded, and continued, "You should really hurry, or the both of you will catch your death of cold in here. Oh, be sure to give her your school robe. With her clothing wet from lying in that water, she will need it to keep warm." And with that, younger Harry awakened from his trance, to find himself still kneeling beside Ginny's prone form.

Slowly he brushed her hair from her face and leaned to give her a kiss on the cheek. Just then older Harry said, _"On the lips, you git,"_ and then chuckled softly.

More nervous than he could ever remember being in his entire life, he leaned down and gently pressed his lips to hers. It only lasted a few seconds, but the electric shock that passed through him left no doubt in his mind that he would definitely do this again.

Before he could go further, Ginny regained consciousness and lay staring at her saviour as he pulled away from her lips. Both of them were blushing brightly, so he said, "In all of the stories I heard as a child, the only way to awaken a princess from an enchanted sleep is to kiss her. I guess they were telling the truth." He glanced away shyly.

Ginny blushed and looked away. The fact that she was sitting in an underground room in wet clothes soon made itself apparent when she began to shiver, and she hugged herself in an attempt to keep warm. "I'm so cold," she said. "Why are my clothes so wet?"

With his attention drawn to her clothes, Harry noted the small bumps evident on her chest because the wet material of her blouse was sticking to her. He felt a little embarrassed at the thought of them developing into a nice set of breasts one day. He shook his head to clear it of that idea and replied, "You were lying in a puddle of water, for more than an hour. Here, use my robe." He stood and removed the stated garment and handed it to her.

Although she was embarrassed more than she ever thought possible, Ginny accepted the offered clothing and donned it without complaint. _Better to cover up her embarrassingly underdeveloped womanhood, than let the man of her dreams see for himself that she had nothing to offer_, she thought.

Harry laughed softly at both of them blushing and said, "You shouldn't worry; we both have a lot of growing up to do before I will be worried about how big or small your body may be." Turning to Fawkes to hide his deepening blush from Ginny, he continued, "I know you would have no difficulty carrying us out of here. I could climb out easily enough by myself, but with Ginny, I am afraid that I would be too exhausted and we both need some medical attention soon. Will you carry us out please?"

The phoenix studied them for a moment, and then seemed to come to a decision. He flew in front of the two students and flicked his tail feathers. Harry wrapped Ginny in a tight one-armed hug and said, "Hold on as tight as you can. We need to get back to the toilet quickly so that I can tell Moaning Myrtle we are okay and she doesn't need to raise the alarm."

The trip back up the tunnel passed far too quickly for both of them. Though neither would admit it at that time, they both felt that way for the same reason, and seemed reluctant to release the hug. Back in the girl's toilet where the entrance of the Chamber of Secrets was located, Harry turned to face the opening and hissed, "May the Chamber of Secrets be closed and sealed forever, never to be opened again."

Ginny's frightened look nearly broke his heart when he returned his gaze to her. "What did you just say?" she asked.

"I told it to close and never open again," he answered. "Now we need to get you to your family. They are certainly worried sick by now, and I can probably look forward to a good tongue lashing from your mum for not letting the teachers handle this."

They stared at each other for a moment, and then Harry enquired, "Do you think we could get far enough from here that a Howler wouldn't reach us?"

Her mumbled answer, "Probably not," was enough to break the tension and both of them chuckled softly. "But maybe it would be worth a try," she added in jest.

Harry's reply shocked her. "Not now, but maybe we can try it sometime when we are older. Come on, let's get up to the Head's office so you mother doesn't start tearing the school down in an attempt to rescue her only daughter." He wrapped his left arm around Ginny and led her up to the office, stopping only long enough to change the message on the wall so that it read:

_**The Chamber of Secrets has been sealed forever.  
Allies of the Heir, Beware…**_

**_A/N please note that I have changed the rating from M to T. For those who have added this story to their Fav lists, Thank You. to those who have reviewed, Thank You. to all other readers, I hope you enjoy this story._**


	8. Chapter 7: All Within My Hands

Chapter 7: All Within My Hands

It took about fifteen minutes for the two of them to reach the gargoyle which guarded the doorway to the Headmaster's office. Not really in the mood to argue with an animated stone statue, he simply said, "I am here to see Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall. Please inform them that Harry Potter is at the door and requests permission to enter."

Ginny turned to leave not expecting the statue to listen to a boy or girl without the password; she was surprised when the gargoyle stepped aside and allowed them into the stairwell. She saw a staircase that wound around a central pole and was wide enough for three people to stand abreast. What really fascinated her though was that the stairs were moving upwards! This would make going up a lot of fun, but what about when it was time to go back down again? Would they have to run?

Harry placed his arm around her shoulders in a comforting gesture and they stepped onto the stairs together. The ride took less than a minute, but to her it seemed to take forever.

With her arms wrapped around his neck, she was holding him close for comfort. "Now I know what it feels like to be facing an executioner. I just know I am about to be expelled, and I have wanted nothing more than to come to Hogwarts since I was old enough to know where Bill and Charlie went every September," Ginny whimpered as she thought of them snapping her wand. The shame she had brought on her family; the pain she had caused everyone. These things kept running through her mind, and she buried her head in his shoulder.

Harry hugged Ginny tightly and on a whim kissed her on the cheek and then whispered, "I swear to you on my honour as a wizard; they are not going to expel you from Hogwarts. I can't guarantee that you won't get a detention, but the twins would celebrate their sister taking after them if that were to happen. Now please calm down.

"Tom truly had no idea how well he chose the bait for that trap. You are a treasure which can never be measured in monetary value. Please trust me when I say that nothing will happen that I can't fix."

Ginny's facial expressions made him briefly chuckle before the seriousness of the situation resettled on his shoulders. Knocking on the door to the office and being told to enter, he opened the door and asked, "Professor McGonagall, can you step out here please and help solve a little problem?"

He stepped back and allowed the woman out, but closed the door when everyone else tried to exit also. As he did, he said, "I'll explain everything in just a few minutes. Please be patient." He and Ginny quickly explained about her clothes being wet, and asked the professor if she could dry them.

McGonagall quickly cast a drying charm, and then did something very out of character for her; she wrapped Ginny in a very tight hug, and whispered, "Thank Merlin you are safe; we were all so worried about you." Then turning to Harry, she continued, "And you young man have a lot of explaining to do."

They made themselves as presentable as possible, entered the office, and were immediately choked almost into unconsciousness by Molly Weasley hugging them so tightly that they could not breathe. Arthur, the boys, Dumbledore, and McGonagall all tried to get her to relax her grip. Arthur was finally able to encourage her to do so by pointing out that the two children's faces were turning blue, and it would be a shame to have survived the Chamber of Secrets only to be loved to death by an overenthusiastic mother.

The first thing Harry did upon being released was to approach the desk where Dumbledore again sat. He nodded slightly and began to lay the items he had brought with him on the desk. First was the sword, then the Basilisk fang, the diary, and finally the hat. Looking directly at Dumbledore, he said, "After the story of the Chamber, dimple-chin." He then moved to stand by the window and relax for a moment while everyone else was still worrying over Ginny.

With a lot of encouragement from her father and mother, Ginny began to tell what had happened that year, of how she had first found a friend in that diary, and of how she had trusted him when no one else seemed to want her around. She told of how she had tried to get rid of the diary and accidentally found out that Harry had it, and of how she had stolen it back from him in order to keep him from finding out about what she had written about him.

Harry snorted at that moment and they glanced at him. "Sorry, Ginny, Tom took great pleasure in mocking me about your feelings and how you perceived my failure to return them. He told me most of what you wrote, and I am pretty sure some things that you didn't. However, we can discuss that later. I hate being lied to." His apologetic smile told her that she had little to fear about him.

Ginny told of trying to confess to Harry that morning at breakfast and of how Percy had arrived and frightened her away. Then she didn't remember any more, until she had awakened in the Chamber of Secrets. Ron, the twins, and Mrs. Weasley had immediately slapped Percy on the back of the head causing Harry to laugh.

He then took over the narration of events. He told about he and Ron wanting to go and see Hermione, about seeing the new message, and being sent back to the common room. Then he told them about sneaking out to follow Professor McGonagall to find out who had been taken, and learn if anyone was missing besides Ginny.

He explained about trying to get Professor Lockhart to help him rescue Ginny and the response he received. He left out what he had done to the pathetic excuse for a man. Finally he talked about figuring out the clues he had gotten from others during the school year, and deciding to ask Myrtle if she was the girl that had died in the toilet the last time that the Chamber had been opened. After confirming his suspicions, she had shown him the sink that served as the door to the tunnel leading to the Chamber.

"Luckily I'm a Parseltongue, which apparently is the only way to open the door," he commented, deciding it was best to avoid hiding his talent from those who still might not know. Molly and Arthur shared a glance and silently agreed that since it was Harry, they could not fault him for it. He continued, "It was strange to come across evidence of an intelligent Dark wizard. I had thought that intelligence and practicing Dark arts were mutually exclusive.

"Well back to the story, I took the pipe leading down to the Chamber and found the area littered with the bones of little animals. Mostly rats and mice, but maybe a few of them were of larger rodents. I made my way down the corridor and found a large door similar to the kind that Gringotts would use. It also required speaking Parseltongue to open it. Once it was, I entered the Chamber itself." He paused in his narrative, and took a deep steadying breath. He looked at everyone present and his gaze lingered longest on Ginny. The terror he had felt and the sense of near loss were heavy on his shoulders. He had almost lost her before having truly gotten to know her.

"At the end of the Chamber was a statue on a man, which reached from floor to ceiling; it represented Salazar Slytherin, and at the base of it was Ginny lying in a puddle of water, very near death." Ginny's brothers began to grumble, except for Ron who had a bewildered look on his face.

Harry proceeded to explain how he had met Tom Riddle, learned the name that he had used later in life, and managed to defeat the Basilisk with a large amount of help from Fawkes. The tale slowed down as he told of first stabbing the diary with the fang, and then cutting it into two pieces with the sword.

Finally he concluded his tale with, "Once Riddle was dealt with; I assumed that Ginny would simply wake up. She didn't, and I tried for about ten minutes to figure out what to do. Then I remembered a story one of my teachers had read to the class at the Muggle Primary School I attended. In that story, a beautiful princess had been put into an enchanted sleep, and the only way to awaken her was with a kiss."

Ginny blushed and buried her face in her mother's shoulder, while her brothers all made grumbling noises under their breath. "I guess there is a bit of truth in that story; because, only a second after our lips touched, Ginny awoke. We talked for a few minutes, and when she had calmed down, we returned to the toilet that serves as the entrance to the Chamber. I noticed the message on the wall had changed before we came here." Harry turned to the phoenix. "Thank you again, Fawkes, without you we would have never made it out of the Chamber."

Harry leaned back and waited for Dumbledore or McGonagall to say anything, but Molly was the first to speak. She gently smiled and said, "See Ginny, it's just like I told you, be patient, and he will notice you. Or in this case, kiss you."

The girl's face was so red that it would have been possible to start a fire with the heat that was being given off, and a whine of, "Mum, please stop embarrassing me," was Ginny's only reply. Most of the room laughed, but the twins had a calculating look about them, and Harry took note of this for future reference.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and said quietly, "Miss Weasley, I am pleased that you are safe, but the fact remains that your actions however unintentionally endangered the students and staff of this school…"

McGonagall interrupted. "Albus, surely this young student has suffered enough for her lack of judgement, what more can you do to punish her? Certainly you don't mean to expel her!" Her voice rose as she spoke.

"No, Professor McGonagall, I am not going to expel Miss Weasley. However, her actions do call for some type of punishment. Perhaps a few detentions to give her time to consider what price others have had to pay for her not taking that book to her father or a teacher as soon as she realized that it wasn't an ordinary diary."

Harry spoke up, "Sir, I think it would be best if Ginny went to see Madam Pomfrey while you consider your decision. It was cold in the Chamber and Ginny was lying in a pool of water for at least an hour before I arrived. Perhaps Mr Weasley can stay to speak on her behalf if it were necessary?" Harry nodded toward Arthur as he said this.

McGonagall nodded her agreement and said, "That sounds like a good plan to me also."

"Very well, Molly. If you and your sons would escort young Ginevra to the hospital wing, I will have Arthur escort Mr. Potter there in a short while." Dumbledore dismissed them and waited as they left the office. Percy had lifted Ginny from his mother's lap and carried her out, with Molly and the other three brothers following.

Dumbledore then said, "Arthur, I assume that you and Molly have taught your children to be careful with magical objects especially when they don't know where they may have come from."

"Of course Albus, I have always told them that if you can't see where something keeps its brain, then don't trust it. She must have forgotten that simple saying," Arthur answered.

"Perhaps that would be a good detention, writing that saying down repeatedly so that she will always remember it."

"What are we going to tell everyone, Albus?" said McGonagall.

"Ah, Minerva, I think we should have a feast to celebrate the end of this danger. Perhaps you will inform the house-elves of the need to prepare? And as a school treat, I believe that I will cancel final exams this year, except for the OWLs and NEWTs of course," Dumbledore replied. McGonagall nodded an affirmative and left the office herself.

When she had, Harry said, "Professor Dumbledore, Mr. Weasley, now that we are alone, I need to tell you a few things before Lucius Malfoy makes his appearance."

Both of them glanced at each other. Arthur because he didn't know what to think; Dumbledore because he was worried about others finding out what the future would hold. Arthur spoke first and said, "What is it that you need to say, Harry?"

"First, sir, are you aware of any law that would allow the Ministry to search, and if necessary seize Dark Artefacts from a vault in Gringotts? If so, then there may be one or more of those items in the high security vaults. Riddle bragged about planning to make six of what ever those things were, and he quite likely succeeded. It may also be necessary to arrange to have such a law passed allowing the vaults of all known Voldemort supporters to be searched. Other than Hogwarts, that is the um… best secured location in the wizarding world."

"I see," said Arthur.

"No sir, you don't, but you soon will. Professor, you need to tell Mr Weasley the complete prophecy concerning Voldemort and me. Then he will be better able to understand what I am about to say."

Dumbledore looked askance at Harry, and then, considering he was about to get some of the answers he wanted, stood and walked to a cabinet. He opened the doors and gathered a stone basin, which he placed on his desk. Then placed the tip of his wand to his temple and withdrew a strand of silvery substance which he dropped into the basin. Finally he looked at the two in front of him and said, "This is a Pensieve; I am assuming that you are aware of the properties of this device."

Both nodded an affirmative and Dumbledore continued, "The memory I am about to show you is from a time not long before Harry's birth. I was interviewing an applicant for the Divination position, and during the interview I witnessed the following prophecy."

The ghostly form of Sybil Trelawney rose from the basin and began to recite the first prophecy. About halfway through, Dumbledore stopped it and said, "At that point, a Death Eater was discovered eavesdropping, and was removed before he could hear the second part." The rest of the memory continued and Harry flinched when they heard the ending phrase.

Arthur pondered what he had just heard for a minute or two and then said, "So he isn't dead?"

Dumbledore quickly replied, "No Arthur, he isn't dead."

"He isn't alive either; well, not yet at least," Harry put in. He then studied the two men and continued, "In December, after the attack at Godric's Hollow, a second prophecy was given concerning Tom, I, and a flame-haired girl that I would apparently 'save from the Serpent King. She would own my heart and to me must be wed.'"

"When did you discover this prophecy?" Arthur asked.

Harry responded, "I personally learned it about two weeks ago, but the person who told me about it learned it on the fourth of January, 1997."

Arthur just sat and stared; it took him a minute to gather his thoughts before he said, "How can that be possible? No one is supposed to be able to travel through time."

"There is a way, but it comes at extreme risk. A distant relative of mine was a Chronomancer, and he documented everything that was needed for the time ritual they used."

"But it is illegal…"

Harry cut him off, "…without strict Ministry permission. However, the Minister himself along with Professor Dumbledore helped guard the doors to the school in order to allow it to succeed."

Both men seemed to be waiting for him to finish his story so he continued. "As I was saying, they did not find out about the second prophecy until it was too late to fulfil the requirements. The older Harry and Ginny still got married, but not until March seventh of that year." Harry glanced slowly from Dumbledore to Mr. Weasley trying to gauge their reactions. He then repeated the second prophecy for them, and concluded by saying, "The part 'By the new Dawn of his sixteenth year,' was determined to mean New Year's Eve at midnight of my sixteenth year. Yes, Mr. Weasley, it means that Ginny and I have to get married in order for me to defeat Tom for once and for all."

"But that would mean that Ginny will only be fifteen; she would be too young to get married. Molly would never want to approve it. And I'm sure I can't either," Arthur said.

"There is more, sirs," Harry replied. "That time's Ginny and Harry were married when the time ritual was performed to send him… me back. He and I are slowly merging, and I will have most of his memories and abilities. For now though, I need you to help me solve another problem. Tom intentionally made six things called Horcruxes. That diary was one of them, and the others are: a ring, a locket, a cup, something of Rowena Ravenclaw, and that is all for now. He never managed to make the last one, but will make it in a few years when he restores himself to life."

Dumbledore and Mr Weasley exchanged glances, and nodded. Dumbledore then said, "What do you need help with?"

Harry looked at the two men and said, "Simple; my older self has the impression that Tom would have trusted the Horcruxes to his most loyal supporters, like Lucius Malfoy, or perhaps Bellatrix Lestrange. I know that Mr. Weasley has been taking part in the raids of suspected Dark wizards' homes. But has anyone gone to Gringotts and checked the vaults of convicted Death Eaters? Hagrid told me when he first took me there that Gringotts was the second most secure place in the wizarding world. Could one or more of Tom's followers have hidden the remaining Horcruxes there?"

Both men paled quickly, they had never thought of that situation, and now were considering the requirements needed to change the law enough to approve raiding vaults. "That is truly a monumental task, but it can be done," Dumbledore said. And Arthur nodded an affirmative.

Just then there was a knock at the door and Lucius Malfoy entered. From there, everything was the same as in older Harry's memory. After Malfoy left, Harry grabbed the pieces of the diary and said, "I should return this to him, sir." His grin was wide as he left the office to do just that.

"Mr. Malfoy, you forgot something," Harry called as he stepped off the moving stair. He ran the short length of the hall and as the man turned held out the remains of the diary. "Sorry about it being in two pieces, but it was the only way to dispose of Tom permanently."

The two pieces of the book were bound together with two of Harry's old socks that he had worn in the Chamber. They were covered in filth from sliding down the sewer pipe to get there. Malfoy took the item and carelessly handed it to Dobby, not taking notice of what was binding it. Then with a sneer he said, "Better be more careful Potter, or you will meet the same sticky end as your parents." Turning to go he said, "Come, Dobby."

Dobby did not follow, and when Lucius turned to see why the elf said, "Master has given Dobby socks, Dobby is free."

Malfoy immediately drew his wand and shouted, "You have cost me my servant, and you will pay for that! Avada…" he was cut off by a blinding white light that struck him in the face. It was accompanied by the softly uttered words, "_Imprimis Memoria Eradico_."

Moments later Lucius Malfoy stood leaning against the wall for support having lost his balance and said, "Excuse me but what am I doing here, and who are you?"

Harry responded, "You don't remember sir? You were leaving the Headmaster's office and said you felt ill. And that you were going home to have a rest. As for who I am, the name is Harry Potter and I am a student here at Hogwarts. I am in the same year as your son, sir. Do you need assistance? I could summon Madam Pomfrey or one of the staff to help you."

"No need for that, I just felt dizzy for a moment, and really think I should be getting home now, my wife had something she wished to discuss with me. Good evening Mr. Potter." With that he turned and retreated toward the front doors.

Harry turned his attention to Dobby and said, "If you are interested, I have a job available for you."

Dobby interrupted him with a squeal of joy. "Oh, Dobby would be most honoured to serve the one who defeated the Dark lord. Most honoured indeed," he said repeatedly as he jumped up and down.

"Okay," Harry said while trying to calm Dobby down. "We can discuss the details tomorrow. For now, go and gather any of your personal belongings from the Malfoys that you can. And return to Dumbledore's office in five minutes."

Dobby nodded enthusiastically and said, "Yes, sir, master Harry," and vanished before Harry could correct him.

"I hate when elves call me that," Harry muttered as he returned to the head's office. He entered to find Mr. Weasley in a discussion with Dumbledore. They finished quickly and turned their attention back to Harry. He said, "The next point I need to discuss involves the Chamber of Secrets. The door there was made of gold and jewels. If it were removed and melted down it would undoubtedly provide quite a sum of money."

"But you told us that you sealed it forever," Arthur Weasley said. "How could it be retrieved?"

"Only that doorway was sealed. There is good reason to believe that more than one entrance exists, or more people would have been petrified, or possibly even killed. We, meaning you and me, professor, will have to carefully search the areas around the attack sites. That should lead to an alternate opening, and if it doesn't I might be able to reopen that sealed door for a short time," Harry said as both men stared at him.

"Very well, Harry. And when do you suggest that we do this search?" Dumbledore asked.

"I would have to return after the students have all left for the summer holidays. The search shouldn't take more than one day. As there are only four alternate sites we need to check," was the reply.

With a pop, Dobby arrived and said, "Dobby has returned as you requested, Master Harry. How is Dobby to be serving you?"

"Thank you for coming back so quickly, Dobby. If you would be so kind, please remain here at the castle and help out as needed. Professor Dumbledore, I will need to have him stay here for the next month. I will pay him of course, but Dobby is needed to help with what is coming."

"That is unusual, but not unheard of. Thank you for your help this year Dobby. I am assuming that you have been in part responsible for the attempts to protect Harry this last year?" Dumbledore said.

Dobby stood fidgeting and acting very nervous. All three noted this and Harry said, "Dobby, whatever is troubling you, if you truly accept me as your master, then I must ask you to speak of it honestly. If that is not a strong enough directive, then you can consider it to be an order."

His reply was, "Dobby is being honoured to work here at Hogwarts, but I is not wanting payment from you, Master Harry, sir. Dobby is only wanting to work for you."

Arthur chuckled softly but otherwise remained silent. Harry glanced at him with a mumbled comment of, "Very funny," then he said louder to Dobby, "I can't have you serving the house of Potter without any type of compensation, but if you don't want monetary payment, then will you accept being able to obtain money from my vault to pay for any of your needs?"

Dobby calmed, considered this offer, and said, "I is having few needs, but this is being acceptable." Then turning to Dumbledore, he said, "How is I best able to be helping, Great Dumbledore, sir?"

"We are arranging a feast to celebrate the end of the danger from the Basilisk. You may work in the kitchen, and as needed, in cleaning around the castle. You can go with Harry when he needs you to." Dobby gave a slight hop of joy, and popped to the kitchen. "Is there anything else you need to discuss with us?" Dumbledore asked Harry one last time.

"I have two more simple things. The first is an idea for Ginny's detention. Rather than have her waste time writing lines, have her sit the final exams for the year. This would help me because I need to build a friendship with her before either of us should consider the thought of marriage. It would be easier to get to know her as a friend if we had the same classes. So would it be possible for her to sit the second year exams as well?"

"Why would it be easier?" Arthur asked.

"The main reason is that Ron would have fewer objections to my including her in everything we do. She would then have a chance to discover the real me, and not the childhood hero she is infatuated with." Harry blushed as he said this.

"Harry, please understand that Arthur and Molly will have to be consulted and make the decision if Ginny will be in with the third years next year. If she can pass the exams, then neither the Board of Governors nor I will have a problem with her advancing to third year," Dumbledore explained.

"I understand that, sir. However, you will need to set the exams as her punishment or detention as you called it," Harry said. He then turned to Arthur and said, "Mr. Weasley, the second thing I need to ask is that Ginny not be told of the prophecy. Her older self felt that if she found out about it, we would be unable to develop a proper relationship. If you feel that you must tell Mrs Weasley, please do so only if you can be certain that neither Ginny nor any of the boys can overhear you."

"Harry, this is definitely something that I will have to tell Molly about. It involves some decisions that I will not be making by myself. You do understand that she won't be pleased with this. But I think that I can persuade her to allow the wedding when the time arrives. Until then…" Mr. Weasley left the thought unfinished.

Harry nodded and said, "I understand the need to share this with her, sir. I merely want Ginny to not be told so that her decision is just that, her decision. Also, it would be helpful if the boys weren't told. At least until we are closer to the designated date. I am sorry to ask this of you sir; however, the only alternative would have been for me to leave Ginny in the Chamber to die, and allow Tom Riddle to return to his younger body. And for me, that was just not an option." The look he shared with the two men was one of profound determination mixed with the fear of possibly losing Ginny.

"Mr. Weasley, if Ginny can prove that she is capable of doing the required work, will you allow her to advance to third year with Ron, Hermione, and me?" Harry asked, wary of the answer.

After pausing for a minute to consider his answer, Arthur Weasley nodded and said, "Headmaster, please schedule the exams. If Ginny can pass them, then I know Molly and I will be pleased to have her move ahead to third year. I will inform her of what you decided when I escort Harry to the hospital wing."

As they rose, Harry said to Dumbledore, "Sir, we will need four or five skilled curse breakers; I detected some spells I could not understand on that door. It is massive and appears to be made of gold and platinum covered with jewels and gemstones. All the money from selling that door should be placed in a fund to help the parents of Muggle-born students pay for their education. I am certain Salazar Slytherin would approve of deserving students receiving an education at his expense. Oh, and a knowledgeable Gringotts goblin to do the paperwork establishing the account without the ministry finding out would also be useful." He laughed and was joined quickly by Dumbledore and Mr. Weasley.

"Yes Harry that would truly be a good use for that money. Have a good evening both of you," Dumbledore said. Harry could only nod as he and Arthur left the office, both still laughing.

Once they had left, Dumbledore sat back at his desk, and took a few minutes to review what he had learned from Harry. "I knew Tom Riddle was foolish, but I never dreamed he would be to that extent. Also, Harry was careful to include the possibility of an unintentional Horcrux, without saying it overtly. I will need to talk with him more about his scar later," he said to himself after a few minutes.

~ * ~

As they descended the spiralling steps from the head's office to the hallway, they managed to get their laughter under control and Mr. Weasley said, "Harry, I am truly grateful for you risking your life to save Ginny, but I have to ask you if there is any way you could have avoided triggering this prophecy having to be fulfilled?"

"I'm not sure, sir. The only memories I have of that other timeline tell me it would have been impossible to do so unless she had been left in the Chamber to die. Being the only person left in the school who could have opened the doors, even if I had simply taught someone else what to say, it would have counted as assisting in the rescue, and the prophecy would still be in effect," Harry responded.

He considered the best words to use before continuing. "My older self has begun to give me his memories, but he has only allowed me access to a limited amount of them so far. I don't know all the answers to every question but when the time comes for me to know I will remember what did or didn't work before. You see, although he is going to give me all of his memories, I won't be able to access them until the time is right. That means anytime from a few days to hours or only minutes before, depending on the danger present."

"What is the purpose of that? Why not have all of the memories at once?"

"Well, the main purpose is to prevent me from changing too much too soon. Apparently, there are things that need to happen at certain times, while others can happen whenever the opportunity arises," Harry answered both questions at the same time.

"Such as…" Arthur prompted.

"One event that can happen anytime is Ron and Hermione getting together. They finally stopped dancing around each other just days before the end, and both made older Harry promise that he would arrange it for them to become a couple as soon as… I could. There is no real change from that point, besides perhaps Ron being more mature in his actions."

"I have no problem with that. How are you supposed to get them to start dating?"

"They may have been joking, but the older Ron and Hermione both suggested locking them in a broom cupboard, starkers. But only if nothing else works," Harry answered while he snickered.

Mr. Weasley on the other hand looked unhappy with that comment. He said, "I do have a problem with that, though. Surely you have other plans to help them?"

"Yes, sir. I do. But they are going to require the help of certain individuals, some of whom I haven't met yet, in this time line. Three of them are well known to you." Harry smiled up at his future father-in-law with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Fred, George, and Ginny, right," he asked as much as stated.

Just as they reached the hospital wing, Harry said, "Ginny, yes; Fred and George, no. I am thinking of the two I haven't met yet."

"You are talking about Bill and Charlie?" Arthur asked.

"I am. I'll be sending each of them letters explaining what I need them to do, and asking for their help. Hopefully they will be willing to do so."

"I'm sure they will," Arthur said.

"My only real worry, is that they are two of the most stubborn people I have every met. I am afraid they will leave me no other choice but using that broom closet trick. I hope my other plan works, because the promise was that I would not let them get out of third year without being a couple." Harry said as they were approaching the hospital wing.

They approached the doors to the wing and pushed them open, and they entered to find the place in complete chaos.

In one corner waiting outside the privacy curtain stood Fred, George, and Percy; they were waiting for Ginny to change into some pyjamas and get settled. On the opposite side of the hall, the people who had been petrified were stirring, some of them sitting and talking, others asking what had happened, and one being cradled by the only person to miss her. Arthur nodded to Harry before they separated; he to wait for the chance to see his daughter, and his future son-in-law to visit his friends.

Ron sat on the edge of Hermione's bed telling her what had happened. He whined about Harry not including him in the rescue mission. Hermione saw their friend approach and started to say something when Harry put his finger to his lips indicating she should let him remain unnoticed.

Ron muttered softly, "Sometimes I feel so useless. You figured out what the monster was, Harry defeated it while rescuing Ginny, and all I did was sit and listen to my mum and others cry and worry about everything that has happened this year. Why can't I just once be the hero?"

Standing behind Ron, Harry motioned for Hermione to hug Ron, and moved a second later to encircle both of them. After that, he sat beside Hermione facing Ron and placed a hand on each of their shoulders. Before saying, "Ron, whether you realize it or not, you have been a hero to me from the day you asked if you could sit with me on the train. You even once saved my life, remember the troll?"

"Well then why didn't you bring me along to help rescue Ginny then, or did you think I was too useless?" he said. Then, not meeting either of their gazes, he added, "Couldn't you have trusted me just a little?"

Hermione looked from Ron to Harry at a loss to explain the changes she saw in her two closest friends. Harry put his arm around her shoulders and squeezed gently before saying to Ron, "I did trust you. Not only with my life but with all the lives of people we both care about. Mate, you helped me immensely tonight by keeping everyone else calm. If it weren't for you doing that, there is no telling how many people might have died facing that monster. We will thankfully never have to know how many lives you saved by letting me do what I needed to do.

"You are a hero in your own right, Ronald Weasley, so stop trying to compete with others and live up to your potential. No one has ever come close to beating you at chess, and you have probably forgotten more than Oliver Wood has ever known about Quidditch strategy. Or even strategy in general."

Hermione spoke up, not really sure why but feeling that she had to say something, "Ron, Harry is right. You are best at strategy, I am best at learning, and Harry is best at finding trouble. Of the three, yours will probably lead to the best paying job."

"Yeah, is it any wonder Hermione is trying to make you the best choice for her future husband? I mean, surely you have noticed that she spends all her time badgering you about getting good grades, and only helps me occasionally?" Harry's comments brought vehement denials from both of them, but the shared blush told the truth about their true feelings. To which, Harry chuckled softly._ I know they will take some time to get together, but now the seed thought has been planted and they will think about it occasionally when they are alone. It should help draw them together sooner,_ he thought as he watched his two closest friends trying to avoid eye contact.

The conversation continued for another five minutes before Ron went to visit with Ginny before curfew, and they needed to get back to the dorm. When he left, Hermione asked quietly, "Harry, am I really that obvious? I thought neither of you would ever notice I was a girl; you have made him both notice me and given him the idea that he and I should be a couple."

"Yes, it is that obvious. I did give him that idea, and if you will be patient, it will work its way into that thick skull of his. And as for me not noticing your being a girl, little brothers should not be thinking about their big sisters like that." His teasing grin could rival that of the Cheshire cat.

"Si… sis… sister, is that how you think of me? You want me for your sister?" her eyes filled with tears, which started to roll down her cheeks before she hugged him to rival Mrs. Weasley.

When she finally released him, Harry teased her by saying, "If I knew you would try to squeeze me to death, I wouldn't have said anything."

She paused for a moment not sure how he meant it and then realizing that he was joking, at least partially, slapped him on the shoulder and said, "Why do little brothers always have to be such prats?"

"I don't know, but I overheard Ginny Weasley saying the same thing about older brothers. Maybe that is just part of being a brother." He laughed softly for a few seconds and then quickly sobered. "Speaking of Ginny, you need to know that she was being possessed. Nothing that happened was of her free will. She is being given a chance to earn a reward at the same time she is being punished for not going to an adult for help. She will need our help for the next few weeks. Her punishment for failing to turn in that diary will be taking end of year exams. While the rest of the first thru fourth and sixth years are exempted as a school treat."

"I can certainly see the usefulness in that. Although, I wish we could all take them."

Harry's only reply was, "You would." He then surprised Hermione by kissing her on the cheek and going to see about everyone else.

After checking on everyone and assuring them the danger was over, he pulled Madam Pomfrey aside and told her what had happened. He allowed her to check him over and clean the wound on his arm. However, he asked her not to heal it completely saying, "One more scar would not matter, and this one I will not mind being famous for because I have truly earned it."

After assuring the matron he was going to stay out of trouble for the rest of the year, if possible, she released him to return to Gryffindor Tower. On his way, he collected Ron, the twins and Percy, saying that it was nearly curfew and they needed to get in bed. He paused as they were standing to leave and said, "Darn, forgot to tell the Headmaster about Lockhart."

"What about him?" asked Mrs Weasley.

"I went to him for help in rescuing Ginny. That worthless git told me that he didn't care what happened to her; he had not done anything he had written about in his books, and was leaving while he still could," he responded

She then asked. "What did you do to him?"

"After telling me that all witches are nothing but whores, he tried to remove or change my memories. I disarmed him, and then punched him in the face. I finally pushed him into a closet, in his own office, and left him there out of the way for later. What really worried me was that he seemed to think that women are nothing but playthings for his amusement, because he kept talking about how easy it was to find them enjoyable whether they are old or 'not so old.'"

Turning to McGonagall who had arrived during his explanation he asked, "Do you think he may have had inappropriate relations with some of the girls here at school?" Both adult women paled at that thought.

McGonagall said in her stern voice, "I certainly hope not, Mr Potter. However, that will be discovered when he is questioned by Professor Dumbledore. Since he confessed this to you, you will need to come with me to the Headmaster's office. He will undoubtedly have questions for you."

The trip back to the head's office went quickly, and when they had arrived, they found Dumbledore in conversation with the Minister and two Aurors about Hagrid's release from Azkaban. She politely interrupted and said, "Headmaster there is another matter which needs your immediate attention. It seems that before Mr. Potter here went to rescue Miss Weasley, he went to offer Gilderoy Lockhart information he and his friends had gathered. When he arrived Lockhart was preparing to leave and confessed to stealing all of the stories he wrote, and then modifying the memories of the people involved."

Harry took up the narration by saying, "After he told me about doing that, he tried to erase my memory of the whole event. He also bragged about other things as well. I don't know if that is true, but I, for one, would feel a lot safer if he were at least questioned about it."

"Where is he now?" asked Minister Fudge.

"When he drew his wand, I disarmed him, used the Full-body bind on him, bound his hands and feet, along with gagging him, and finally stuffed him in the wardrobe of his office. I really did not want that pretender of a professor to get away." Harry grinned sheepishly at the stares he received.

Dumbledore summoned a house-elf to retrieve Lockhart. When they returned, the Headmaster freed him and ordered him to sit. Harry subtly palmed his wand and, realizing that an adult was more likely to be believed than a twelve year old child, faked loosing his balance and fell onto the chair where Lockhart was seated. When his wand tip touched the slimy idiot, Harry muttered, "_Verita._" He was taking no chances and wanted everyone else to know what had happened this year at Hogwarts.

Harry recovered his balance and stood back to allow the others to question Lockhart, who confessed to things which were considered crimes in both the wizarding and Muggle worlds. These included impersonation of a competent teacher, altering or destroying the memory of many people in order to hide his criminal activities, and reckless endangerment of children in his care. He was the Defence Against the Dark Arts Teacher after all. Harry was angry that anyone was hurt by this pathetic excuse for a man, but he was thankful that it was not someone he associated with. Then, Lockhart made the comment which almost caused Harry to lose control, when the ponce laughingly said that he cared nothing for the people whose memories he had erased, or the lives he had destroyed.

Harry had to be physically restrained by three of the Aurors as he tried to attack the fool. "How dare you harm all of those innocent people for your own pleasure? You miserable, worthless…!" At that point he was hit by three silencing charm as the adults realised they did not want to hear what might come out of his mouth next.

After a few moments, Harry calmed down and the questioning continued. Lockhart bragged about the crimes he had committed, and how he had avoided prosecution because he was famous. This lasted for over an hour, and the former Professor and author dug himself a very deep grave. He was taken away by two of the four Aurors, and the other two began the unpleasant task of informing his victims about the situation.

~ * ~

One week passed before Lockhart's trial, who denied everything claiming he had been framed by a bunch of lying students who were jealous of his fame. When it was revealed he had not only admitted everything himself, but had bragged about doing those horrible things, his support vanished, and all of the witches that had followed him so faithfully had to be removed from the court room in order to keep him alive until his sentence was pronounced. When it was finally announced, he received seven sentences of, "Life in Azkaban, with no possibility of parole."

The contents of his Gringotts vault and all material wealth were confiscated and divided between the people he had harmed; healers and therapists were provided for those who wanted to see them.

~ * ~

Harry, Hermione, Ron, and surprisingly Neville all worked to help Ginny prepare for the exams she would be taking. They were often assisted by Percy, Fred, and George. There was one bigger surprise for the group. They were joined by Luna Lovegood who wanted to stay in the same year as her only real friend. Dumbledore and the board approved it, and her father agreed. Harry thought of the great influence Neville had on her in the previous life once the group had gotten together.

This togetherness spread over into the other areas of their life, as the six friends all struggled to help Ginny and Luna learn the exam material. After the exams had passed, they began to spend their time with shared activities.

On one occasion, Ron had protested. "Ginny is too young to play Chaser in a pick-up game of Quidditch," he said, but after she had scored seven quick goals in just fifteen minutes, he merely whispered in awe, "Bloody hell, where did she learn to fly like that?" Standing beside him, Harry could only smile and cheer for her.

~ * ~

Harry did keep two things secret from his friends. One was the training and continual merging of his two selves. The second was a necklace he was making for Ginny which had charms that would defend her against most spells, nightmares, and even possession, but it would take a few more weeks and not be ready until after the summer holidays began.

One night just before the summer holidays were to begin, both Harrys sat in the comfortable room they had built in younger Harry's mind, which they used as a kind of classroom for him to learn and practice what he needed to know. They were discussing the coming school vacation.

"I really wish that I had somewhere else to go instead of the Dursleys'," younger Harry said.

"I understand, I truly do," his older self replied. However, in spite of everything they do to you, that horrid place is safer than even Dumbledore thought it would be. At least against Dark wizards, but we know that Muggles are another story."

The almost bitter laugh from younger Harry made his thoughts on that matter obvious. "As if that makes all the pain worth it," was his only comment.

"Well, we can't do much about that yet, but you need to go see Professor Dumbledore in the morning, and arrange to be allowed to come to the school over the holidays most afternoons. We will need to use the Room of Requirement, or the 'come and go' room as the house elves call it. Almost time to wake up, time for you to rest," older Harry concluded.

Harry awoke the next morning, and after eating breakfast, arranged to meet with Dumbledore to discuss the summer training. He also needed help with his gift for Ginny. The last week of the school year went just as the previous few had. And the small group grew a little closer together. Ginny and Luna received their exam reports, but refused to tell the others if they had passed or failed.

The train ride home had no surprises for them, and they discussed trying to get together later in the summer. Harry enjoyed being with his friends, and took the opportunity to play a prank on the twins. Poor Fred and George had no idea what happened, but they spent the whole ride with signs on their backs saying, "Amateur Prankster, approach with caution!"

Arriving at Kings Cross station, they each said good-bye, and went their separate ways promising to meet up again as soon as possible. Harry hugged his friends then turned to where the Dursleys were waiting. As he followed them out to the car park, he thought, _Well, another summer in hell coming up. I'm just glad I will be training during part of that time._


	9. Chapter 8: Turning the Page

Chapter 8: Turning the Page

_A/N:The "thank yous" go to JK Rowling for creating the original story, and to my wonderful beta readers who have helped me get this story ready to post. __The first Journal entry is a first person version of a story titled "__Stargazing" by harrystwin1 on SIYE. I got permission from her to use the idea after reading it for myself. Her story is truly entertaining and well worth the time to read. In other words the idea is hers, and I couldn't improve upon it, so I wrote my version of her story within my own. I give her full credit for the idea, and thank her for permission to use it._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

One thing older Harry had suggested to his younger self was that he keeps a journal. This would let him compare memories of the first timeline with events that happened in this one, and help him take note of any changes. Of special note were three entries which showed prominent changes from the previous timeline:

_June 19, 1993_

_It has been three weeks since I killed the Basilisk, and I am still having trouble sleeping. I came so close to losing Ginny that day; it leaves me having nightmares about not getting to her in time. I have taken to wandering the castle at night when this happens. It helps seeing that there is no longer a monster to deal with. The danger is over for now. But I still can't get over feeling guilty that I didn't see the difficulty she was going through._

_As with the other nights since the chamber, I awoke last night from what has become my usual nightmare. So I decided to go for a walk. Putting on my invisibility cloak, I slipped out through the portrait hole, and spent the rest of last night wandering the halls._

_For some reason, I felt drawn to the Astronomy Tower; I knew there wasn't a class tonight, and climbed the stairs to the top. When I got there, I found Ginny sitting in the middle of the floor. She looked so lost as if she wasn't sure about what to do. I stood by the door and waited to see if she would react, but she just sat there looking at the stars. I noticed her hair and how it hung down around her shoulders. The moonlight made it glow in a way I had never seen before._

_Suddenly, she turned her head to look in my direction. Strangely, she was looking right at me, and for a moment I thought she could see me there. After a moment that seemed to last an eternity, she returned to stargazing and I carefully moved to sit beside her._

_I sat watching her for what felt like hours. She eventually pointed toward some constellations, and was apparently talking to herself as she told the stories of the people they represented. She also spoke of some childhood memories, and in that instant, I saw again the innocent little Ginny that had come down the stairs my first day at the Burrow._

_I turned my attention back to the sky and recognized some of the stars and constellations from Astronomy class. I was surprised at how they really resembled the things they represented. She started to speak again and said, "Star light; Star bright, first star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might, have this wish, I wish tonight."_

_She sat silent for a very long time, and I began to think she had fallen asleep. Deciding to reveal my presence and make sure she got back to the dormitory alright, I began to reach up and remove the cloak when she abruptly stood up and walked past me. Softly, so softly, that if I hadn't been listening with every fibre of my being and if it hadn't been so quiet, I'm sure that it would have been impossible to hear her say, "Thank you, Harry, for saving my life." I sat dumbstruck till the sun began to rise, painting the early morning sky in gold, pinks, reds, and purple. I then rose and went back to the dorm in order to dress for class._

The next was:

_June 23, 1993_

_Older Harry has shown me memories of his second year, and asked me to keep a journal of changes that I have noted on my own. After a month of doing this, the only real changes I have noticed are:_

_1) Ron seems more interested in his schoolwork than he was in the previous timeline_

_2) Hermione seems more at ease around Ron and happier as well_

_3) Neville has become more outgoing_

_4) Ginny seems to be a bit more relaxed around me_

_I attribute Ron's behaviour partly to his need to keep up with not only his own, but mine and Hermione's class notes as well. He has matured in ways that the other timeline did not see until late in his fifth year._

_This seems to please Hermione as she has begun a campaign of making Ron admit that he has feelings for her, while not openly acknowledging her own for him. She is desperate for him to make the first move. I am guessing that she considers it more romantic than asserting her wishes._

_Neville was someone I really didn't get to know until later in school; in this timeline he has become a good friend and we sit talking about anything that seems interesting. His knowledge of plants is something that has really come in handy helping Ginny revise for her exams. Surprisingly, he is a rather good chess player, and although not as good as Ron, he can give him a bit of a challenge._

_Ginny's behaviour is the real change I have seen. She has stopped blushing around me, mostly. I find that I can still get her to blush if I pucker my lips and mime blowing her a kiss. She's fun to tease as long as I am careful to avoid any mention of the chamber. We can sit for short amounts of time talking about random things, but this is usually at night. She has horrible nightmares, and I am doing my best to hurry with the amulet I am making to help her deal with them._

And finally:

_July 2, 1993_

_Other than the change of having to deal with training at Hogwarts, there was one other thing that is different; Uncle Vernon was actually civil when he spoke to me this morning. Older me says that he never knew Vernon Dursley to act civil toward him, unless there was a wizard's wand shoved under his nose making him do so. Rather than randomly assigning chores, the Dursleys have decided that I will be given a list each Monday morning, and will start at the top and work my way to the bottom. And when I finish, if there is no trouble, I am free for the rest of the week. This helps because I can work at my own pace as long as I finish all of them by Saturday afternoon. This surprised me at first, but I am already happy with this arrangement._

_I hate Portkeys, so I am planning to travel to the school by Knight Bus instead. At least on some days. I have got to keep up appearances for the Muggles after all._

~ * ~

Harry sat in his room at Number Four Privet Drive studying the book he had received the previous night by owl post. It had been two weeks since his return from the school year. His older self had spent every afternoon and evening teaching him everything he had learned from the High Council of Magics. They had taken a break this evening because younger Harry had to finish some extra chores. So now that the house was calm, he took an opportunity to review the old book.

He diligently searched the old tome on magical creatures until he finally found the passage he was looking for:

_Of all the creatures that have been misunderstood throughout history, the Grim has received the worst reputation. __**It is believed to be a harbinger or foreteller of death.**__ In actuality, the Grim is __**a guardian who watches for and opposes evil**__. They are night creatures, usually frequenting the fringes of human habitations or burial grounds. A Grim will appear in one of three forms: a large black cat, a large black dog, or a large black owl._

_Each Grim must stay in its chosen form for the entire night. During the day, they may become ethereal and choose a new form the next night, or choose to become mortal and remain in their chosen form indefinitely. Each Grim radiates a sphere of magic that protects it from evil, causing pain or discomfort to any evil or Dark creature/wizard that enters the Grim's presence. The Grim is also rumoured to have the ability to detect any evil intent within its area, a distance that may differ from ten foot to one mile. This rumour comes from the fact that no evil/Dark creature/wizard can surprise a Grim._

_Though they tend to avoid fighting directly, Grims will assist in the battle against evil/Dark beings if the target of said enemy is a child/youth._

He sat pondering what he had just read, trying to understand why he had wanted to read it. Older Harry's voice came calmly through his thoughts saying, "You will learn the reason in a couple of weeks, but for now we have training to do."

"Why do I have the feeling this is supposed to be a surprise?" younger Harry asked.

"Because it is," came the reply. "And also this is going to help maintain the timeline. When you see the news report on our birthday, you will understand everything about why I wanted you to read up on this." Older Harry finished with a soft chuckle before saying, "This is all rather like a swell prank. No one knows what to expect, and you get to mess with everyone's sanity."

It had been the same for the entire time back from Hogwarts. Get up in the morning to fix breakfast, then wash the dishes and do the other chores; next he would travel to Hogwarts via Portkey where he would spend four to six hours training before returning to Privet drive. He would eat the meagre meal set out for him by his aunt, and after doing the evening dishes, he would end the day studying before going to bed where his older self would transfer the memories he would need for training the next day.

However, the night of July 15th was different; settling into bed, Harry quickly drifted off to sleep. In his dreams, he stood overlooking a vast field. A huge city could be seen on the other side of that field, and Harry smiled as he was approached by people he did not know but felt a kind of kinship with. He had seen some of them in the mirror his first year and knew that he was related to them; some of them he didn't know, and these were the ones that fascinated him the most.

Looking to his side, he saw his older self standing beside him. He smiled back and said, "This is a message from our family and I was told to share it with you when we were close to finishing the training. It is for our… your birthday. I know it is early, but I felt now was the best time for you to see it"

When they had all arrived, a red-haired woman of about twenty stepped forward first, and embraced him in a hug. "Oh, Harry. Look at you, growing into such a handsome young man," she whispered.

"Careful Lil' or you'll have his head too big to fit through a doorway," a man standing nearby said.

"You hush, James Potter," the woman scolded. She looked back at Harry and continued, "Poor Ginny will need to make a distinct claim on you before others notice what she has already seen. You've done well so far, son. I'm sorry about the Dursleys, and how they treat you, but no one else was available to take you in." While she was saying this, James stood behind her rolling his eyes and making funny faces behind her back. She quickly turned around and began scolding him again.

Older Harry commented to his younger self, "When I finally met their friends, they were often compared to Ron and Hermione." His soft chuckle made his feelings about that quite clear.

Harry just shook his head and called his parents' attention back to him. "Mum, dad, you have nothing to apologize for. You both did your best, and died trying to protect me. Professor Dumbledore is the one who made the decision of where to put me, not you. So if anyone must apologize, it is he." He scanned the rest of the group and then asked, "Who are all these people?"

In response, older Harry said, "Keep watching, and interact with them as best you can." He then began to introduce everyone beginning with his grandparents. "Harry, the reason you are able to meet these people is because a small part of each of them is carried within you. These two people are Charlus and Dorea Potter. They are dad's parents."

The introductions continued for many minutes. Then younger Harry took a deep breath and began greeting all of them. The discussions ranged from his favourite Quidditch team to his family heritage. Harry learned that each person had their own likes and dislikes to teach him of.

After what seemed both an eternity and too short a time, Harry found himself alone with just his parents. James began, "Harry, the time for joking has ended. You and I need to have a serious talk."

"Umm… O…kay," Harry answered. "What do we need to discuss… Dad?" he asked cautiously, desperate for the contact with the father he'd never known and hoping he wouldn't say anything wrong.

"Two things. First there is an item that you will need to help you to solve a dilemma you will soon face. There is a man who was imprisoned for crimes he never committed and he needs your help to be freed. That item is the "Marauder's Map" and it is currently in the possession of Fred and George Weasley. The password for regular operation is _'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.'_ There is a second phrase that we used to keep track of only the four of us; it is _'Marauders Rule!'_ You have to tap the map twice with your wand while saying it. When you do this, it will only display the Marauders who are at Hogwarts along with their names next to them."

"Who are the Marauders?" Harry whispered.

"They… We were a group of pranksters that terrorized the school. It was made up of me, your godfather, our close friend, and unfortunately the person that betrayed our family to Voldemort," his father explained.

Harry nodded and noticed that his mother had moved off a short distance. "Does she not approve of my getting this map?" he asked.

"No, she just wanted to give us some privacy."

Harry looked quizzical and wondered aloud. "Why would we need privacy?"

James smiled and said, "Some things fathers need to tell their sons without a woman around. Now the second thing we need to discuss is how a young wizard should treat a young witch…"

The conversation lasted for a short time and Harry found himself blushing many times as his father talked about proper etiquette for dating, friendships with a young woman, and even being respectful while having sexual relations.

As they finished, Lily rejoined them and hugged Harry tightly. She smiled and kissed James before saying, "Son, it is time for us to go now; you need to wake up soon. Please tell Molly and Arthur that we appreciate them taking you in and caring for you as one of their own. Take good care of yourself, remember to have fun, but study hard and do well in school. We will see you again." She kissed him on the forehead.

After hugging Harry, James took Lily by the hand and said, "Come on, Lil'. Let's go find someplace private so we can…" He raised his eyebrows suggestively while placing his hand on her bum. Both Harrys groaned in unison and the dream ended.

Harry woke that morning and looking at the clock saw it was only 5:30. He collected his journal and quickly wrote down everything he remembered.

_July 16, 1993_

_Last night, I had a wonderful dream._

_In it, I got to meet my parents and grand parents going back ten or twelve generations. Although some of them were not as happy to know me as others, they are all family, and that is the most important thing to a boy who had never really been part of one. Phineas Nigellus Black was one of the most outspoken. He is my third great-grandfather and truly a grumpy old man. But he soon warmed to me when I mentioned that the Hat had wanted to place me in Slytherin House._

_Many of them were fun loving and I noticed a strange fact. All of the female Potters had a varying shade of red hair, and at least two of them were Weasleys. I also learned of some vaults at Gringotts, belonging to families long-thought dead of which I am the only living heir. Guess I will always have enough money._

~ * ~

Working late in the evenings, Harry finished the amulet he was making to help Ginny with her nightmares only five days after returning to the Dursleys for the summer. Despite her not saying anything in the letters she sent, Harry learned from Ron that his sister's screams had awakened the family more than once in that time. He had hurried as much as possible and sent the charm along with a hand-made card and a letter to Mr and Mrs Weasley. Hopefully that would help to prevent any more interrupted sleep.

With that project completed, younger Harry had thrown himself into his training whole-heartedly. That night, older Harry introduced him to the art of Jujitsu and modified the exercise routine that was already being followed. The stretching younger Harry had already been introduced to by his older self had made the other exercises less painful and more helpful.

~ * ~

While doing his chores, Harry would practice his meditation, and often found his work easier to do. Working on his Animagus forms was among the top priority. The first one he chose to work on was the housecat. The process of learning this form was tedious, and he practiced it every chance he got. By the twenty-ninth of July, Harry was able to change into this particular form. He knew that this was much faster than normal because he had already learned the techniques; he just had to remind his body how to transfigure into this other form. The memories older Harry had given him made it clear that most people learning to transfigure themselves would normally need more than a year.

His housecat form was small with black fur, and had his emerald green eyes. No matter how hard he tried though, it had a tuft of fur that always looked poorly maintained. "Oh well, guess I will always be stuck with that," he commented wryly to himself. He smiled as he considered all the opportunities for creating mischief that were now available to him. He settled in for the night happy with his progress and looking forward to his birthday in two days.

~ * ~

Harry sat up late on the 30th waiting for midnight to celebrate his birthday. He was sitting by the window, trying to stay calm by reading one of his old textbooks, but had spent the last hour just flipping through it instead. The thought of receiving birthday presents for the first time in his life made it too hard to concentrate. As had happened in the first timeline, Hedwig and a Hogwarts owl arrived, carrying not only their packages and letters for Harry, but a thoroughly exhausted Errol.

The latter was clinging desperately to a parcel and letters of his own for Harry. Taking pity on the poor owl, he removed the items from him first before placing him in Hedwig's cage for some much needed rest. He then removed the packages from the other two, and after offering the Hogwarts owl some water let it out and closed the window.

He quickly opened the packages and letters; they contained birthday cards and presents as expected. Harry also received his school letter, and it contained the permission note for going to Hogsmeade on approved weekends. The package from Hermione was the broom care kit, and from Ron he got a Sneak-o-scope. He was ready for the book from Hagrid, and stroked the spine before he opened the package completely.

Ginny had also sent him a card, much to Ron's chagrin and Harry's amusement. He quietly chuckled at the drawings she included of him as a knight in shining armour. "If that is what she expects me to be, life will get interesting rather quickly."

"This year should be fun, if all goes well," Harry muttered to himself as he put his new belongings away, wished Hedwig and Errol good night, and curled up to rest the few hours before he would be awakened to prepare breakfast for his relatives. "Happy birthday to me," he mumbled as he went to sleep.

As he slept younger Harry joined his older counterpart in the room they had built in their mind. Older Harry began, "This next week will make it difficult for us to go to Hogwarts. You will have to work really hard to control your temper. I know this is will be challenging, but I have a reason for you to stay here for one more week. There are some preparations that need to be made, and this time will allow me to visit with you more before our last visit to the school."

Older told younger of the traitor responsible for his parents' death, and of the imprisonment of his godfather for crimes he never committed. They discussed Sirius Black and what they should do about him; they also spent time talking about Peter Pettigrew and what needed to be done with that traitor.

When it was almost time to wake up, they discussed one final subject for the night. "I know you thought that Gryffindor's sword was useful, but the next time we visit Hogwarts, you will be making your own blade."

"Why would I need to make my own when I can just use Gryffindor's like you said?"

Heaving a sigh, older Harry finished his explanation. "It will not only serve to strengthen and tone your body, but will help forge your soul and mind into a stronger more capable wizard. Though it is not as bad as it could have been, both your mind and soul have been damaged by living with the Dursleys. They need to be repaired, and have problems and impurities beaten out while they are made stronger. This will involve a lot of effort on your part. So I want you to begin to prepare now. It's time to wake up. Happy birthday."

~ * ~

Harry's thirteenth birthday was entirely as enjoyable as the first timeline had been. At breakfast there was a report of an escaped criminal who was believed to be armed and dangerous. Then, Uncle Vernon refused to sign his permission form for Hogsmeade. Finally Uncle Vernon's sister, Marge, had arrived about ten o'clock that morning and immediately begun her own campaign of harassment to make his life miserable.

Indeed, he was forced to send the owls to the Weasleys and stop going to Hogwarts in the afternoon for training. When it all got to be too much though, he would transfigure into his housecat form and prowl the neighbourhood, in order to blow off some steam.

This continued until the last night of Marge's visit.

~ * ~

Harry was in a towering rage. "How dare that… foul woman compare my mother to one of her useless dogs? Breeding, indeed! If breeding is so important, then Dudley is the one with poor breeding." He growled as he dragged his trunk along Magnolia Crescent.

Finally he reached a point where he decided to stop and consider his options. Placing his trunk on the ground, he sat on it and began to review this day in the previous timeline. He noted that it had been identical up to this moment, then looked up and said, "Uncle Padfoot, I know who the traitor is and I know where to find him. That worthless rat still has his uses, so I can't let you kill him, yet."

A large black bear-like dog, which resembled nothing save a Grim, cautiously slinked out of its hiding place, tilting its head as it slowly approached Harry. Looking around it as if searching for a trap, it startled when the boy said, "You know, Padfoot, life on the run would be a lot easier if I had a friend along. If you're hungry, I can get you something before I summon the Knight Bus to London. No one else knows to look for you in your current form, and I am sure that you're in need of a warm bed and a hot shower."

The dog whimpered, and Harry continued, "Uncle Padfoot, my parents trusted you with my life. Well, my dad did at least. Mum wasn't sure if she could even trust Dad, much less a mischievous old dog like yourself. If you will remain in your Animagus form, I can get us a place to stay, and decent food for the rest of month. Then we can discuss everything I need to tell you. I am currently in the middle of the prank to end all pranks, and could really use the help of a Marauder." The dog's ears perked up at the promise of some fun and his expression changed from one of caution to one of interest.

Harry concluded by saying, "We both know that Remus wouldn't help, because he would be too afraid of what might happen if someone got hurt. Well, that isn't going to happen. This prank is one that can be worthwhile to many people. Will you please come with me to London and spend the next weeks with me? I need your help, and you look as if you could use a good meal, or ten. What do you say? Will you join me in London for some fun and prank planning?"

Padfoot still seemed hesitant, so Harry added, "Your choice, chicken or steak. Also, part of the help I need from you will require some explanation. I am sure that you want to know how I know about Wormtail being the person that betrayed my parents to Voldemort."

An affirmative bark and happy tail wag was his only answer. "I'll take that as a yes," Harry said. "Now calm down and let me get this collar and leash on you. It will help you hide better than your act of being a loveable stray." After accomplishing this, Harry took out his wand and held it out in his hand. "Now for the Knight Bus and we can see about getting a decent meal for you."

With a bang, a violent purple triple-decker bus appeared and screeched to a halt right in front of Harry. When the doors opened, a pimple-faced young man stepped out and started an obviously rehearsed speech. "Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard…"

That was as far as he managed to go before Harry interrupted him. "Hi, Stan, how much for me and my dog to go to the Leaky Cauldron, please?"

"Oh hello, Mr. Potter. Fancy meeting you here at this time of night. That will be twenty-two Sickles for the both of you; but for twenty-four you get an 'Ot water bottle, and for twenty-six you can get a cup of 'Ot cocoa and a toothbrush in your choice of colours."

Remembering the ride from the first timeline, Harry decided, "I'll just take the trip to London." Quickly digging around in his moneybag he gathered one Galleon and five Sickles, which he gave to Stan before he moved to one of the beds where he sat along with Padfoot. The ride went exactly as older Harry's memories had shown. The only exception was that Padfoot was along for the ride. After an eventful trip, they arrived at the last stop in London.

"This is your stop Mr. Potter, do you need help with your trunk?" asked the young conductor.

"Yeah, I could use some help please," Harry answered as he took one handle and waited as Stan lifted the other end and guided him off the bus.

As expected, Cornelius Fudge, Minister for Magic, was waiting at the curb to collect him for his own safety. "Harry, so good to have found you safe…" he began.

"Excuse me sir, but… who are you?" Harry feigned ignorance. He of course knew who this man was, but he wasn't supposed to have been in Hagrid's hut that day. Then he remembered that the Minister had been in Dumbledore's office during Lockhart's interrogation. He continued, "Oh sorry, Professor Dumbledore introduced you as the Minister for Magic, when that worthless ponce, Lockhart, was being interrogated. Please excuse my lapse of memory, I was rather distracted at the time, and didn't remember your face."

"Not a problem, Harry my boy, I was also a bit distracted that evening. If you would please follow me, we can discuss a few things before seeing to a place for you to sleep."

"That would be agreeable, sir, as long as we can be finished quickly. I have had a rough week, and my friend, Knickers, is hoping for a decent meal before bedtime," Harry responded, acknowledging Padfoot for the first time while using the name they had agreed during the ride would help to hide the true identity of his godfather.

The Minister paused to glance, and then did a double take, followed by an obviously nervous triple take at the large but nearly skeletal Grim/dog seated beside Harry. Looking back to him he said, "Yes of course. Right this way." He led the way to a room he sometimes used when he was away from his office for the day.

Harry followed the man and accepted the chair he offered. "Sit down, Knickers," he instructed Padfoot. The large black dog moved in front of Harry and, sparing a glance for the Minister, seated itself in front of his master, assuming a protective stance.

"A very well trained animal," the Minister commented.

"Thank you, sir. I have been working with him whenever I had a spare minute for the whole summer," Harry responded.

After that, the meeting went almost identically to the previous timeline. When Harry asked about his permission form, the Minister explained that he would be better off not going to Hogsmeade this year. He concluded by requesting him to stay in the Leaky Cauldron or Diagon Alley, and not go out into Muggle London.

Harry calmly agreed to the request and then said, "One more thing sir. I have been meeting with Professor Dumbledore all summer. He has been helping with a problem I have been having with accidental magic. It was apparently caused by dealing with the individual calling itself the Heir of Slytherin. When I destroyed that cursed book, I began to have surges of magic. I have kept them under control by working with Dumbledore, but I haven't been able to meet with him for the last week because of my Uncle Vernon's sister being in the house. I normally travelled to meet him at the school via Portkey."

"Okay Harry, I don't see a problem with this. You can continue your lessons with Professor Dumbledore that should not be a problem."

Harry continued, "Sir, I will need to remain there for a few days because of the lack of opportunity to practice self control over the last week. That woman is absolute evil incarnate, and seldom left me alone for more than a few minutes. I had no time to calm and order my thoughts, and that is most of the reason I lost control this evening."

"Exactly how long will you need to remain at Hogwarts?"

"I'll be at least three and not more than five days. Being at the school seems to add a calming influence and makes meditating easier. That is why I will need to remain there for a few days."

"Very well, Harry. I see no problem with you being there, as long as you have Dumbledore let me know of your progress. Also let me know when you arrive back here at the Leaky Cauldron."

"That should be easy enough, sir," Harry replied.

With Harry's agreement, the Minister called Tom the innkeeper, and asked him to show Harry to his room. As they departed, Harry said, "Tom, would it be possible for me to get two steak dinners this evening? Knickers here is hungry, and I must admit to feeling a bit peckish my self."

The old man looked from Harry to the dog and back twice before he nodded and said, "Not a problem. Let me get it for you. Then we will get you settled into room eleven. Your things are already in there." He moved behind the bar and after a short time returned with the requested meals, and drinks.

"Here you are Mr. Potter, two steak dinners and some drinks to wash them down; also a Butterbeer for yourself, and a bowl of water for your canine friend." The old innkeeper turned and then glancing over his humped shoulder added, "Let me know when you are ready and I will show you to your room." Whit that said, he left them to their meals and returned to the everyday task of running the tavern.

Harry sat eating and seeing that Padfoot/Knickers was rushing his meal, chided, "You should take time to enjoy it; it's not everyday you get a real dinner on the Ministry's tab." The great bear-like dog slowed, and seemed to be enjoying the meal a little more.

After they finished their meal, Tom returned and led them to room eleven. "You have a smart owl there Mr. Potter. She arrived about five minutes before you did," the old innkeeper said.

Harry replied, "Good, I have a very important letter for her to deliver. And it needs to get there soon." Then turning to Hedwig he said, "Rest up girl; you're heading back to Egypt tomorrow."

After Tom pointed out the facilities in the room, Harry said, "I will be away for the next few days, but would like to leave my trunk with my belongings in this room. That way, I won't have to carry it everywhere I go."

Tom replied, "That would be fine, Mr Potter. Just be sure to let me know when you return." Harry nodded affirmatively, and Tom left.

Softly as if talking to himself, he said, "There are probably monitoring charms on this room. So if anyone tries to hurt me, they would likely be easily captured." He gave Padfoot a meaningful glance.

The large dog merely nodded, and Harry changed into his pyjamas and followed what had become a nightly routine, before settling in for the night. After making sure he left the window open for Hedwig to go in and out, he said aloud, "Good-night Hedwig, good-night Knickers."

~ * ~

After a night of uninterrupted sleep, Harry awoke to the sound of London's traffic. He took a moment to look around himself and smiled. _Three Dursley-free weeks,_ he thought. Glancing at his two roommates, he said, "Morn'ng, who's up for breakfast?"

Both seemed to be pleased at that thought, so Harry hurried to dress and they went down to the tavern and ordered an extra large helping of eggs, bacon, sausage, and toast. He gave part of the meal to Padfoot, and pieces to Hedwig.

When everyone was finished, he said, "Alright, I need to get my school shopping done, and then I will need to go to Hogwarts for a few days. Hedwig, I have a birthday card for you to carry to Ginny, and you will need to wait for a reply; you will also need to drop a letter off for Hermione and take one to Ron." He tied the three letters to her leg before bidding her, "Have a safe journey and thank you."

Looking as if to say, "Where is the gift?" Hedwig stared at him waiting for a package for Ginny. Harry answered the unspoken question, "You carried it to her last month. She knows I sent her birthday gift early so she won't be expecting a package. Now please hurry so you won't be late getting her birthday card to her."

Her glare was enough to have Harry laugh before saying, "No, I didn't forget, I have included a receipt showing that she has a ten Galleon credit with Madam Malkin's for whatever she needs for school clothing. It will be a surprise present for her."

She hooted softly, nipped his finger affectionately and took off to deliver her cargo of letters.

After watching Hedwig vanish into the distance, Harry pulled out his school list and said, "Come on Knickers, time to get my school supplies." And with that they sat off for a morning in Diagon Alley. He admired the Firebolt, got new robes as his were now too short, refilled his potion kit, bought owl treats for Hedwig, and visited Flourish and Blotts to purchase his books.

When Harry entered and handed the clerk his schoolbook list, it looked as if the man was going to cry, but he perked up when Harry said, "I already have the Monster Book of Monsters."

The relieved look that crossed the man's face was almost comical. Then Harry told him about the trick of stroking the spine to calm the books and make them docile. The manager of the store overheard this and immediately assigned two recently-hired staff to the project, and they quickly settled the entire cage of books. After getting his needed books, Harry purchased a couple of extra on the topics of defence and potions. The latter was to help with his pranks, the former to deal with Tom Riddle.

As they wandered around Diagon Alley, Harry talked both to Padfoot/Knickers and himself. They decided after some discussion that it would be best if they brought this secret to Dumbledore so he could help with hiding Sirius during the school year. Harry knew he would need to tell Sirius everything he was able to in order to have his help in keeping the twins guessing.

With his purchases in hand, Harry made his way back to his room where he stored them in his trunk, and then gathered himself and Padfoot before activating the Portkey to Hogwarts.

~ * ~

Harry arrived in the Headmaster's office, and was immediately met by Dumbledore. "Harry, welcome back. What do you need today?" came the enquiry.

"I am going to need to remain here for about five days in order to complete the final stage of my training. Can you allow me to do so?" Harry asked.

After a few seconds to consider, the Headmaster replied, "That shouldn't be a problem. What arrangements do you need concerning food and sleep?"

"I will remain in the Room of Requirement the entire time, and will take what meals I can in there. Also I will be accompanied by my new friend, Knickers, as he is here to help protect me from unnecessary danger, or dangerous people." Harry's obvious reference to someone dangerous was not lost on Dumbledore either.

"I see that you are aware of what Minister Fudge is trying to keep secret from you."

"Absolutely," Harry answered. "But he doesn't have all of the information I do. So he is unaware that the real murderer has been sleeping in the dorm with me for the last two years disguised as Ron Weasley's pet rat."

Dumbledore was obviously surprised to learn this; he glanced at the dog beside Harry, drew his wand, and asked, "Is that a fact?"

Stepping between Padfoot and Dumbledore, Harry said, "Yes, that is a fact. Now please lower your wand and let me explain to both of you what is happening and what I know of the coming year." The look of determination on Harry's face told Dumbledore that he wanted to hear what the thirteen-year-old was going to say.

Pausing only a moment to consider, he waved his wand and two cushioned chairs appeared. He then put his wand on his desk and seated himself. "Very well, Harry. By all means please explain."

Nodding his thanks, Harry sat and said, "Uncle Sirius, you will probably want to get comfortable. This story will take a few minutes to tell." The large dog examined both the boy and old man, then changed into his human form and sat.

"Are you sure about this, Harry?" he asked for the first time.

"Yes, Sirius. I know he gave evidence against you that helped send you to Azkaban without a trial. But then he didn't know the evidence he gave was false."

Returning his attention to Dumbledore, he continued. "As I said, it was Pettigrew who betrayed my parents and killed those twelve Muggles; he has been hiding with the Weasleys as a pet rat using his Animagus form. He will soon be exposed. Unfortunately," Harry said as he took in both of them with a glance, "he needs to be left alive, and reasonably unharmed."

Predictably, Sirius began grumbling about how he wanted to commit the murder he had been imprisoned for. This drew Dumbledore's attention away from Harry, and he again raised his wand believing Sirius was still dangerous, either to himself or to Harry.

Taking a moment to realize that he needed to provide a distraction, a thought passed through his mind, _'use the cat.'_ A loud plaintive "Yowllll!" drew both men's attention back to Harry; or rather, to a black housecat with eyes the colour of emeralds, which now sat where the young man had previously been. This cat had a problem with its hair, as evidenced by the untidy mass of curls on its head. Its repeated attempts to make this hair lie down correctly were comical. However, it had the desired effect.

Sirius was the first to react with a deep-throated barking laugh. Dumbledore was only moments behind him with his own chuckling laughter. The cat paused in its attempts to tame its wild hair, and after noting the reaction of both men, changed back into Harry.

"Learned to be an Animagus I see," Dumbledore said between chuckles.

Sirius was even more excited as he said, "Give it up pup; James had the same problem with his Animagus form. Remus and I used to get a lot of good jokes out of that too." He turned more serious and thought it necessary to explain. "When we discovered Remus's problem early in our third year, James and I wanted to do something to help make it easier for him." The tone of his voice made it obvious to both of them that he was very proud of doing whatever it took to make life easier for a friend.

Dumbledore returned his attention to Sirius, and asked, "What has that got to do with why Harry feels you are not a danger to him?"

"It's a long story, sir; however I think I can tell a short version." Returning to his seat Sirius continued, "As I said, James and I wanted to do something to help make life a little easier for Remus. We researched, and found that lycanthropes only attack human beings; not animals, and we also found that Animagi were included among these."

"So that was your reason, but what does it have to do with this situation? Is that how Pettigrew learned to become an Animagus?" Dumbledore queried.

"Yes, he became one when we did. For the same reason, though he later used it to betray James, Lily, Remus, and me. That is why I broke out of Azkaban. When Fudge came around on his inspection, I saw a picture on the front of the paper he was carrying. I asked for the paper and told him I missed doing the crosswords.

"The person I recognized in the picture was Peter Pettigrew in his Animagus form. I read that he would be returning to Hogwarts with the Weasleys; I knew I had to try and get out so I could stop him. When I escaped, I had no plan other than committing the crime I had spent twelve years in prison for. However, Harry appears to believe that my killing that traitor is unacceptable." That having been said, both men turned their attention back to Harry.

Looking as innocent as he possibly could, he said. "I only know that he still has an important part to play in this timeline. Killing him now would not be advisable."

"What do you mean by 'this timeline'?" Sirius asked.

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow at Harry who replied, "I planned to tell him eventually. Now seems to be a good time." Turning to Sirius, he asked, "How many Harry Potters do you see in front of you? And no this is not a bad joke," adding the last as an afterthought.

"What do you mean, 'how many do I see'? I only see one."

"Well, there are actually two of us sitting here in front of you. And before you go thinking I am crazy, this is the effect of a time-reversal ritual."

Sirius sat staring at his godson, mouth hanging open in surprise. Finally, Harry glanced at Dumbledore and said, "Perhaps you should note the date and time. After all, when was the last time that the great prankster Sirius Black was unable to think of a quick reply?"

This at least got the old Marauder's brain functioning. Although he was only able to say one thing, "Explain."

Harry spent the next half hour explaining why the time-travel had been necessary, using the opportunity to give Dumbledore a basic idea of what to expect during the coming year. "Obviously, I can only give you a general hint of what to expect; however, knowing that Sirius is innocent will make everything that needs to be done this year a little easier."

Once they had finished the discussion, the two adult wizards followed Harry to the seventh floor hall containing the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. Calmly he paced back and forth in front of a blank wall. After the third pass, the door appeared and all three entered it. Sirius whistled as he looked around the large room. In one corner was an anvil. Beside it a vat of foul-smelling liquid, and about ten feet behind the anvil was a large coal furnace.

"I have not seen a blacksmith's forge in many years, Harry," Dumbledore commented. "I assume you know what everything in this room is, as well as what it does."

"Yes sir," Harry replied.

After a moment, an older boy joined them. He resembled Harry, but had materialized in the room. Sirius had stepped back in shock as an almost exact replica of his best friend appeared in front of him. "J… J… James, I am so sorry. I thought Wormtail could be trusted. He was always idolizing you; I never thought he would betray you and Lily. Please forgive me, please," Sirius begged.

The older boy turned more fully to face him, and responded, "You have nothing to feel guilty about. Mum and dad never held you accountable for what that rat did. However, they weren't too pleased about you leaving me at the Dursleys for all that time. Mum has some choice words for both of you when the time comes for each of you to join them." The evil grin that crossed his face said more than his words ever could to both men.

Older Harry then turned to his younger self and began describing what the room included. After twenty minutes of safety instruction, he handed the younger boy and Sirius a leather apron each, before putting one on himself. To Dumbledore he said, "Sorry sir, nothing personal but too many people in the room makes this task difficult. Feel free to have a seat," he motioned at a chair beside the entry door, "and to come and go as you please, but Sirius and I will be remaining for the entire time to assist my younger self in the final part of his training. This will be everything I have to teach him. And with very rare exceptions, I will never be heard from again." Dumbledore nodded and seated himself by in the chair provided.

"What am I supposed to do?" Sirius asked the older Harry.

"Heal a hidden wound. Though I was never able to admit it, forgiving you for leaving me to face life with the Dursleys alone was very difficult. This is just an opportunity to spend some time together for the two of you, and help him develop the emotional maturity I was never allowed or encouraged to."

Sirius nodded, stepped up beside younger Harry, and said, "Let's get to work then."

"First you will need to choose a lump of iron ore," older Harry said. "This is the raw ingredient for the item you will be forging. Each lump has its own good and bad points, but the best one will call to you, and as you hold it in your hand, you will be able to see what it desires to be made into." He pointed toward the table on which sat ten lumps of ore of varying sizes.

Younger Harry took this as an indication to make his selection. He approached the table and tried to pick up the first lump. It proved to be heavier than it looked. And he really got no feeling about it concerning what he should do, so he left it and moved on. The same thing happened with the next three.

As he reached the fifth lump of ore, he found him self looking at a very fine set of matching daggers with elegant slender handles, obviously made for a girl or young woman. _Those are for Ginny_, he thought; so he set the lump aside.

The sixth and seventh were like the first four; the eighth, however was the one for him because when he touched it, he saw a powerful sword easily beheading a large snake. He set this one aside also. The last two also gave no hint of what they might be, so he ignored them.

Turning to older Harry he pointed at the first one he had chosen and said, "When I touched this one, I saw myself holding a pair of daggers that were made for a set of small hands. I could only think that they were for Ginny." Then pointing toward the second one he said, "And that one is to be made into a powerful sword; I saw myself using it to behead a large snake." He then waited for instructions on what to do next.

"I was not expecting the daggers," older Harry replied, "but the sword sounds reasonable for this final lesson." Turning to the adults, he said, "You two may come and go as you like, but Harry will need to remain here for the duration of this visit."

With that, he returned his attention to younger Harry and said, "You will need to begin by filling this fire-pit with five shovels full of coal," indicating the shovel and pile of coal in the corner. "Then you will need to light the pit and get the fire hot."

While he waited for his younger self to do the task he prescribed, Harry walked around the room, familiarizing himself with every corner of it. He examined the table containing crucibles for melting the metal before pouring it into a mould, giving it the general shape of what it was to be forged into. In this case something long, thin, and flat. Younger Harry's comment of, "Now what," brought his attention back to his student.

"Now come over here and choose a crucible. You will need to select one that is not too small because it will need to contain all the metal from the ore. Wasting this metal is not a good idea." He patiently waited for younger Harry to choose the correct vessel, and then said, "Use the tongs beside the pit to carefully place the container full of ore in the centre of the pile of coal. Then add three more shovels full of coal around it."

Younger Harry completed his task and then said, "That can't be all. What else is there to be done?"

"Plenty," the older replied. "First, you need to familiarize yourself with tools you will be using. It will take about two hours for that metal ore to completely melt; you will need to add more coal at periodic intervals so that the heat will be maintained. About three shovels full per hour.

The first item you will use is the mould; it will allow you to shape the molten metal into a reasonably straight flat surface. You will then have something that resembles a blade. That will be your starting point to forging your sword.

~ * ~

Harry sat in his room at the Leaky Cauldron pondering everything he had been told during the previous four days. On the desk before him lay the journal he was keeping. Finally he took his quill and began to write about his final lesson from his older self.

_August 11, 1993_

_Today is Ginny's birthday; I hope she likes the extra present I sent her. I wanted to give her something useful that also came from the heart, without giving away my personal feelings to her. Hope I succeeded. And I also hope she finds some nice things to buy with it._

_The last lesson with my older self went well. I managed to forge the sword, and learned the proper method of using it. The merging is now complete, I am one person again. I can still sense the thoughts older Harry locked away in my mind, but I am unable to access them independently. He meant what he said about only being able to get them when they were needed. He did tell me that it as likely that I would have to teach Ginny how to forge the daggers for her self, rather than make them for her._

_During the lesson, he kept telling me that I was like the sword. Being shaped and forged into someone better. Though the process wouldn't be easy, and would often be painful, I would definitely be a better person for it. I wanted to laugh at him about that, but his analogy made me consider my life. I have spent so much time with my memories this last week that I understand what could have been done differently. This included some harsh words for Professor Dumbledore. I know he thought that he was doing what was best, but being condemned to the Muggle version of Azkaban was truly not the happy childhood he said he wanted for me to have._

_I managed to complete my summer homework while at school last month, which means that unlike last time, I have the rest of August to have fun; Knickers and I have so much fun planned, I hope we can do everything. Though he keeps saying that mum will return to life simply to kill him if he let me do everything I wanted to._

~ * ~

On August 30th, Harry stood in front of the mirror admiring his new look. In his ear, he had a small earring shaped like a stag standing guard over a doe and her baby. On his left shoulder blade, he had a tattoo of a stag, a grim, and a werewolf, all running in circles. On his right shoulder just over his clavicle was a heart surrounding, 'James and Lily Potter, they will be remembered.' The words _James and Lily_ alternated with _Mum and Dad_.

Turning to the large black dog lying on his bed, Harry said, "I know, Knickers. Mum and Dad would probably have grounded me for life, but I needed to do this." He returned to the mirror to admire the third tattoo. This one was above his heart, and consisted of a Hungarian Horntail guarding a heart-shaped Snitch which was red instead of gold.

"Besides, only a few people will ever see these; I have nothing to worry about, yet," he concluded as an afterthought. The expression on the dog's face left no doubt how he felt about the matter.

Harry smiled at his developing muscular tone. He was exercising, but only enough to remove unnecessary fat and replace it with muscular development. Nodding as he spoke to himself, "I definitely look better than I did the first time. My other self never really got beyond that runty, underfed look. Guess this has been good for both of us."

With a final nod of satisfaction, Harry ducked into the loo for a shower and dressed for bed. As he settled in for the night, he wondered aloud, "Will Ron and Hermione even recognize me tomorrow?" This brought thoughts of mischief to his mind, and he settled into a pleasant night's sleep.


	10. Chapter 9: The Rebirth

**Chapter 9: The Rebirth**

_A/N: Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter finished, but I hope to get back on track and post this story faster and more often. Real life got in the way along with a serious case of writer's block. (Read as too many plot bunnies all wanting attention at once.) But I'm back and ready to help Harry make a mess of Hogwarts, and most especially poor little Tom Riddle._

Harry was sitting at Florien Fortescue's Ice Cream parlour. He was waiting for his friends to find him, and was using the time to test a new flavour for Mr. Fortescue. Apple flavoured with maple and cinnamon, and just a pinch of jalapeno. Not the best he had ever had, but the flavours complimented each other just perfectly to keep the heat from over powering the sweet flavours.

A soft growl alerted him that someone was approaching, and he quickly looked around to see who it was. He was happy to find that the three people he most wanted to see were here, and they were followed closely by Mrs. Weasley. His smile was unmatched by anything in his recent memory. Here were his sister, future wife, and the closest thing he would know to a mother; accompanied by his best mate.

"H… Harry? Is that you?" Hermione asked hesitantly. She then caught sight of the famous scar and knew that this was her best friend/little brother. "You've changed."

"That's stating the obvious, Hermione," Ron chuckled, turning his attention from the now irritated witch to look at Harry more directly. "So what hap… Bloody hell. A Gri… a Gri…"

"A Grim," Harry finished for him with a smile. "Yes he is." Ron paled considerably at this pronouncement.

However Ginny wasn't quite so easily fooled. "Um, Harry," Ginny started, "If that is a grim, then why is it out during the daytime?"

Harry chuckled softly. "Good observation Ginny," he said. Then to Ron, "Sorry mate, you just made it so easy. I couldn't resist."

He continued after placing his hand on the dog's head and scratching its ears, "This is Knickers." The embarrassed looks on the four faces in front of him caused him to chuckle, again. "There is a story behind that name. I'll tell all of you later. Now how about joining me for some ice cream, my treat?" Harry motioned to the other seats surrounding his table.

It took only a little coaxing from Harry to get them to join him. And while they enjoyed their ice cream, Ginny revealed that she had indeed been promoted to third year along with Luna Lovegood. Both girls were quite excited it seems, because this was an honour accorded to only a very few throughout the history of Hogwarts. Hermione was very excited to learn this, and started talking about the classes and the changes to their schedules that came about in the third year. As few as one or as many as three classes would be added to their schedule depending on what they had chosen. In an effort to stop her from becoming engrossed in the topic of school, Ron said, "We know you are excited about school Hermione, but if you don't finish your ice cream soon, we won't have time to get all of our shopping done."

"Oh," she said and finished her treat. As she did so, she looked at her two best friends, and mentally took note of the changes the summer had brought about.

_That can't be Harry,_ she had thought as they approached the young man seated at the booth. He was enjoying a treat which resembled nothing but a fruit concoction with scoops of ice cream and other toppings piled into a bowl. The hair was the right colour, but it was noticeably longer than she remembered, back in a ponytail, just as Ginny had described her older brother Bill's. There was also an earring in his left ear. She continued to scrutinize this person as he rose to greet them all. Even though he introduced himself as Harry, he was more muscular, or, well, more toned muscle wise. He was most certainly taller than Harry had been at the end of school. His wardrobe was certainly better, meaning his clothes looked like they were made for him rather than peeled off of a baby elephant and thrown over him. The last thing she noticed was that the earring in his left ear was shaped like the flower of a Lily.

In his ears were what looked to be earphones, and they were plugged into what appeared to be a portable CD player. "That's not possible," Hermione said softly to her self. They should not work here with so much magic around. Then she noticed the CDs lying on the table by the book he had been reading as he ate his ice cream. "How?" she asked, and then amended, "Where?"

The names on the cases, she noticed, were of groups that had been fairly popular over the last few years, and a couple of them appeared to be soundtracks of movies from the past decade. She recognized groups like _Bon Jovi_, _Billy Joel_, and _The Bangles_; there were also some movie soundtracks like _Iron Eagle_, _Streets of Fire,_ and _Saint Elmo's Fire_. _ Where did Harry develop his taste in music, I wonder_, she thought to herself.

Finally, Hermione took in the whole picture of Harry and his surroundings; they spoke of independence and a sense of self-assurance that he most certainly lacked at the end of the last school year. The clothes he wore were dark but not black and they had the quality of bringing out his features. Mostly his face, but they also complemented his toned physical form. They were not tight, but were still form-fitting. This whole scene worked together to make Harry one of the best looking boys she could remember seeing in her life. Then her eyes drifted to Ron, her not-so-secret crush.

Ron on the other hand had changed as she expected. He was taller and leaner than he had been the previous year, and his freckles really stood out against his skin, something common to a redhead who had spent a lot of time in the sun. That was understandable also, because he had spent most of his summer holidays in Egypt with is family. Even after all of that, his clothes were still hand-me-downs and looked like they had seen betters days. His hair looked like it always did, and he was smiling like he had just won the Galleon prize draw himself as he showed his brand new wand to everyone who would pay any attention to him.

He was so proud of it; because, it was the first new thing his parents had purchased for school. However, this was her Ron, and she could take the tough times with him. _Now if I could only get him to do his homework more and waste less time on meaningless pastimes._ She thought as she looked him up and down. Once she had achieved that simple condition he would be much closer to her idea of a perfect husband. "If he would just notice that I'm a girl," she whispered softly to herself while gently shaking her head.

Hermione finished her ice cream as they all stood to go finish their shopping. Harry paid for the ice cream and thanked Mr. Fortescue for his assistance on the "History of Witch Burning" essay for History of Magic. The old gentleman laughed and returned his own thanks for Harry's willingness to be a tester of new ice cream flavours. With that, they departed to Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions.

When they arrived, Molly tapped Harry on the shoulder and said, "While Arthur and I are grateful for your gifts to Ginny, you really should not spend so much; you will need that money when you are older."

He smiled in return. "I understand that you think I am spending too much money," he said, "but I wanted to give her a gift that would be practical. I also didn't want to spend too much time looking around the women's and girl's clothing sections. So I actually do not know how much some personal items of clothing may cost." He blushed faintly when he told her this. And seeing this blush she understood what type of clothing he meant. "And besides," he continued in a conspiratorial whisper. "I don't think it would be appropriate for a thirteen-year-old boy to be buying underclothing for a twelve-year-old girl." His blushing went well past what might be considered normal. But his shy smile caused Mrs. Weasley to giggle softly.

Hermione and Ginny both smiled at this while Ron just shook his head muttering, "Barmy, the whole lot of them." This statement caused the whole group to laugh. Hermione thanked Harry for the gift he had sent her, and even Ron thanked Harry for the gift he had given him. Harry had told him in the included letter; that if he wanted, he could consider it his next ten Christmas and birthday presents, but had known Ron wouldn't complain about the set of books on chess strategy, as well as a play by play account of all the greatest games every played. Some of them went back almost five millennia.

Both girls spent their gifts buying new robes for school; Molly, Hermione, and Ginny loved every minute of the task of selecting clothes to try on. "Even though she loves her books, Hermione is still a girl," Harry commented to Ron. Whose response was, "I know."

That evening they gathered around the table for dinner after the children had packed everything from their shopping that day. Harry had introduced Knickers to Fred, George, Mr. Weasley, and Percy in the order they came in. He then proceeded to explain how the dog had come by his name.

"Well, I certainly wasn't expecting to find the neighbourhood bullies mistreating such a large animal. They usually reserved their cruelty for smaller ones and also children." He took a sip of pumpkin juice before continuing, "So you can imagine the shock I had when I went to see what the commotion was about. I still don't know what possessed me to do it, but I decided to distract them away form Knickers here, and after evading them, I returned to find him still there.

"I was surprised at first until I noted two things; the first was the rope around his neck which was almost too tight. The second was that he was wearing a pair of ladies knickers." Harry blushed at this and the dog hid his face under his paws as if to say, _I am so embarrassed_. "He didn't seem afraid of me, and I managed to get the rope off of him. I then began the arduous task of finding a name for him. I'm not sure how I knew he was a stray, but I did. I may eventually think of a better name, but Knickers just seemed to fit him." Harry chuckled at his own joke as did most everyone at the table.

"But Harry, what are you going to do with him tomorrow? You can't take him to Hogwarts," Hermione asked.

"Actually, I can, as Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall both agreed that it was a good thing," Harry managed to respond before she could start in about breaking the rules, and how much trouble he could get into. "I read the same letter you did, Hermione; however, rather than assume those were the only animals allowed, I asked if that were the case and was told that it was a general rule, but exceptions were made all of the time when requested in advance. I asked for an exception in this case and received a resounding yes. That answer was good enough for me.

"Don't worry, sis, I am hoping to stay out of trouble this year, as much as possible. I will be avoiding the Forbidden Forest like I would the Plague. I want to try and improve my reputation in the school, while avoiding wasting time in detention when ever possible." Harry said this with a straight face, but Hermione and Ron both found themselves unsettled by the twinkle in his eyes. Almost as if he were daring them to call his words a lie.

Mrs. Weasley seemed cheered by his comment and said, "Now if only Fred and George would follow your example. Merlin knows I have tried to steer them away from causing such havoc at school. And I want to thank you for trying to set a better example for Ginny this year as well." The small talk continued this way for an hour as they enjoyed course after course of delicious food.

Finally, after they had all finished their pudding, everyone started to get up and go to their rooms to check on their baggage for the following morning. However, Harry still had something to ask. "Fred, George, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley," he said, "could you four please stay for a few minutes? I have some business to discuss with the twins, and it will include input from the two of you as well." He addressed this last to the adult Weasleys. "And Mrs. Weasley, please let the conversation finish before you comment, because I think you will like the conclusion I have for the situation." She offered a confused look at Harry's last statement so he continued, "Your opinion on this subject is well known, and I am hoping to offer a compromise which will be beneficial to all of us." She nodded her acceptance and sat back in her chair.

Turing to the twins, Harry began with a question. "What is your greatest ambition after Hogwarts?"

Their reply was quick and unanimous. "We want to open a joke shop, and put Zonko's out of business."

Molly's derisive snort was her only response for the moment; Harry was thankful for this because it showed that she would at least allow him to present his offer to the twins before she protested. _At least, I hope she will_, he thought before continuing, "I have a feeling that you could do well at it, but I want to know for certain before I offer to help you with your dream."

"Now, Harry…" Molly Weasley began to protest, but Harry quickly interrupted her before she could get started.

"Mrs Weasley, please let me finish; I know you will like the terms I am about to set for these two to receive any financial help from me." He chuckled softly at the look of horror that quickly blossomed on the identical faces of the two Weasley boys.

Arthur Weasley came to Harry's aid. "Molly love, I'm curious about what Harry is offering, so let's let him finish."

"Thank you, Mr Weasley." And turning back to Fred and George he said, "I have in total one million Galleons to invest in businesses I find to be a good idea. However, I want to be sure that the people who I invest the money with know what they are doing. While I know that you two know joke items and have probably designed some yourself, your school grades make me wonder how seriously you take your plans to own a business."

They both glanced at each other and then back as he continued. "This is the offer I have for you. I am able to invest one hundred thousand Galleons in your company, as a third and silent partner. You two will run the business and make all the decisions about products.

Now this is what you have to do to prove you are worthy of this investment. On your OWLs, you must score an Outstanding in Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, Herbology, and either Arithmancy or Ancient Runes. Of the remaining courses, you will have to score at least an Exceeds Expectations in either Ancient Runes or Arithmancy, Care of Magical Creatures, and Defence Against the Dark Arts. Finally, you will need to score an Acceptable in Astronomy, Muggle Studies, and History of Magic. As for Divination... who cares?"

Harry took a deep breath and exhaled before continuing, "If you manage to do this, then I will invest ten-thousand Galleons in any business venture you attempt. Now for the part I know you will love. Your mum gets to choose your NEWT level classes. You will have to receive an outstanding in each of those, and at least an Acceptable in the remainder of your NEWTs. If you again are able to reach the goals set, then I will invest the remaining ninety-thousand Galleons in any legal business venture you are interested in pursuing." The horrified look on the twins' faces was matched only by the smile on their mother's. She had won and she knew it.

Harry carefully laid on the table, a contract he had arranged to be drawn up earlier that day, and told the twins, "Be certain that you read it. You will find a lot of information there that you will need to know if you accept this offer." Then he turned to the elder Weasleys and said, "I don't know what they are more afraid of, the world finding out that they aren't the idiots they portray themselves as, or of their mother choosing their classes. Personally, I think that the former is the better possibility, because no matter what courses you choose, Mrs Weasley, they will only gain from the knowledge in the class for their prospective business. There is also a clause for them even making an attempt to fulfil the requirements that have been presented for the deal."

He returned his attention to Fred and George. "That clause says that if you make a credible attempt to meet the contracts requirements, I will invest a minimum of one hundred Galleons for each O.W.L. and N.E.W.T. you receive. Now are there any problems or part that I failed to discuss?"

"Yes," one began.

"How are we to live up to the reputation of the Marauders if we have to spend this entire year studying?" the other finished. Harry had ceased trying to tell them apart and simply lumped them together in his mind as the Weasley twins. That was all he had to say on that matter.

He answered them with a chuckle, and then said. "I have it on good authority that at least two of the Marauders held either the title of Prefect or of Head Boy."

"How could they?" one twin asked.

"They were the biggest rule breakers the school has ever known," the other added.

"But according to both Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall, they were also the top students in their year except for my mum. But even she could not outdo two of them in Transfiguration. So one of them got to be Head Boy, in fact the only thing that had kept him from being the Prefect for his year also was the fact that he had spent so much time in detention that the professors thought it would set a bad example to appoint him to the task."

At this the twins looked dumbfounded. Not one but two of their heroes had been Prefect and Head Boy? Their looks seemed to be saying,_ "How could they have betrayed the troublemaker's code like that?"_

"Oh both of them stayed troublemakers throughout school; they just tried to set a better public example for the younger students, and not get detention as much."

The discussion continued for more than twenty minutes before the twins decided that the contract was to their benefit, and that they could achieve the required scores. After the signatures were in place, Fred and George departed to their room, and left Harry to talk with Mr and Mrs Weasley. And turning to them Harry said, "Yes, I know people think Sirius Black is after me, but I also know the whole story that most everyone else has missed."

Both elder Weasleys looked after each other and Mr. Weasley asked, "Who told?"

A glance at Mrs. Weasley by Harry and a slight nod from Mr Weasley brought the simple answer, "The memories are there, and my parents told me I could trust him."

"So this was a significant danger… What do you mean, your parents told you to trust him?" Arthur asked.

"Letter in my vault, and as I said, the memories are there. Trusting him just comes naturally. Unfortunately, the evidence to clear him won't be available until the end of my fourth year. Almost two years from now, so it is important to keep him hidden until then."

"So he isn't a danger to you then?" Molly asked.

"No more than anyone who wants to spoil his godson, after all, he missed twelve Christmases and birthdays. I think a better example to use would have me say, no more than Fred would be a danger to George," Harry replied, "although if they were both to fall for the same girl I could see some really nasty pranks passing between them until they decide who gets to ask her out. Frightening thought really."

Realizing Harry's meaning, both older Weasleys relaxed a bit and even winced at the thought of the prank war that would ensue if this were to ever happen.

Harry answered what questions he could for the next few minutes, and then quickly begged off so that he could get to bed since they had an early day the next morning.

After seeing to his trunk and making certain all his school things were packed away, Harry settled down and quickly reviewed his plan for the next day. The prank was ready and everything was taken care of. Professor Dumbledore had even approved the prank himself saying that since no one would be harmed, it would be a great start-of-year event.

"Well, Paffu," Harry mumbled to his companion as he settled into bed, "it's all arranged, and I even managed to slip the fake rat tonic to Ron for that traitor. Dobby should have fun terrorizing him until I decide when to have him set free. Good night." And he snuffed the candle before drifting off to sleep.

In his dreams, he relived his visit with the Egyptian witch, Bast, the so-called cat goddess. He entered the room and was a little surprised to see a large number of cats of every shape and size all together in this one place. When a particularly large lioness approached him, he had first drawn back. Then he found himself transfixed by her sleek and graceful form even though she was nearly as large as an elephant.

After examining him for a few moments she returned to her human form and said, "Welcome, young one. We have much to discuss. First tell me what you think of my friends," and she gestured around the room. It had been full of all manner of cats, from small housecats and kneazles to dire lions like her own Animagus form. His answer apparently amused her because afterwards she had sat and talked with him about cats and their uses.

"You actually have two feline Animagus forms; surely I can help you to master them." He had gladly accepted her help, and had soon mastered the housecat. The winged sabre-toothed cat had taken him far more effort given its inherent magical nature. However, he persevered and eventually managed to master it as well.

After that, she encouraged him to spend some time in both forms and even talk with the other cats in the room with them. Her parting words to him rang in his ears then. "Though cats seem to be disinterested in their surroundings, they will never be surprised because they always know what is going on around them. Use this knowledge to your advantage."


End file.
